


One Shots I'm Saving From My Wattpad Acc bc I Kinda Don't Hate Them

by ZayNik24



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader-Insert, Romance, Tags Are Hard, idk im making shit up as i go, someone help me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:33:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 62,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29549370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZayNik24/pseuds/ZayNik24
Summary: basically the titlesome were character studiessome were for funsiessome cutea lot of chaos
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Reader, Bokuto Koutarou/Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader, Iwaizumi Hajime/Reader, Kuroo Tetsurou/Reader, Nishinoya Yuu/Reader, Oikawa Tooru/Reader, Sakusa Kiyoomi/Reader, Sugawara Koushi/Reader, Terushima Yuuji/Reader, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Reader
Kudos: 7





	1. Sugawara Koushi: Lotus Pond

You sat in class and watched as Koushi's cheeks slowly hid more and more of his eyes as he smiled. His voice and face were filled with so much warmth, it was nearly impossible _not_ to be entranced. "What do you think (Y/n)-chan," Koushi asked. You straightened up from your daze.  
 _  
Shit I wasn't paying attention_.

"You down to go as a group if none of us get dates for the end of the year dance," he asked. "Uh- sure. Yeah, that sounds like fun," you agreed, in a panic. "Awesome," he beamed. "Suga," a voice called. "Coming Daichi-san," Koushi shouted back rushing out of the class. "You know he's completely clueless right," Michimiya asked. "And I'd like to keep it that way," you said, trying to stomach the embarrassment that fluttered up from her accusations. They were right of course.

"You've had a crush on him for forever," Miya insisted. "And that's all it's going to be. A crush. Besides, you can't talk until you finally make a move on Daichi," you whispered knowing how to push your friend's buttons. It's just a crush. Just a crush. No serious romantic feelings. Miya's cheeks burned bright red. Your chest swelled with pride knowing you won't suffer alone. "That's different," Miya insisted. "Mmmmmm bullshit," you countered.

**_ ~Time skip~ _ **

The girl's volleyball club wrapped up practice and you walked with Miya. Just like most things, your idiot best friends roped you into managing Karasuno's girl's team. It wasn't a bad thing, you just accidentally signed off on the girl's team instead of the boys and despite Miya trying to fix it so you could spend more time with Koushi, the thought of dealing with anymore paper work or big school faculty was big NOOOOOPE. You made your coffin and you were lying in it. 

The thoughts continued to roll out with your footsteps along the pavement. "MICHIMIYA! (Y/N)-CHAN," a voice called from the top of the hill. You turned seeing Koushi scrambling down. "Hi," he said trying to catch his breath. "H-hi Koushi-san," you said a bit startled. Habit. 

_He's going to call me out on it._

"You left your jacket on the rail," Koushi said holding your blazer out. Maybe he won't. "O-oh! Thank you," you said feeling heat rise to your face. "(Y/l/n)-san! Yui-san! HIII," Tanaka and Nishinoya shouted from the top of the hill. You smiled waving back. "If you guys don't mind waiting up a bit we were all going to split some meat buns," Koushi offered, bouncing like a puppy. "I can't, but (Y/n) was just talking about stopping for some food," Miya said. You looked at her startled, betrayed, and scared.

 _I meant with her_.

"PERFECT," Suga said excited. "I'll see you tomorrow (Y/n)-chan," Miya said walking off. "U-Mi-I-.... um okay? S-see ya," you called, still frazzled. "I can introduce you to those first years I was telling you about," Suga said excited, "Also! You know you don't need to use honorifics with me! We've been friends for forever!" "You're still older than me," you noted. He shrugged it off. "I'm always the youngest deal with the habit," you argued. "No," he smiled bumping your shoulder.

Noya and Tanaka came charging down the hill before leaping to hug you. You ducked and spun hiding behind Koushi out of habit. Suga laughed crossing his arms and you spotted a familiar leather bracelet. You tugged his arm lightly and he held it up. "Is that the one I made you for junior high graduation," you asked. "Yeah, I don't really own jewelry but it looks cool and it was sweet," he shrugged. 

"Awwwww team mom appreciates his mother's day gift," Tanaka said. You laughed stepping out from behind Suga. You were not expecting anything regarding Sugawara Koushi and matronly-responsibility in the same sentence, given your lengthy friendship. "Team mom," you asked surprised. "Oh, that's right! (Y/n)-san only knows chaotic Suga," Noya said. Koushi shook his head chuckling.

"(Y/n)," Asahi greeted, joining the group. "Hi," you waved. "(Y/l/n)," Daichi greeted. "I invited her if that's okay. Miya couldn't stay," Koushi shared. "Yeah, no worries. What's one extra," Daichi said walking inside. "I can pay for myself. You don't-," you started to argue. Suga's hand clamped over your mouth as he gave a thumbs up to Daichi. You turned facing him with his hand still on your mouth. "Koushi Sugawara! I swear I will kick your ass," you scolded despite your words being muffled.

Suga started laughing as he dropped his hand. "I forgot your face actually heats up when you get mad. You're precious," he said pulling you into a hug. "I'm still mad at you," you grumbled into his shoulder pouting. "Oh, I didn't know Suga had a girlfriend," said a small voice. You felt your cheeks burn as your eyes grew wide looking at the fluffy haired ginger as Suga let go. "Oh no! We- we're not-," you both started stammering. You looked at him, seeing he was blushing just as hard, and felt some of the awkward drift off of you shoulders. You both started laughing at the shade of red on the other's cheeks. "I'm not his girlfriend. Koushi and I grew up together. He and Michimiya are actually the reason I manage the girl's volleyball team," you shared.

Asahi muttered something and you looked over as Suga chopped his arm at him. "Stop hitting people," you said smacking his arm. "(Y/n), this is Hinata and Kageyama. They're the ones that can do that crazy quick," Suga shared rubbing the point of impact. Drama queen. "The ones that knocked the VP's toupee onto Daichi's head," you asked pressing your lips together to keep from cackling. "SHHH! You're not supposed to know that! He will have our asses," Suga stressed. "Your fault for telling me," you countered.

He shook his head waving a scolding finger before continuing, "And coming now is Tsukishima and Yamaguchi." "They're all first years," you asked, looking at their heights. "I know they're fucking tall as shit," Tanaka said. "And his jumps can compete against them," you asked pointing to Hinata impressed. "YEAH," Hinata and Noya exclaimed, excited. "That's so cool," you exclaimed. "THANK YOU (Y/N)-SAN," Hinata exclaimed.

"It's not that cool," Tsukishima deadpanned. "Oooo. Salty giraffe," you blurted out loud. You covered your mouth and bowed. "I'M SO SORRY! I DIDN'T MEAN TO SAY THAT OUT LOUD! THAT WAS SO RUDE OF ME," you exclaimed in panic. You heard the guys laughing around you. "It's fine I guess," Tsukishima said sounding unbothered. "I see you have not changed a bit," Ennoshita remarked joining the group. "When did Enno-kun get sassy," you asked Suga. Koushi covered his mouth laughing, as Narita and Kinoshita joined.

"Is this what Yachi's going to be like as a third year," Kageyama asked. "OH MY GOD," Hinata exclaimed. "Yachi," you asked confused. "The first year Kiyoko-san's training to be the new manager," Tanaka said. Your eyes grew wide and you turned to Suga in panic, "We graduate this year!" "Yes," he laughed confused. "Shit! I didn't even start looking for a replacement manager," you thought aloud falling into the one track minded focus he allegedly adored, "Damn it!" You flopped your forehead onto his shoulder as he laughed.

"You'll figure it out," Asahi reassured. You stood upright and shook your head pulling out your phone, "I'm setting a reminder." "You're still going to forget," Enno said. "Ah- heeyy. Have some faith me," you complained. "She is just older Yachi," Yamaguchi said to Hinata. "Maybe Yachi is just younger (Y/l/n)-san," Tanaka countered. "Thanks Tanaka-kun," you said, absentmindedly.

A mistake was made. You looked over to see him frozen. "I think you killed him," Narita said. "I didn't mean too! Koushi fix him," you panicked. "Why me," he asked. "They said you're the team mom," you said writing in your notes. "Even (Y/L/N)-SENPAI AGREES," Noya shouted as Tanaka started laughing.

"(Y/l/n)-san do you have any more drunk Suga stories," Kino asked. "Drunk Suga," Kageyama and Hinata asked confused. "WHAT," Yamaguchi blurted. "They don't know do they," you asked Suga. Ohhh the troves and treasures you have collected over the years. Over a decade of payback and blackmail stories. And the fear in his eyes only cemented he was well aware of that fact. "And they're not going to know," Suga said shaking his head. You smiled deviously, "You mean like about the time you called me at two am, lost in the woods behind our houses, missing a shoe, just to sing under the sea from the little mermaid," you started and his hand quickly covered your mouth.

The guys started cracking despite Suga's distressed expression and silent pleas for them not to listen. "What happened to your shoe," Tanaka asked. You pulled Suga's hand down, "He gifted it to a frog he met in his drunken travels." "I was not drunk! This did not happen," Suga started waggling a finger at you. You nodded, sarcastically, behind his hand as it covered your mouth once more. "Let's not forget the first time you tried to mix drinks and ended up hysterically crying to Asahi and myself about the plight of the honeybee," Suga countered. 

You started laughing as Daichi walked out confused. "She could have just as easily been stone cold sober," Asahi noted. "Oh no," Daichi muttered, "The baby foxes of the bees?" "Bees," Suga said. "Baby foxes," Hinata asked. "I get very emotional about animals. And! We are children of god and always abide by the law," you said to placate Koushi. "(Y/l/n)-senpai is so cool," Noya said. "Food," Daichi said passing the bags around.

** _~Skipity do dah~_ **

You held the pork bun in your mouth as you pulled up the flyer you were working on in PhotoShop. You handed the tablet to Koushi. You watched his face waiting for feedback as he sat quietly on the curb beside you. "I think this is one of your best ones," he said. "Thanks. I'm still iffy about the text though," you admitted. 

"What about...," he started, resting the tablet between both of your outside legs, as if both hands being free would make his brain function more efficiently, "the um- oh god. I don't remember which project, but the one where you did the layering and shadow effect and made it like breaking through the smoke with Miya and the team?" "Oh! I think I know what one you're talking about," you said and started back. You scrolled through your neatly labeled project files.

"What was that," he asked as you kept scrolling. "What was what," you asked tapping on a project from two years ago. "YES! That one! And there was a project titled KSug Birthday. Could the KSug possibly stand for Koushi Sugawara," he asked with a sneaky little smirk. "You shit! I told you not to read project titles," you said, smacking his arm. "What's the project," he asked. "I'm not going to tell you," you said turning the tablet off, open to the project with the text effect so you'll remember for later, "Then it won't be a surprise." 

"This is on you for being so organized. I'm going to find it," he said. "You don't know my tablet log in," you pointed out, "And! If you did that, I would be so sad that we could no longer be friends." "You don't have a choice. You're stuck with me at this point," he said. "You are not peeking at the main part of your birthday gift," you argued. "Come ooonnn," he complained. You stuffed the tablet in your bag shaking your head.

** _~Hinata~_ **

"They are soulmates," Tanaka-san whispered. I nodded looking over to see Suga-san laughing and talking with (Y/n)-san. He did look really happy. "He's liked her since we were first years and refuses to do anything about it," Noya-san shared. "But Asahi said he overheard Miya-san and (Y/n)-san talking about (Y/n) also having a crush on Suga, hence the sexual tension," Noya whispered. Sexual tension? They just seemed a little flirty to me. "Come on dude make a move," Tanaka-san pleaded in a whisper. I glanced back to see the others still inside. Coast is still clear.

I looked over to see (Y/n)-san looking at Suga-san blushing as he talked to her. "I wish we could hear what they're saying," I whispered. "Probably confessing their undying love," Noya whispered. Suga-san's arm started to raise to go around her shoulder. "Yes," I whispered. "YES," Noya-san whisper shouted. "It's happening! It's happening," Tanaka-san panicked, excited. Suga-san's arm dropped and he looked around before spotting us. "We're dead," I said as he said something to (Y/n)-san before running toward us. We all screamed running back toward the safety of the store. I felt my feet lift from the ground. "Boke," I heard from Kageyama behind me. "I will fight you," I said. "What the hell are you three doing," Suga-san asked holding Tanaka-san and Noya-san by the back of their collars. I looked back and up to see Daichi-san holding my collar.

I smiled sheepishly praying he won't murder me if I'm adorable enough. "We may or may not have been watching for you to make you move on (Y/n)-san," I folded under their glares. "Shouyo nooo," Noya-san said, disappointed. "I'm sorry Noya-senpai. I want to live," I apologized. "Seriously. Guys, please stop pressing for that. She's just a friend," Suga-san insisted. "Yeah, let Suga and (Y/l/n) deal with their emotions on their own," Daichi said setting me down.... Did he-? Did Daichi just...? SIDE WITH US?????? "Daichi," Suga panicked turning bright red. "He does like her," I said excited. "Shut up," Suga panicked. "Now, go walk her home," Daichi said. "What," Suga asked in a whisper. "I will handle it here, go walk her home," Daichi insisted. "Yeah," Asahi agreed, excited. "Then make your move man," Tanaka said excited. "No, no, no! Shut up," Suga started looking back and forth panicked.

A calm washed over the silver-haired, third year and he turned and pointed finger at Daichi. "If I don't chicken out you have to ask Miya to the dance," Suga countered. "What," Daichi asked. "Miya," Noya asked. Suga just tilted his head and Daichi grumbled. Are they using telepathy!? COULD THEY DO THAT THIS WHOLE TIME!? Oh no... What if they read my thoughts when I was distracted by Kageyama..... AAAAHHHH I'M SORRY!

"Fine, but only if the confirmation comes from Hana that you didn't chicken out," Daichi bargained, pulling me from my reactions. "Deal," Suga agreed. He turned and froze. "Dude go," Noya whispered. "I'm going to puke," Suga said. "Bad meat bun," I asked. "Boke Hinata! No dumbass! He's nervous," Kageyama argued. He's so pretty when he's mad. "You got this," Asahi reassured. Suga nodded hyping himself up and took a few steps forward before pivoting and walking back with his head hung low, "I can't do it!"

Tanaka and Noya held his shoulders so he was stuck in place. "It's just (Y/n)," Asahi reassured. "Jus- I have been _in love_ with that girl since we were kids," Suga stressed. "Aww," I said. "Just ask her to the dance. You don't have to share everything," Asahi reasoned. "Nah, nah just all at once. Rip off the band-aid," Tanaka suggested. "Yeah what's the worst that happens? She rejects you and you ruin your friendship with your childhood best friend," Noya asked. All life left Suga's body. "U-uh Noya-senpai I think you broke him," I said. "Is he breathing," Kageyama asked.

"Uhh Koushi," (Y/n)-san called from the curb. He turned pulling up the calm façade almost immediately. HOW!? WITCHCRAFT!!! "Yeah," he asked. "It's getting late. I'm going to start... heading home," she said before waving. "It was really good to see you guys," she called. "Go," Daichi hissed through his grin as we all waved. (Y/n) turned and Suga remained glued in place. I helped Tanaka and Noya shove him out before we closed the door behind the startled Suga. He straightened up as she started to turn back. "Uh- (Y/n)! Wait up," he called jogging over. "YES," Tanaka, Noya, and I cheered. "Weird," Kageyama said walking back to his seat. "You wouldn't get it because the only emotions you feel are directed at volleyball," I said sticking my tongue out and pulling my cheek down. I yelped as Kageyama started shouting and advancing.

** _~Sugawara~_ **

"Sorry about that. They can be idiots," I said rubbing the back of my neck. Oh my god my hands are so clammy! STILL!? "I'll walk you home," I said. "Oh, thanks," she smiled. I felt my heart freeze as my breathing caught in my chest. The golden light from the setting sun did the thing where it made her eyes turn a warm (E/c). She looked to almost be glowing. We've spent over a hundred sunsets together and she still managed to take my breath away for each one. Damn it, I really fell hard huh? When did that happen? ... I knew. I know when.

"Koushi? Are you okay," she asked. "Beautiful," slipped out of my mouth. OH MY GOD! NO! NO NO NO! AHHHHHHHHH! "What," she asked wide eyed. "Uh- The sky," I said looking away before staring at my feet and looking back up picking my pace up a little bit. Strike me down now, kill me. I tried to cover, "The sky is really beautiful." "O- Yeah. Golden hour is still the best time of day. It makes for the best photos to work with too. I barely need to edit the saturation levels," she started rattling. I walked quietly beside her. I could listen to her talk forever. Her (H/l), (h/c), (hair texture) hair bounced in the ponytail as she spoke excitedly about editing.

My chest started pounding as I tried to muster up any courage at all to ask her. "You want to stop at the park," I blurted. "Uh- yeah okay," she agreed. We turned and I headed for our regular meet up spot. The willow tree branches had warm golden rays breaking through the gaps. "Um- I- uh," I stammered as she stood patiently looking up at me with her big (e/c) eyes. "WOULd you want to go the dance with me," I asked in one scrambled string of words. " _With_ you," she asked looking back at me in shock. "A-as friends of course," I panicked bringing my hands up before fidgeting with my sleeves.

"O-of course! Uh- yes! Yeah. Yeah, that sounds fun," she stammered gripping onto her messenger bag's strap. "Cool! Cool. Awesome," I said feeling excitement bubbling in my chest like a tea kettle just before it whistles. "Although, I thought we already were, though. You kinda asked this morning," she noted. "Wel- yeah. As.. as a group. I meant like, buying the tickets and what not, since the couple's ticket is cheaper," I stammered. 

Yeah. That's a good cover. Right? Please do not see through me. "Smart. Yeah. Good point. Well, sounds like a plan," she agreed. "Yeah," I smiled back. The light started to dim. I looked at my phone. "Let's get you home," I panicked. She nodded walking with me. My arms felt weak as my hands kept shaking. I did it. I did it! That's a win... for now. I walked her to her door. "Night (Y/n)," I said. "Night, Koshi," she said walking inside. 

I walked back to the side walk and made it a ways back to my own house. YES! I jumped up voicing a silent scream in excitement. I called Daichi's number unable to keep from bouncing on the balls of my feet. I walked into my house. "You're in a good mood," mom said as my call to Daichi failed. Asshole. I hung up my coat and pulled off my shoes before covering my mouth with my hand. "What," mom asked. "I.... might... have asked (Y/n)... to the... dance. As friends! But-," I started and she jumped up shouting excited. "I was starting to get really nervous you'd never tell her," mom said. "I didn't tell her yet! I just... asked her to the dance. As friends," I corrected as my mom pulled me into a hug. My phone went off. Daichi.

_** ~You~ ** _

You sat in the middle of your bed unable to stop smiling. You laid back staring at your ceiling and pulled your pillow up to your face before screaming into it and laughing. "Mooooom. (Y/n)'s being weird again," your younger brother called. You sat up spotting Ikero in your doorway. You jumped up and ran picking him up and spinning him around. He started scream laughing. "Say it to my face, punk," you teased your little brother. "You're being weird," he giggled as his light brunet hair flopped around in a shaggy mess. "If I'm weird, you're weird! We're related bud," you said and set him in your shoulders. He was definitely going through another growth spurt. Shrimpy is heavier than when you did this last week. "No," he insisted. You started bending back and forth and he cried out gripping onto you tightly.

"(Y/n)! Put your brother down. Stop tormenting him," mom said. You set Ikero down and he ran to the couch like it was the safe zone in a game of man hunt. "Was that Koushi that walked you home," mom asked. I nodded. "Why didn't you invite him inside!? I want to watch Star Wars with him again," Ikero asked. "He had to go home too bud. It's a school night," you said leaning on the couch. Ikero pouted. "I can see if we can pencil in a playdate for you and Koushi," you said faking an official tone. "YES," Ikero cheered. "How is he," mom asked. "Good! He caught me right after our practices ended," you shared, "Left my uniform blazer by the club room." "Your knight in shining armor," mom teased. You shrugged chuckling. Something like that. You walked back to your room and closed the door before sitting on your bed hugging your pillow once more.

** _~SKKKKIIIIPPP~_ **

You walked to your seat in school looking through your bag. "Daichi," you heard Suga say in panic. You looked up to see an excited smile on Daichi's face as Koushi stood in the hall biting his fist anxiously. "Did he really ask you to go with him," Daichi asked. "Y-yes," you stammered confused as to why Daichi was freaking out. "Are you just covering for him," Daichi asked. "Cover? For what," you asked, "I'm confused." "And are you goi-," Daichi started. "DAICHI," Koushi exclaimed rushing in, almost tackling him. Daichi laughed. "Sawamura! Sugawara," the teacher reprimanded. They both smiled sheepishly and bowed to give an apology.

Miya walked in and sat in front of you asking, "Why did I hear you two yelling? It's tooo eeeeaaaarly." "Suga asked (Y/l/n) to go to the dance with him," Daichi said as the boys took their seats beside you. "Really," Miya asked, turning so fast you thought she'd get whiplash. "Dude! Stop making such a big deal out of it," Suga said turning bright red. You looked over a bit startled. Why is he so flustered? You locked eyes with him for a moment and he quickly looked away with a small smile. 

"Why didn't you tell me," Miya demanded. "Well, we were already going to go together, but now we save money doing it," you pointed out. "Where you at least cute about it!? This is our last year! I swear if you asked her over text," Miya started. "Michimiya, chill," you laughed nervously. She seemed about ready to kill him. "How'd you pop the question," Daichi teased. You held your head in your hands to try and hide the heat rising to your face. "I asked her to a dance. I didn't propose," Koushi defended just as bright red.

"Miya, you going to pair up with anyone in our group for the cheaper ticket," you asked trying to get some of the heat off of Koushi and yourself. Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head. "I mean, I wasn't going to ask anyone, but I wouldn't say no," she said avoiding looking at Daichi who looked like a deer in headlights. Miya turned around flustered now.

You felt a tap on your arm. You looked over to see Suga staring at his notebook with a folded up note in his hand by your arm. You took it quickly and unfolded it under your desk before setting it under your notebook while the class took attendance. You shifted the notebook over and answered when your name was called. _"Sorry about Daichi. Also are you free after practice tonight?"_ You took your pen writing _"I can be. Didn't have anything planned. Why?"_ You folded the paper and kept your head down before flicking your wrist and landing it on his desk. His eyes remained glued to his desk as his head shot up a bit. You looked back to your notebook to avoid drawing attention.

Announcements started to wrap up. You heard a tap and looked over seeing it by your foot followed by an exasperated groan from Suga, who buried his head in shame. You slid it over and knocked your pencil off your desk. You leaned over picking up both. _"I'm kidnapping you after practice then. Please hold all questions until later ^.^"_ Why is he adorable? You smiled stuffing it in your note book and gave a thumbs up. You glanced over to see him smiling at his notebook. You rested your head in your hands working on some homework. You shook your head chucking. Another Koushi adventure.

** _~SKIPPY BOOIIII~_ **

You walked back toward the club room. "I'm sure we can find someone for the position in one of the arts clubs," Miya suggested. "Maybe," you nodded trying to work out the replacement manager problem. "Tanaka," you heard shouted above. You looked up startled as Tanaka ran past holding a shirt above his head. "I swear to gOD TANAKA RYUUNOSUKE," Koushi's voice shouted. He came down the stairs and hopped over to ledge instead of taking the last few steps. Dumbass. 

You froze, seeing he was in sneakers, his warm up pants, and an open jacket... with no shirt. Heat rose to your cheeks as you spotted his abs and V-line. WHAT THE FUCK!? WHEN!? Tanaka yelped running back up the other stairwell. You felt a hand close my jaw, which you had no clue was open. "CUT IT OUT," Daichi's voice bellowed.

You looked at Michimiya who was laughing. "When did that happen," You asked. "You don't get a figure like that over night babes," Miya said. "I can finally die happy. That's it. Good bye cruel world, I have been blessed," you said walking into your room changing room. "You're adorable," she said, laughing. "Koushi's adorable. Koushi was _just_ supposed to be adorable. But now he's hot!? That's not fair! Who let it happen," you demanded in a whisper shout. _And he'll never know I saw that._

You pulled half of your hair up and pulled on your emergency casual wear. "Excuse me," she asked as you pulled on your cropped (f/c) hoodie. "What? They're high-waisted pants," you asked looking at the black and white, plaid pants. "Why are you in casuals," she asked. You pulled on your boots and cuffed your jeans to avoid her gaze. "I'm going to hang out with Koushi," you shrugged. "If you don't tell me everything after, I will murder you," Miya said. "Nothing is going to happen," you said grabbing your bag and slinging it over your shoulder. "See you say that, but every time, something happens," Miya said. "No," you said walking out with her. "Text me later," she said starting off. "Okay," you said.

"(Y/n)-chan," you heard Koushi call from the stairs. You turned as he jogged over. Jeans and boots. Damn a shirt too. Of course he's wearing a shirt. Why wouldn't he be? "A patented Koushi adventure," you asked. "Something like that," he nodded tilting his head. " _Something?_ Am I going to die," you asked playfully. "I- no," he insisted, "Just trust me." "You only say that when I should absolutely not trust you," you laughed walking with him. 

You stopped in a little corner deli you both used to come to a lot more back in elementary and middle school and he picked up an order. "I pre ordered so you couldn't try to pay me back," he shared. "You're bribing me with food? What are we going to bury a body," you asked. "You're quite the smartass today," he noted handing you a bag after he peeked inside. "And you're being quite mysterious today," you countered. A bacon cheese burger, potato chips and a soda. "No pickles," he confirmed. He seemed a bit stiff and nervous.

"Okay, I'm kind of worried now," You admitted as you both walked to the entrance of the woods behind your houses. The sun was nearly completely set and he hadn't said a word just scanning the air around him. "Koushi," you asked. You looked over and his cheeks burned bright red before he looked back ahead taking your wrist and leading you through. What is up with him? "Koushi," you asked again, worried. "Just trust me," he pleaded. You nodded. "I trust you," you said following him through to a clearing.

You both stopped on the edge of the pond that grows lotus flowers. He stopped and turned to look at you turning bright red again. He turned his head with a sheepish smile. "Do you remember coming here," he asked. You nodded unable to forget, "We came here back in junior high, everyday until we found out what high school we were both going to. How could I forget? We spent literal hours here. Like we would watch the stars start to come out. And this is where I found you when you called me drunk and gave your shoe to a frog."

He set down his bags and walked to the pond and kneeled beside it fixing a flipped over lotus flower. You watched him stand and toyed with your sweater anxiously. "I don't want to be friends," he blurted. He turned to you wide-eyed. "DAMNIT THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT," he panicked rushing back and taking your hands in his. Your cheeks started to burn as your heart pounded out of your chest, "I-I mean I want to be more than friends!" He let go of your hands and bowed apologizing to try and hide his face, "I'm sorry. I tried not to let my feelings get in the way of our friendship, but I can't hide them anymore." He stood upright, "And I completely understand if you hate me for being so selfish-!"

He's spiraling. "I like you too," you blurted quickly. His face dropped in shock as heat rose to your own cheeks. A grin crept onto his face before his cheeks hid his eyes. You just said it out loud. A laugh came from him before he pulled you into a hug and you held onto him tightly. YOU SAID IT OUT LOUD TO HIM!

"I could never hate you," you said into his shoulder. "I really got myself worried sick for nothing huh," he asked sheepishly. You smiled looking up at him. "So when you asked me to go with you yesterday," you asked. "I meant to ask as more than friends, but I- uh I might have chickened out," he admitted. Your heart swelled. "So what made you pick this place," you asked. "It was where I realized I didn't want to lose you," he admitted, "That week was one of the most terrifying weeks of my life. Just, not knowing if we'd be split up and I promised myself to never do anything that might result in losing you ever again." "OH! You're so cute I love yo-," you started and clamped your hand over your mouth.

"I can't believe I just said that. I'm so sorry," you started panicking as he laughed. "I was so nervous I was going to say it first and scare you even more," he admitted. "KOUSHI," you exclaimed feeling your face heat up. He! Me? Lov-LOVES!? "Don't look _so_ surprised," he laughed. "I jus- I never- not that- I mean," you said and motioned to him as the words failed to leave your mouth, "Stop laughing! I'm panicking! You LOVE me!? How long!? You let me just be a babbling flustered mess all these years!? KOUSHI!"

You froze as your cheeks started burning even more furiously and your heart melted as he kissed your forehead. You looked up as your mouth glued shut. It was almost like your joints were locked in place. All you could do was watch his face. The soft smile beneath the fluffy mess of silvery hair. Your heart stopped as he locked eyes with you. The sweet familiar earnest smile rested on his goofy little face.

"I could barely speak the entire way here I was so anxious. You're my best friend and I thought there was no way _you'd_ like _me_ ,"he explained. "Why'd you say it like that," you asked, "I'm not that special." You yelped as he chopped your arm. "None of that shit," he scolded. "Duuude," you complained. "You are the most amazing person I know," he said. "But you know yourself," you countered. He smiled shaking his head. "LIKE THAT! You're smooth little dad jokes with your precious little smile, and the way you blurt out your thoughts and immediately apologize, and how you're so sweet and welcoming to everyone, and the little snort when you laugh too hard, or how flustered you get over any sort of affection," he started and your cheeks, which had just began to cool down, started to heat up once more as he continued on.

It was like the walls to a dam had been crushed as he rattled off the little things you didn't even realize you do, "Or the little scrunch your face does when you get annoyed. The thinky face you do when you somehow tune out all chaos around you. The nonstop grinding through projects that almost never are for you, but for the people you care about, the sweet dumb dorky way you torment your brother. Or the quiet dazed off look." He smiled as you squinted a bit while the sun bounced off your eye, reaching the end of golden hour.

The sunlight made a halo behind his head. Breathe! Breathe! You need to breathe. You haven't breathed. You've seen it a million times. You tried to fill your lungs with air but your chest was still tense. The little beauty mark slowly crinkled in the corner of his eyes as the slow cute little smile formed on his face, like clockwork. "But my favorite times are now. Sunsets never cease to cement how stunning you are. I-I kind slipped up and thought aloud yesterday, but I meant it. You look really beautiful when the sun is setting," he said looking to his feet. Despite the shadows making it harder to see his face, you knew he was blushing.

NO MORE FREEZING UP! You placed your hands on either side of his face and lifted his head a little before stepping up on the tips of your toes to kiss him. "I'm not good with words or with making my thoughts coherent like you, but even hearing all that from you- especially, hearing all that from you, I'd still say you're out of my league," you replied. He just stood with a shocked expression for a moment. "Koushi," you asked to see if he was still breathing. "I love you," he said. "Does this mean we're dating now," you asked. "Yes, please," he nodded. You smiled before catching yourself and tried to bite it back a tiny bit. "We should probably eat our food," you suggested feeling your stomach rumble.

** _~Skip~_ **

You pulled out your phone as you both laid in the grass. The stars glittered above, drawing his full attention. You took a quick photo of him in the grass smiling up at the stars. That's going to be a project. You looked to see a text from your mom. "Everything okay," he asked. "Just letting my mom know I'm not dead," you reassured, "Oh! Ikero wants to watch Star Wars with you again as a heads up." "Will there be snacks," Suga asked. "It's my house. Of course," You said. "Then absolutely. No girls allowed though," he teased managing to keep a serious face. "I will draw on your face when you pass out," you threatened. "Promise," he asked laughing. "Pinky promise," I nodded. "I 'dunno I might consider making an exception. But Ikero has to make the terms," Koushi teased.

You propped yourself our on your elbows and leaned over planting a kiss on his lips. You smiled at the small silent shocked expression on his face. "Screw his opinion! You are my woman I will fight your kid brother if he has an issue with that," Koushi said placing his hands on your cheeks trying to gently guide you back down. You pecked him and asked, "You're going to fight an eight year old?" "If! I! Must! Absolutely! Now give me a proper kiss! You have no idea how long I have wanted to do that," he pleaded. "You're pitiful," you teased. "Please, I love you," he pleaded again using his puppy dog eyes, "Baby! Give me attention." You laughed leaning back down into the kiss.

"Yay."


	2. Yamaguchi Tadashi: Oi Freckles! Step Away From my Kid!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a soulmate au
> 
> the tattoo one
> 
> yams is a little confused by his soulmates first words
> 
> he a little concerned
> 
> they're a little peculiar

**_ Yamaguchi _ **

"What's it say," Hinata asked as we were taking about our soulmate tattoos. "It's kind of embarrassing," I admitted, thinking of their first words. Most people I knew got some form of hello or normal conversation starters. "Can't be that bad," Suga reassured. I pulled my sleeve up. They looked at my wrist as I avoided watching their reactions by looking to see Tsukki argue with Kageyama as they practiced spiking. 

"Oi! Freckles! Step away from my kid," Suga read quietly, "Okay... admittedly, it's _unique_." Hinata covered his mouth trying not to laugh, "I think they're cool already." "My kid," Suga reread raising an eyebrow. "Maybe it's like how Suga-san adopted us," Hinata noted, optimistically. "I did not adopt you, you're just completely helpless forces of chaos without me," Suga said. I glanced back at my wrist and covered it. 

They're going to think I'm some weird guy that passes candy out of a van. What if I go crazy trying to find the person and _do turn into a guy that passes out candy from a van_?? Please no. Why couldn't I have gotten something painstakingly normal. The last thing I need is something else to make me weird. A volleyball hit my head. "Tsukishima," Suga scolded. "Stop it idiot. It's nothing to be ashamed about," he said before going back to practice so I would be unable to argue.

"Damn it," Hinata muttered. "What," Suga asked. "Natsu is getting out early," Hinata worried. "Your sister," I asked. "Bring her to practice," Suga offered, "Her school's nearby right?" Hinata nodded, "You sure it'll be ok?" "Yeah as long as it's cool with you," Suga noted. Hinata nodded. "Yamaguchi please go with him so he doesn't get lost," Suga pleaded. "O-okay," I agreed.

**_ Your POV _ **

"Terushima-san wait! Don't-," you grimaced as the upperclassman took a volleyball to the face. He jumped up excitedly, "Closer! Just a few more feet and you'll be playing with the pros," he said running over to Natsu to give her a double high five. "Will I even beat my brother," she asked. "Absolutely," he said. You smiled sweetly as he ran back around and high-fived you. "You look down," he noted. "I'm not," you defended. "It's your soulmate again isn't it," he asked. 

"What if he's like a much older guy," you asked. "A sugar daddy isn't terrible," he defended. "Or what if it's a girl that's into older girls," you questioned. "You'll win her heart over no problem," he said confidently. "I hate your optimism," you noted. "Kid, it's going to be fine, besides, worse comes to worst just use one of us to make them jealous," he offered. "No, you know I can't do that," you insisted. "That is true you are far too gentle to knowingly harm another person for your own gain. Why do you have to be such shounen protagonist, in the first arc, type," he asked. "Nerd," you called out. 

"Alright everyone! Time to say goodbye to our very special guests form the Johzenji volleyball team," you directed. You turned to Misaki-san and bowed, "Thank you again so so so much! It means so much to them. They ask about my-our school all the time!" She chuckled causing you to stand confused. "No worries, the boys needed some community service hours anyways," she reassured, "You're really doing a remarkable job. It's really nice to see the Youth Educators' club running again." "I still can't believe they're letting a first year monitor students," you shared. "Don't sell yourself so short. You've been doing an amazing job," Misaki-san complimented. 

Your heart swelled as you heard such praise from _the_ Misaki Hana. You held back tears of pride. "Onee-san," one of the kids shouted. You straightened up spotting Sato standing by the crying Ito. You grabbed the first aid kit. "I'll watch the door from the outside as I board the boys on the bus," Misaki offered. "Thank you! Really, thank you so much," you replied running over. "Hinata," You called to gather Natsu pulling Kato with you. "Go get your stuff. Kato can you be an extra special helper and get Ito-kun's bag. Kato nodded vehemently as they darted to the cubbies in front of me.

"S-s-sorry onee-san. I-I ran and I-I- I know I wasn't s-supposed to," Ito blubbered. "You're not going to get double punished. I think this scraped knee is punishment enough," you smiled warmly. The small fluffy haired brunette nodded sniffling. He sniffed back a massive, sob, snot-rocket. You pulled out a tissue and held it to his nose letting him blow it out. You put the tissue in a small bag and pulled out the alcohol wipe. "You're going to feel some stinging but it's going to be real quick okay," You asked glancing back to see a tuft of orange. 

God damn it Natsu. Not again. You saw the height and black jacket and sighed in relief. Oh just Natsu's brother in the main hall. Not Natsu. Thank god. You looked back as Kato brought over the book bag and jacket. "Thank you very much," you praised. "Thanks Mei," Ito said Kato nodded smiling. Natsu ran over grabbing Mei's arm in her usual excited tizzy.

"Onee-san! Can we color at the table until pick up," Natsu asked. "Okay, but if you wander off or get into trouble you won't get the special secret surprise I'm bringing tomorrow," you warned. Trying to keep some sort of order. "SPECIAL SECRET SURPRISE," Natsu asked lighting up. You nodded, "But it's only for kids that behave." "I'll be good! I'll be the bestest good kid," Natsu jumped up. "Good. Go ahead then. Let me patch up Ito-kun," you said. Mei and Natsu hugged you before running to the tables. "Ready," You asked. Ito nodded putting on a brave face.

**_ Yamaguchi _ **

"Can you go make sure she's packed up," Hinata asked. I nodded feeling a bit awkward. I walked in to see a really pretty girl sitting with a first aid kit in front of a little boy with a scraped knee. "Yamaguchi," Natsu said excitedly. I pulled my attention from the stunning (H/c) girl who had a smile that lit up the room. "Hi Natsu-chan. You're already packed up huh? You have a good day," I greeted and kneeled to sit at the table with her and her friend. It was my first time coming here with Hinata. It was a really cute place, but the class seemed kind of small. 

"Today we played volleyball with the kids from Onee-san's school! She got to come in early with them too because it was a half day! They said once I can get the ball over the net I can probably beat Shoyo one day," Natsu rambled excitedly. I laughed nodding. "I'd love to see that," I said. A sweet voice hit my ears puling my attention away from the kid. "See! Not so bad! Took it like a champ! That's my little warrior! High five," the girl said. I looked back and couldn't help but smile as she spread her own sunny spirit to the kid in front of her. There was no longer blood trailing down his knee. She must be the girl that runs the aftercare club Hinata was talking about.

"Aaaaaaand all better! See," she smiled smoothing over the Disney bandaid. It was so sweet. "Yamaguchi, do you think onee-san is pretty," Natsu asked. I looked at her startled. I opened my mouth trying to think of a response. I mean yeah, but do I tell that to child? What's appropriate? "Oi! Freckles! Step away from my kid," the girl's voice snapped, suddenly harsh and firm. I looked up frozen in place. I'm going to die. The sweet pretty girl is going to kill me. 

WAIT! What did she just say? I opened my mouth again and felt myself gaping like a fish. "No! No! Onee-san this is one of Shoyo's friends. No stranger danger. Yamaguchi-san is friendly," Natsu defended. "Oh," the girl said softening her expression. "Yamaguchi is she-," Hinata asked popping his head in. "Oh hey, (Y/l/n)-chan," Hinata said. 

(Y/l/n) .... pretty. 

My... soulmate. 

I just met-. 

"I'm so sorry for the misunderstanding," she apologized. Huh? "Y-you're younger than I thought you'd be," I admitted before hearing my own words. "OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY," I apologized immediately. Her face dropped as she ended up just pointing at me. "Natsu what's going on," Natsu's friend asked. "Y-uh- I jus- Oh my god," (Y/l/n) panicked turning bright red as she covered her face embarrassed. 

I stood apologizing. "I"m so sorry I didn't mean to- and you're working too. Oh my god! I'm sorry," I panicked. "No! I'm sorry! I yelled at you for our very first meeting," she apologized. "No! No! NO! You were just doing your job," I apologized. "Yamaguchi. What just happened while I was out," Hinata questioned taking on Suga's tone. I reeled back alarmed and lowered my sleeve. "THEY'RE SOULMATES," Natsu squealed out. "I'll text Suga," Hinata nodded. "Um, can you give me ten- twenty minutes," (Y/l/n) asked. "YES," Hinata shouted. "We'll be outside until the kids all get picked up," Hinata said grabbing my wrist and Natsu's. "Sho-," I started and was cut off as I was dragged out. 

"Does this mean I get to see more of both Onee-san and Yamaguchi," Natsu asked excitedly. I sat forward leaning on my knee. 

_(Y/l/n)_ I thought, repeating her name in my mind. 

_My soulmate. She's so sweet and pretty._

I looked over at Shoyo. "I still can't believe (Y/f/n) is your soulmate," Shoyo chuckled. "(Y/n)," I asked hearing her first name for the first time. 

_Yamaguchi (Y/n)._

I felt an even bigger smile creep onto my face. 

_Ow my cheeks._

"You JUST MET! Try to fall a little slower man," Hinata teased hitting my arm. "S-sorry! Dude! Do you have any idea how stressed I was about that," I admitted feeling my cheeks heat up. "What a lucky catch," Natsu said. "Yeah," I agreed looking ahead as my mind brought up her face. 

The sweet smile, cute little embarrassed blush. 

"Yamaguchi!... TADASHI," Hinata said trying to get my attention. I jumped up and looked over seeing (Y/f/n) standing in the doorway. "Hi," she said fiddling with her fingers. I jumped up, "Hi!" "I'm really sorry again," she started. "No worries at all," I insisted, "Um I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi. Uh-! You can call me whatever is comfortable for you!" "I'm (Y/f/n) and same goes for you. Um I'm a first year at Johzenji. How about you? Do you go to Karasuno like Shoyo-san," she asked. 

San... so younger than Hinata. That doesn't say much. Hinata's the oldest of the first years on the team. 

"Uh- yeah! I'm a first year too," I shared. "(Y/n)-chan you have any plans? Karasuno's nearby want to come watch one of our practices and get to know your soulmate better," Hinata asked. I looked over startled. "O- I don't want to intrude," she started. "It's totally fine! Besides then I don't need to make the guys worry about keeping an eye on Natsu," Hinata noted, "A win, win!" We can't just force her. "I mean I was just going to go for my run and head home," (Y/n) started. "PERFECT," Hinata said as Natsu was already on his back like a koala. He gripped my wrist and (Y/n)'s. I looked at her startled. "I'm so sorry," I apologized. She chuckled sheepishly. "I'm used to his eccentricities by now," she admitted still a bright pink. 

** _~Skip to them at the school~_ **

"No, no, no. We're wrapping up. I _NEED_ to hear this," Sugawara insisted. "Koushi," Daichi started. "Sawamura I swear to god! If you don't let me have this moment to pry into my children's lives I will never forgive you," Suga-san insisted as his eyes wet the same kind of feral as when we cheered from the sidelines or he was subtly trying to intimidate the other team on the court. "Okay, that's a wrap guys," Daichi said, not trying his luck. 

"What was his first line," Tsukki asked. (Y/n) looked up terrified. "OH! This is Tsukishima Kei! He's my best friend," I introduced. "U-uh hello," she greeted. He looked at her expectantly. "OH! Right," she stammered and held up her own wrist. A small smile crossed Tsukki's face for a tiny fraction of a second before it faded quickly to his neutral expression. He gave a nod patting my shoulder and walked to go clean up the gym. "They were both a blushing mess and they wouldn't stop apologizing," Hinata said. "Yamaguchi wouldn't stop smiling since he first saw her either," Natsu outed. My eyes widened and I focused on the back wall trying to avoid the comments from the others. Tsukki winked before walking to Daichi and whispering something. Daichi clapped. "Clean up first! Questions after," he said and smiled. 

"I'm so sorry," I said turning to her. "They're so tall. I thought Bobata and Izaka were huge but Tsukishima and that spooky dark haired one have to at least be the same height," she said. "Tsukki is six two," I said proudly. "Stop boasting to everyone about it," he said passing. "S-sorry Tuskki," I apologized. "Six two," (Y/n) asked in a whisper amazed. I nodded unable to keep from smiling at her awe. "Okay, they're distracted, go," Daichi said quietly. I looked up confused. "I have Enno distracting Suga. Goooo," Daichi shooed. "Thank you Daichi-san," I said and quickly rushed out with (Y/n). 

** _~Time Skip~_ **

I could talk with her forever. We had been sitting at this bench for who know how long just jumping between different conversations. "But tea," I insisted. "Is great and dandy but hot chocolate and hot cider just hits different," she insisted. "But tea fixes everything! Tired? Sleepy tea. Cold? Hot tea. Hot? Iced tea. Headache? Tea. Sick? Tea? Need more energy? There's caffeinated tea! It's truly a versatile beverage," I countered. "But I raise you a cold, shitty day and you finally just sit down with a nice fresh hot coco with marshmallows and whipped cream and some sprinkled cinnamon and nutmeg," she countered. I smiled as the idea of us wrapped up in blankets hugging mugs of hot chocolate talking like this or watching something popped into my head.

She pouted for a second and I panicked. Did I say something. "Is everything okay," she asked. "I was just about to ask you," I admitted. "Oh! Yeah! You jus- you're really cute," she said. I smiled at my lap. SHE THINKS I'M CUTE! "You have a really nice smile, and I really like your freckles, and the little cowlick, and the way you smile so wide you kinda close your eyes," she shared. I looked up confused. "You like my freckles," I asked. "Why wouldn't I," she asked confused. I don't know," I admitted rubbing the back of my neck, "Tsukki was kind of the only other person who ever said-... I kinda got bullied for them for a bit." 

Her same tough demeanor kicked back in, "If I ever meet them I'll kick their asses. No one bullies my soulmate and gets away with it. Fuck it! We FaceBook stalk them and egg their houses." Her and Tsukki would be a formidable force. She had this dead serious chaotic gleam in her eyes that let you know she wasn't kidding at all. "No! No, no, no, no. It's fine! It's fine! That was a long time ago," I insisted. 

_Scary. Really cool though. How does she do that?_

"The offer stands if you ever change your mind," she shared. I chuckled nodding, "Thank you, (Y/n). It really means a lot." I looked at my hand surprised as she took it in her own. 

_Soft._

"Um, are you... doing anything this weekend," she asked. I looked up shaking my head no. "Would you like t-," she started and I cut in, "Yes!" A smile broke out on her face. I froze as she kissed my cheek before backing away quickly. 

_I'm in love._

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"What are you doing here," Tsukki asked. "We're hanging out," I asked confused. "You idiot! You just met your soulmate. Walk her home," he said. "We never rescheduled," I insisted. "It was implied. Go! Tell me about her later," he said. I nodded and hugged him, "Thank you Tsukki!" "Shut up," he shrugged. I took off sprinting after her. 

I doubled over as she chuckled tilting her head curiously. "I'm an idiot," I said, "Let me walk you home." "But your friend," she started. "Thinks I'm an idiot for even considering walking with him over you," I shared. "We do have a life time though," she said holding her wrist up. I started walking beside her and smiled. We do. I held my hand out quietly. She took it and stepped closer wrapping her other arm to hug my arm close to hers. "Do you really think tea is better," she asked. "Absolutely," I agreed. She chuckled scrunching up her nose before resting her head on my shoulder. I kissed the top of her head and smiled to myself. I was worried for nothing.


	3. Yamaguchi Tadashi: Current Concern

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The one where Yamigoops thinks there's no way you can like him back
> 
> SURPRISE SHAWTY

You took a deep breath and walked into the classroom. 

_Hitoka you're so lucky I love you_. 

You sighed in relief seeing it was just Yamaguchi in the class right now. You walked over, "Hey! Yamaguchi-kun!" He looked up a bit startled as if not expecting anyone to acknowledge his presence. "H-hi," he said a bit confused, "(Y/n)-san?" "Oh! You don't have to use the honorifics," you stammered quickly. "Sorry," he said quickly, "Uh what's up? I haven't seen you in forever." 

He was right. You hadn't seen him since you had classes together the year prior. You said quick hellos passing in the halls but it had been a while since you held a conversation which was odd to consider now with how close you two had been. "Huh," you thought aloud, "It has been a while hasn't it?" He chuckled at your forgetfulness.

Your heart fluttered seeing his lips tug into a smile and the corners of his eyes crinkle. "Um did you need something, or just stopping by," he asked. "Oh," you snapped up remembering you needed to inquire about something Hitoka could make for Tsukki. "Right! I don't have much time. I needed to ask you about if there's any baked goods Tsukishima prefers over others." 

Yamaguchi's smile faltered. You knitted your eyebrows a bit confused by the reaction but decided against commenting on it. 

"Uh, strawberry shortcake, why," he asked. You opened your mouth to speak but heard a voice from the hall. 

"I'm not helping you study today," Tsukishima said to Hinata from your class. He sounded pissed. Yachi must be freaking out if she's nearby. The poor thing's heart will explode if subjected to their bickering any longer. You turned back to Yamaguchi. "A secret I must share another day. Hey! Uh, my number is still the same we should hang out some time. You know like back in junior high. I miss you," you said before catching yourself, "Both of you! I miss both of you. Haha! Uh! Gotta go!" You turned and bumped into Tsukki letting out a startled squeal. "Hi Tsukki! Bye Tsukki! Hinata! Wait up," you shouted running out after him.

You caught up to your classmate and texted Hitoka the information. You buried your face in you hands. "Did you get the information," Hinata worried, "I tried to stall him for longer." "I got it. I just totally embarrassed myself in the process though," you muttered the end to yourself. Hinata laughed hearing it of course and draped an arm over your shoulder. "Tell me everything," he asked eagerly. 

Shoyo, Hitoka, and Tobio had become your friends since entering high school. You had been the one to suggest Hitoka to manage Shoyo's team which he referred to Kiyoko. So naturally your classmate and new found friend found out about your crush on Yamaguchi Tadashi pretty quick. A crush that had developed during your time with them in middle school and elementary. Somehow the dynamic trio you had formed ages ago became the chaotic six.

**_ ~Meanwhile Tsukishima~ _ **

"Was that," Tsukishima asked trailing off. Yamaguchi groaned annoyed as he sprawled out laying on his desk. Yachi had been running errands with Kiyoko, so it was safe to talk. "What," Tsukki asked taking his seat beside his friend. "Doesn't matter," Yamaguchi said annoyed. "Tadashi," Tsukki said annoyed by Yamaguchi's sudden attitude. "She was asking about you," Yamaguchi replied sullen and embarrassed. A quiet "Oh," was all Kei could muster. 

A fear of his own began to turn his own thoughts sour. He had grown a soft spot for (Y/n)'s best friend and their new manager. He knew she'd never pursue anything with him if Yachi had any inkling of a romantic feeling toward him. Did that mean that he had in fact been reading things wrong with his interactions with Yachi. But he had been so certain for forever that she had feelings for Yamaguchi. He thought it was obvious. Unless somehow he had miscalculated. Both boys sat awkwardly, now in a sour mood all related to the same incident. "Tch. How lame," Tsukki muttered. The remark made Yamaguchi chuckle bitterly in agreement.

**_ ~Skip Your POV~ _ **

"You're the best! You're the best! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you," Hitoka exclaimed jumping up and down as she hugged you. You laughed in response. A bento was thrust into your abdomen. You laughed saying, "You didn't have to." "Of course I did! You went through so much trouble it was the least I could do," she insisted. "Yacchan," Hinata called. "Volleyball calls," she said. "I'll see you both tomorrow," You waved off and turned to head home.

You squeaked as you walked into someone around the bend. You looked up to see a familiar freckled face staring down at you. "H-hi! Hey," you greeted sheepishly. He looked like he was trying to figure something out. You tapped on the bento anxiously as words refused to leave your mouth. "Crazy seeing you here," slipped awkwardly. He snorted noting, "This is the only way to club from the inside and it's raining." He seemed a bit irritated. He sounded more like Tsukki and he only got like that when something bothered him or he needed to back Tsukki up with something.

"It's raining," you asked and turned to run to the window. Let him share it when he's ready. Your head sunk back and an annoyed groan left your lips. "Damn it," you mumbled. You heard Tsukki snicker behind you. You turned and flipped him off. "Do you not have an umbrella," Yamaguchi worried. "No," you sighed, "It's fine though. That's on me for being an idiot." You looked back trying to see which way the storm was moving. The darker part was coming in from the direction you had to walk home. 

You felt a tap on your shoulder and looked back to see Yams holding out an umbrella. "N-n- I- I couldn't," you stammered feeling your cheeks flush as you waved your free hand. "It's fine. I'm walking home with Tsukki later anyways," he said. You gingerly took the umbrella before quickly pulling him into a hug. He froze. "You're the best! Thank you! I promise I'll bring it back and give it to you first thing tomorrow," you rambled before realizing what you were doing. You pulled away now blushing furiously. You bowed your head trying to hide your face with your hair before scurrying off.

**_ ~Yamaguchi~ _ **

Looking out for her was still second nature. She'd lose her head if it wasn't attached. Now, however, he stood confused. Because she had been asking about Tsukki earlier but grew flustered with him and had no changed reaction with Tsukki which is exactly how things used to be so did she like Tsukki for a long time or is he misreading things? He looked over at Kei trying to process the exchange. "Let's just go with false alarm," Tsukishima asked. Yamaguchi nodded not knowing what else to do. Yamaguchi walked in silence. She was classmates with Hinata right? Maybe he'd know something.

**_ ~Tiny skip~ _ **

Yamaguchi walked over to Hinata on their break. "Hey can I ask you something," Yamaguchi asked as the others were distracted and far enough away to chat in private. "What's up," Hinata asked trying towel away the sweat from his face and back. "You're in (Y/n)'s class right," Yamaguchi asked. Hinata looked panicked and Yamaguchi worried. What if he has a crush on her? Who wouldn't she's adorable and so sweet? 

"U-uh-um does- you guys are friends right? Does she ever- um is she- do you know if she likes anyone," Yamaguchi stammered losing all confidence in his question by the end and strung his cover story in one quick breath, "She just seems all distracted like when she does and I know I haven't really talked to her much this year but I just want make sure it's a good guy that won't hurt her."

Hinata's eyes bugged out of his head. Red alarm bells blared in his mind warning not to blow her secret by any means necessary. "U-I! Hah! I have... what!? No clue! Didn't notice! She doesn't really talk to me about that stuff," Hinata rambled scratching the back of his neck. He blew it! He had to have.

"O-oh... d-do you like her," Yamaguchi asked. "Wah!? Noooooo! No. No. No. She- she's not my type," Hinata panicked. Yamaguchi grew a bit defensive, "Tch, not you're type?" "No! Not like there's anything wrong with her. She's an absolute sweetheart and really funny but- I -uh," Hinata panicked there was only one way to dig himself out of this mess, "I don't.... _swing that way_."

Yamaguchi looked at him confused before his eyes grew wide. He realized his miscalculation and bowed starting to ramble a million "sorry"s. Hinata panicked further and waved is hands trying not to gather any more attention and hovered his hands as he debated on pulling Yams upright. 

"It's fine! It's fine! Shhhh! Please, You can't anyone. Like _anyone_! Only (Y/n), Yachi, Daichi, Suga, and my friends from junior high know," Hinata said quietly. "Hey! Hinata," Yachi called sounding almost panicked. "Gotta go," Hinata said quickly darting off. Yamaguchi stood in a bit of a daze. That was no help. Just an awkward mess. He'd ask Yachi but after this morning's scare Tsukki was hardly leaving her side. Maybe he could just find out from the source.

**_ ~Skip your POV~ _ **

You stared over at the umbrella and smiled before the following wave of embarrassment hit. God, could that have been anymore of a mess? Your phone went off and you rolled over careful not to disturb your sleeping cat. Your lock screen held one new notification

**_Llamaguchi: Hey! You said your number was the same :P It's Yamaguchi!_ **

You dropped your phone in shock and it smacked your face. "Oooowww," you groaned as your cat scurried away. You sat up as you felt the familiar fluttery weightlessness in your bones that accompanied any interaction with the boy. You sat up opening the message and a grin crept its way onto your face. Growing like how a fire steadily catches.

_You: Hey! Yeah it's me! What's up :D_

**_Llamaguchi: _._ Nm just miss my friend! ^.^ We should totally hang out!_ **

The grin expanded. You pulled a pillow and hugged it close, holding back a scream of excitement.

_You: ABSOLUTELY!!! When are you free! Maybe we could invite Yachi and Tsukki too! Are you alone? I have to tell you that secret for another day and if it gets around I will be murdered! So you must delete the text immediately after! Pinky promise?_

**_Llamaguchi: Pinky promise! Coast is clear!_ **

_You: I'm trying to set up Hitoka with Tsukki :X_

**_Llamaguchi: REALLY!? Me too!!!1!_ **

_You: haha Rogue One XP And WHAAATTT!?!?!? That's crazy! Does he like her too!??_

**_Llamaguchi: Say anything and you're dead but yea_ **

_You: I swear on Gerald's grave not to say a thing!_

**_Llamaguchi: RIP lil goldfish. Wait! Is that what the cake thing was about!?_ **

_You: I can neither confirm nor deny ;P_

You fell back into your other pillows with a bubbly and giddy giggle. The texts were quick and easy to send back and forth. Both of you were eager to catch up on the other's life and never struggled to keep the conversation going.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You woke up, with cheeks still sore from smiling so much and so wide. It was quite the workout for your face. You grabbed the umbrella and rushed out. Your walk to school turned into more of a skip as you listened to your happy playlist. You smiled spotting Yachi and Hinata but both looked to be in mild distress. Oh today is the day. SHE'S DOING IT TODAY!?

"I can't do it! I can't do it," Hitoka panicked as you pulled your headphones out. "Yachi, he has to like you. He's literally a jackass to everyone but you or Yams," Hinata reassured. "Would you feel better if I was with you. I have to give Yamaguchi his umbrella back anyways. "Yes please," Yachi said in a small voice. "I'm not doing any speaking or approaching for you though," you laid out. "(Y/n)," Hitoka whined. 

"Rewind. Why do you have Yamaguchi's umbrella," Hinata inquired with a suspicious glint. "It was raining and I forgot mine," you said quickly, trying to shrug it off. His suspicious gaze refused to leave you and panic started to creep into your very bones. Escape routes. Escape routes. Hmmmm. A raven-esque tall boy, who had managed to capture the heart of of the tangerine trying to force a confession from you, caught your attention. Hinata always enters what he dubs "Gay Panic Mode" around the one and only Kageyama Tobio. The gods were in your favor today.

"Hey Kags," you said as the boy approach. Panic crossed Hinata's face and you flashed and evil smile. All according to plan. "Morning," Kageyama greeted missing all the subtext and exchanged glances. You were playing dirty and Hinata knew it. "I'll text you both how Hitoka's confession goes," you said pulling the small blonde who let out a scared meep. "Cool," Kageyama said and turned to Hinata asking about volleyball.

You repeated words of encouragement, refusing to let Yachi dwell on her what ifs. "It's go time babes. You got this," you whispered before pulling out the umbrella and dragging her inside. "Hi," you greeted warmly and let go of Yachi's arm. You left her besides Tsukki's desk, already breaking the rule of not approaching them for her. His glare softened immediately and you smirked turning to Yamaguchi to give her no escape. "As promised," you said handing over the umbrella. "Thanks," he replied smiling brightly.

"We should get going," Yachi said grabbing your arm. You looked over confused. "Hitoka... this is your class," you pointed out and noticed the box with the cake in it was unopened and sitting on Tsukki's desk. Panic set in her eyes as her movements became more frantic. "I-I know that! Obviously! I.. Etooo... I just thought- I'd walk you to your class! Mmhmm! Yeah," Yachi tried to cover. "I think I can manage," you noted and stalled glancing at the box again. 

Tsukki caught the cue this time and furrowed his brows, quietly undoing the latch and you spoke to cover the sound, "It wouldn't make much sense for you to walk me there and then have to come all the way back." You flashed Yams a thumbs up with your arms behind your back. You heard him shift and knew he was trying to see the cake without making it obvious to Yachi.

"Hitoka," Tsukki asked cutting in. You looked over to see him looking at a letter you knew Yachi had placed in the box. All color drained from Yachi's face. "I like you too idiot," he delivered flatly.

Your smile dropped. 

Yachi Hitoka- _The_ Yachi Hitoka- A living breathing angel! Went out of her way to make him his favorite dessert with a sweet letter and that's the best he's got!? 

God why does Yachi like him?

"Oi! That is my best friend and a ray of sunshine! Be kinder with your confession," you teased. Tsukki turned to give you a death glare. His glare turned into a vicious smirk as he asked, "Should I turn into a blushing stammering mess like yourself?" "I did not miss this," Yamaguchi muttered laying his head in his notes knowing the two would hash it out for a good while and there was nothing anyone could do.

You on the other hand had heat rising to your face. You poked a finger in his face and declared, "I'd threaten to kill you, but it'd only break her heart." Another small Meep came from Yachi. You turned your head seeing her eyes squeezed shut with her face scrunched as she shook her head. Uh oh! Uh oh! Hitoka's blowing a fuse.

You turned to Tsukki and ordered, "You're handling this one. I have class. Be gentle with her heart or I'm keying all of your glasses and burning your Jurassic Park dvd collection." He rolled his eyes and pulled Yachi out to the hall. You relaxed a bit seeing how gentle he was with her. _That_ you would never tease him about. You shook your head and looked back to see Yams watching them too. A proud smile rested on his face. You both knew how difficult it was for the blonde, stegosaurus to let people into his inner-circle. 

But seeing Yams so proud of him turned your heart to mush. "Text me if you get bored third wheeling," you offered Yams. You chuckled seeing his head tilt up to look at you from his arms. You took a quick photo. "Oi! No photographing the art," he said. "Get used to it again," you said smiling, "I'll catch you later."

You walked out and saw Tsukki holding Yachi in a sweet hug, laughing. She always brought out the best in people. You walked back to your class and Shoyo practically dragged you to your seat. "First of all! That was dirty. Explain yourself, also give me all of the Yachi details," he pleaded. "Hold on let me Tobio-fy the response," you said.

**_ Project TsukkiYachi _ **

_You: He read the card before she could try to escape and said "I like you too idiot" I scolded him Yachi panicked.... well Yachi broke. Tsukki pulled her to the hall to talk. I saw them hug so guessing it went well_

"He did not," Shoyo asked snorting. "He absolutely did," you answered. "Okay glad that worked out, now care to explain why Yamaguchi-kun was asking about if you had a crush because you seem all spaced out 'n flustered," Shoyo asked. "He noticed," You asked embarrassed and buried your head in your arms. Hinata laughed. "It's not funny," you complained. 

"He really cares about you," Sho said. You looked over confused. "He said he wanted to make sure it was a good guy," Hinata shared. You heart melted and a pout formed on your face. "Aaaaww. Oh my god," you said flopped your forehead on your arm muttering, "He's so fucking sweet." Hinata laughed in response. "We started texting again last night," you shared turning your head to see the fluffy orange nearly fall out of his chair excited. "I'll let you read it on the break," you replied.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"I don't think I've ever seen you flirt like this," Shoyo laughed as you doodled in your sketch book. You were working on the proportions and outlines for the sketch of Yams at his desk to avoid Hinata's eyes. You also chewed anxiously on a pen cap trying hide most of your face behind your hand. You were embarrassed in every sense of the word. 

"Or him for that matter. So many emoticons," Shoyo said chuckling. "This is so cute," Shoyo pouted before laughing again. He handed the phone over. Your phone went off. You looked down.

**_Llamaguchi:_ ** **_Hi! Important question! You still do art right???_ **

"Who is it," Hinata teased. "Shut up," you said blushing. "It is, isn't it," he asked excited.

_You: Indeed I do! Hence the reference photo of you in utter despair from my bickering with Slatyshima_

**_Llamaguchi: PERFECT! I need to ask you a really big favor!! I need help with a mural for my room! (mom finally agreed) I need someone else bc it's a Bob Ross painting so I'd need to be able to get it done before the base layer completely dries. I will offer food as payment._ **

"Say yes! Say yes! You better agree," Shoyo said hanging over your shoulder.

_You: Sounds good to me :)_

**_Llamaguchi: I owe you my livelihood! How's this weekend?_ **

Hinata aggressively gave you two thumbs up with a threatening smile to tell you to agree.

_You: Sounds great!_

**_Llamaguchi: Awesome!_ **

_You: Hey, how's Toka holding up?_

**_Llamaguchi: Being cute and blushy with Kei. Glad it worked out ^.^_ **

"Yachi's doing good," You relayed to Hinata. "Thank god," Shoyo laughed.

**_ ~Skip to the weekend~ _ **

You knocked on the door and smiled when Yamaguchi opened the door. "Hi," you greeted. "Hey," he said smiling wide, "Come in!" "So you got everything set up," You asked. He nodded fiddling with the sleeves of his cardigan. It had been a while since you had been there. The home was still cozy and welcoming. "Your mom finally got a new couch," you noted excited. He laughed nodding. "Yeah, dad surprised her for Christmas," he shared. "She must have lost her shit," you laughed following him to his room.

You tied your hair back seeing the paints, tape and tarp set up. "Okay so I did one layer of white and let it dry and I decided to wait until you got here to do the liquid white," he shared. You nodded chuckling at his Bob Ross impression. He had sent you the video earlier in the week and you had been practicing nonstop. "Cool," you said a bit tense. You stared at the white wall. Suddenly it was three times its original size. 

"You okay," Yamaguchi asked quietly. You snapped your head over nervously. "O-Yeah! I'm fine," you said quickly and looked back at the wall and admitted, "Maybe a little intimidated." "But you're amazing at art," Yamaguchi said a bit surprised. "Eeehh," you replied, "This is-... it's like- it's all! And it's gonna like be... here so if I- and then it's forever." Yamaguchi laughed beside you. You looked over confused. "It being permanent is kind of the point. It's Bob Ross. No mistakes only happy accidents. I trust your skills," he said. You saw his warm smile on his freckled face. His hair was tied back exposing more of the flecks of color across his cheeks.

"Thank you for understanding my rambling," you said quietly. "You're ignoring my praise of your artistic talents," he called out. You grumbled flopping your head back. "I really don't want to mess it up, you know? You tried to get your mom to agree to this for forever," you stressed, "And I tried practicing it this week and it was easy to hide the mistakes but the wall is all big and everything will just be... there." "This was just meant to be like a fun hangout thing. Why didn't you say you were all stressed? Don't be stressed," he worried, "No matter what, you know I'll love it!" You nodded to yourself and felt a hand on your shoulder. "Besides you're not doing it alone," he reassured. "You're right. You're right," you said taking a deep breath.

"Always better at handling other people's issues instead of your own huh," he asked. You chuckled looking over. "Only people I care about," you countered. "Bullshit," he said as you both started to set up the rollers and the white paint. "Not bullshit," you countered tying your jacket around your waist. "I counter with how we first became friends," he said. You couldn't outright say you had a crush on him. "Still not bullshit," you said focusing on rolling paint. "You didn't even know me and you picked a fight with those assholes," he pointed out. "I just don't like bullies," you shrugged. He hummed skeptically.

** _~Skip~_ **

The worry had completely faded. Avatar the Last Airbender played in the background. You focused on the brush in your hand. The project had been a lot easier than you had stressed about. with more space you were able to have more control over the the brush strokes. You brushed your hair back with the back of your hand as you finished your part.

You looked over and laughed seeing a streak of blue paint across his forehead. "What," he asked. "You have a blue streak across your forehead," you shared. "You mean like this," he asked and swiped his brush across your face. Your jaw dropped. "You little shit," you exclaimed laughing. He laughed flinging his brush at you. You swiped your brush across his cheek and he laughed lunging for your brush and you pulled your arm back. "I'm still taller," He exclaimed. 

You laughed trying to stretch your arm back further while his arms wrapped around you. Green paint coated his hands as he gripped onto the brush. You looked up meeting his eyes and laughing at the colors hastily spread across his face and shoulders. His face turned bright red as he stared back down at you. You both jumped apart as heat burned through your own face. You both wiped off the palettes. You started mix your paints for the final section. 

**_ ~Yamaguchi~ _ **

He glanced over as you started to absent mindedly hum to secret tunnel. Your nose scrunched up once again and your eyebrows furrowed together as a tiny focused pout formed. Almost as if trying to hide a reaction to biting a sour lemon. He smiled to himself working on the mural. His mind drifted as he painted beside you.

_"You're blonde little guard dog didn't show," one of the kids asked. They had been tormenting him all morning and without Tsukki he had never felt smaller. They all looked up startled as a new voice entered the conversation, "Just leave him alone!" "Awww does freckles have a girlfriend," the leader of their pack asked. "Awwww does dickhead want a black eye," she fired back. He looked over mortified as the tiny thing in clothes that were just a bit too long or too baggy swore. "Ooooo you swore," they said. "Please stop. I'm fine," he pleaded not wanting her to get in trouble on his behalf._

_A devious smirk crossed her face. "My mom said people like you are just jealous! You're jealous! How lame! Haha! Jealous," she started singing. It was a far more antagonistic approach to Tsukki's own back fires. "Am not," they argued back growing frustrated as she just laughed over them. He caught her eyes briefly and she continued to provoke them as he panicked. One of them pushed her and she let herself completely slam back. "Oh my god," he panicked and she started crying._

_No not crying. Wailing. At the top of her lungs she wailed. The teacher rushed over asking what happened. "H-He pushed me! And he made fun of my friend," she choked out through sniffles. As soon as the teachers back turned completely she stuck her tongue out at the boys. She waited for them to start shouting before crying all over again. He found himself frozen, terrified, and impressed. Standing silent among the chaos until the teacher asked if he was okay. "U-uh I-I'm ok," he stammered._

_He quietly walked her out of the class to get looked at, at the nurses' office. As soon as they cleared half the hallway she wiped her face leaving almost no signs of the water works. "Sorry if I worried you at all. Took a bit of a harder tumble than I thought I would," she said half mumbling the end before looking at the scrapped skin on her elbow. "U-wh-ar-hu-i-," was all he could muster out. "I knew I couldn't fight them, but I couldn't just let them pick on you anymore either. It was easier to get them in trouble that way," she explained calmly._

_"You could have gotten hurt," he worried, "Y-you did get hurt!" "I've taken worse tumbles than that," she shrugged off, "Are you okay?" "Am I okay," he demanded finally letting the freak out happen. He stopped noticing how quiet she'd gotten. "Sorry," she said in a small voice, "I didn't mean to bother." "No! No! No! You jus- you scared me! Don't be sorry! I'm sorry for putting you through the trouble," he apologized. "You don't hate me? Or think I'm weird," she asked._

_His heart sunk. He knew that feeling. "How could I hate you? You saved me from those losers," he countered, "I get called weird too." "(Y/f/n), would you like to be weirdo buddies," she asked holding a hand out. "Weirdo buddies for life," he agreed shaking her hand. "Come on! I think I can get the nurse to give us extra candy for the visit," she said taking his wrist and sprinting through the halls._

He took a step back from the mural as she put her brush down. "Did... did we just finish," she asked. He laughed, "I think we did. Oh! We still have to sign it." "What do you mean we," she asked. "Did you or did you not spend an entire day on this," he asked. "Y-yeah but it's your mural," she said. "I will be so pissed at you if you don't sign this," he said looking over laughing. "What if I like make it blend in. Like it'll be there, but just lost in the detailing," she said. He sighed conceding, "If it means you'll sign in then fine." He neatly signed along a small corner of the bridge. He looked over to see she was using white to sign her name as more froth in the stream. 

Both dropped the art supplies and flopped back onto the floor exhausted. "My back feels like an old lady's," she declared. "I take your back and raise my neck and shoulders," he replied playfully. He glanced over as she tried to crack her knuckles. "Is that," he asked pointing to the bracelet. The WB4L sticking out against the (f/c) stitched back ground. "Of course it is. Weirdo buddies for life. It's still like the only bracelet that doesn't cut into my wrist when I'm trying to exist," she shrugged off, "Also, I believe I was promised food. And don't you dare tell me the instant ramen was the food." "What if I did," he teased. 

She playfully sighed remarking, "I'm not mad, just disappointed." The smile fought its way onto her face as she desperately tried to fight it off. "OOOOOF," he replied clutching his shirt above his heart melodramatically. A giggle escaped her and he looked over as his heart swooned. She was struggling to keep a straight face as he continued, "You did not just attack with such a harsh blow." "I said what I said," she declared as another smile crept onto her face. He found himself giggling at her struggle to remain serious and both ended up cracking as their eyes locked. Paint smeared across their faces. They both looked ridiculous. 

They caught their breaths and he sat up declaring, "I'm going to order. Or we could go out." "Considering the paint bath we just took, I'm going to vote we order," she proposed sitting up too. He nodded chuckling. "Grab some menus, I'll clean," she said. He nodded and stood walking toward the door. He smiled proudly at the mural. A pang of guilt pierced his heart thinking up the worry he had caused her.

When it came to everyone else she was brave, kind and compassionate, but with herself she was harsh, demanding, and unforgiving. He had always noticed it in her quiet frustration with her work. Never and outward complaint but an obvious shift in mood if you knew her. Always an apology for what she deemed as being a bother. 

High standards and expectations that led to many sleepless nights and mental break downs. Again, not once reaching out during any of them. She would just show up the following day, exhausted with bags under her eyes. It became habit to just pester her with calls that lasted late into the night and trying to prod the issue out of her. Even with the constant reassurance that it wasn't bothersome, that they'd much rather she wake them up if she wasn't okay, not once did she follow through with her promise. He had notice the start of wearing make up right after the promise. Knowing she was trying to hide it. Every time, it broke his heart. 

He'd be damned if whoever she's crushing on is less than perfect. He could tell as much from Yachi's quiet murmurs and Hinata's teasing. He was scared for her giving heart. Scared she'd pour her all into someone only for them to throw it back in her face. The world was cruel and she'd protected him for so long, the least he could do was protect her heart. 

**_ ~Your POV~ _ **

Yams walked back in with a handful of menus. "We can also check online," he noted. "Meh," you shrugged off. You looked over to see a big goofy grin as his eyes scanned in front of him. You sat back beside him and looked up at the wall. It came out so much better than you could have hoped for. "We did that," you mumbled softly. "I told you it'd be great," he said. "You're really sneaking in an I told you so now," you laughed looking over. "Not an I told you so. Moooorreee of a... trust yourself," he said. "I knoow, I know," you replied and glanced over the menus. 

"Soooo," he started, "You ever going to tell me about your crush?" Your blood ran ice cold. Who the FUCK SNITCHED!? "Or at least give me a hint to who. I know we haven't talked in a while but I still remember what you get like when you have one," he noted picking at the paint on his hand. Your eyes snapped to the menu. Okay. Okay. He doesn't know it's him. We're fine. We're fine. "I don't ha-," you started and felt his eyes boring holes into the side of your head. You could already picture the annoyed " _Don't you dare try to lie to me."_ face. You sighed, still avoiding his eyes. "Just waiting for it to fizzle out. I have no shot with the guy," you thought aloud. 

You yelped as he chopped your side. That was new. "The hell was that," you demanded. "Tough love! Suga's patented Negativity Be Gone," he declared. "I'm not being negative," you defended. "The guy better be gay, fictional, in a relationship or like _waayyy_ too old or too young. Like we're talking a four to seven year gap or bigger," he insisted. You looked back to the menus avoiding his eyes. You wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "No, he's just... out of my league," you insisted. "Out o- Are you- Are you fucking kidding me!? You're the whole damn sport," he insisted. You chuckled pointing out, "That makes no sense." "(Y/n)," he scolded. "Tadashi," you replied with the same annunciation. You lazily looked over not wanting to continue the conversation.

His hands suddenly took either side of your face and your cheeks burned. Not one joint in your body could move. Your throat dried like the Sahara and no sound could be squeaked out. Your eyes locked onto his inviting tawny ones. A sweet but determined look were set in them and in his brows which pinched together. "You are a fucking catch and any guy would be absolutely lucky to have you! Not the other way around. Don't you dare, ever consider yourself not good enough. You are more than enough. For anyone," he insisted. For once, being this close wasn't making him back away in panic. There was no jolt before a million apologies following. He was unwavering. Tadashi has certainly found some more confidence in himself this past school year so far. 

"What's the worst that happens," he asked. "A rehash of second grade for starters," you noted. The reason you had gotten so mad when they picked on Tadashi back in fourth grade was because it reminded you of your experience two years prior. You had shared your crush and suddenly your whole class knew and then the boy confronted you and bullied you about it with the other students for the rest of the year. Curse you Akira! "You won't be alone or get bullied for liking someone. And if anyone starts shit Tsukki, Yachi, Hinata, Kageyama and I will get the whole volleyball team in on kicking their ass," he declared. You tried not to laugh at the mental image of him trying to go Fight Club on himself. 

A relieved smile cracked across his face. "Monday," he said. "What," you asked feeling panic sink back in. "When we get back Monday, you are telling this mystery boy you like him by the end of the day and you are telling me everything or I'm not talking to you for a month," he declared. "Tadashi," you said panicked. "Don't Tadashi me," he countered. "I-I can't," you started. "Tough shit," he replied. "No, no, no," you pleaded bowing your head, "Please don't make me." You started to really panic. "It'll be fine," he reassured, pulling you into his arms. You clutched on tightly for what you feared may be one of the last times. "It'll be okay. You've got this. You're so much braver than you give yourself credit for," he soothed.

**_ ~Skip to Sunday night Yamaguchi~ _ **

"WHAT WAS I THINKING," he ranted to Tsukishima over the phone, "I didn't even find out who the guy was! What if he's a complete asshole!? AHHHHHH! I just pushed the girl I've had a crush on for forever to ask out another guy! WHO DOES THAT!?" "Empathetic dumbasses like yourself who put others first," Tsukki deadpanned. "Why? Why am I like this? Why do I do this? Why do I keep fucking doing this," he stressed. "According to who Hitoka says it is, he's a really cool guy," Tsukki said. "DOES EVERYONE BUT ME KNOW," Yams demanded. 

"Shut up," Tsukki said getting irritated by Yamaguchi's sudden burst of energy at three in the morning leading to a subsequent mental break down, "And no. Only Hinata, Kageyama and Yachi know. Now that I date Yachi and she's awful at keeping secrets I know. That is four people out of the entire school." "Sorry," Yams apologized before continuing, "But, ALSO! Cool guys are almost always dicks!" "Have _I_ ever called a dickhead a cool guy," Tsukki asked. "No bu-," Yams started. "Then he's not a dickhead. Look, get some sleep and we'll discuss this more tomorrow," Tsukki said. 

**_ ~Your POV Monday Morning~ _ **

You took a deep breath. Yachi had texted you once the boys started their morning practice. You had come into school early to leave the letter in his locker. He always stuffed his gym bag in it before classes started. You slid the small envelope inside and walked away shaking. You texted Yachi _"I DID IT I'M SHAKING SO BAD! I'M SO SORRY FOR PUTTING YOU THROUGH THIS!DX"_ You stuffed your phone in your bag and took your seat. 

**_ ~Yamaguchi~ _ **

A pit of ice sat where his stomach had been. He pressed his forehead to his locker. "Can I at least get a hint who I'll be losing my best friend to," he asked looking over at Yachi and Tsukki. "Open your locker," Tsukki deadpanned. "Are you going to kill me," Yams asked. "Considering it," Tsukki replied. "Kei," Yachi scolded. Tsukki looked over and smiled at her angry face. Yams put in his combination not feeling their whole lovey-dovey, low-key PDA, flirting, thing this morning. A small white envelope with a heart sticker sealing it shut fluttered out.

He rolled his eyes, "Let me guess another confession meant to be delivered to Tsukki?" "Someone's in such a sour mood," Yachi teased. How can they just laugh and joke at a time like this? He was in crisis and here they were, complicit and unwilling to help. He snatched it up and stopped recognizing the handwriting. His name was signed by none other than (Y/n)'s hand writing. He furrowed his brows confused. What? No. No way. He quickly pulled it open having to confirm his preposterous suspicions to be false with his own eyes.

**_ ~Your POV~ _ **

"Wait you what," Hinata asked. A distressed hum left you. You hugged the top of your desk as if becoming one with it would make you disappear from the world. You opened your mouth to verbalize your panicked what ifs when the sound of sneakers slapping against the floors ended just outside of your classroom. You looked up to see a disheveled Yamaguchi trying to catch his breath. You froze unsure of what this reaction meant. His eyes met yours and he sprinted into the classroom before pulling you up from your seat and into a tight hug. "You are such a fucking sweetheart," he muttered into your shoulder. "Tadashi people are staring," you said quietly. Your arms hung loosely around his waist. He pulled back, a newfound swelling pride in his face. "Let them," he declared and kissed you.

"OH MY GOD IT'S HAPPENING! GWUAAAAAA!!!! YES," Hinata shouted causing heat to burn across your cheeks.


	4. Hinata Shoyo: Favorite Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If I recall correctly this one should be gender neutral

You looked up to see your classmate had left his bag. How did Tsukki not catch it again? You sighed shaking your head. Yamaguchi really seems distracted these days. You picked it up and walked toward the gym. "Hey! There you are! Ready to go," (Y/bff) asked. "Yamaguchi left his bag in class again. I'll meet you in a few minutes," you said. "Again," they asked. You chuckled nodding, "Again." "Okay, yell at him for me," they asked. "Aye aye captain," you agreed.

You stood at the the entrance and one of the third years walked over. Daichi-san. "Yamaguchi-kun left his bag in class again," you shared holding it up. You and Daichi looked behind him as you heard shouting. By the time your heads turned, however, a volleyball was ramming into your face. You had been knocked back off of the little half-step to get in. Hard concrete met you from behind. Your face stung and your ears were ringing.

Your eyes fluttered open to see faces surrounding you. "Are you okay," Yamaguchi worried. "I am so sorry," another voice exclaimed. You glanced over to see Hinata Shouyou. You looked back at Yamaguchi and held his bag up. Tsukki seemed to quietly sigh in relief before deadpanning, "(Y/l/n)'s fine." You smiled seeing you made _the_ Tsukishima Kei worried. 

"I've taken worse," you reassured. Yamaguchi facepalmed and took his bag. You sat up and another upperclassman, Ennoshita, seemed to be a cross of worried and amused. "Didn't Hinata say the same when he took Asahi's spike to the face," Suga-san asked. "Way to go dude," you said turning to Hinata. "You're not mad," he asked shocked. "Did you hit me on purpose," you asked. "NO! No! Not at all," he said. "Then it's cool," you shrugged off. "You're nose," Enno said. Your hand touched it and returned to your vision with blood.

Suga and Daichi helped you too your feet. Admittedly you did still feel a bit shaky from the shock of it all. They had you sit on a bench and Hinata stayed with them as Enno had the other's continued practice. Tsukishima and another second year proceeded to grill Hinata by talking shit. If you remembered correctly, said second year was Tanaka Ryuunosuke. 

"What the hell were you even doing," Daichi asked Hinata. "Kageyama was all like," Hinata said before smushing his hair down, "You can't serve for shit you klutzy asshole. You can't critique me until you can consistently serve over the net," Hinata said deepening his voice to mock the other first year.

You said a quiet thanks to their manager who brought the first aid kit and Suga cleaned your hand that hand been trying to stop the bloody nose as you held the tissue to your face. 

Hinata continued, "And I was all, "I'm not critiquing you I'm just asking if it's possible to do a jump serve in less steps" and he was all "Shut up about jump serves until you can regular serve" and I was all " _I can_ regular serve" and he was all "Bullshit! Leave me alone dumbass" and then I went to show him I can serve and now we're here." "He really knows how to push your buttons doesn't he," you asked. Daichi and Suga sighed in a quiet way to say _"You have no idea"_. 

"My best friend gets like that all the time," you shared, "They're always all "I'm not going to keep covering for your dumbass when you forget the music. Don't even think about improvising. Your technique is kind of shit. You're lucky you're my friend"." You had pulled your hair to imitate their hairstyle.

"What the fuck are you doing dumbass," (Y/bff) called from the doorway. You froze and let go of your hair as your eyes locked dead ahead. "Hinata hit (Y/n) in the face with a volleyball," Yamaguchi shouted trying to save your ass. You looked over smiling as sweetly as possible. You yelped hiding behind Suga-san as (Y/bff) marched over. "Don't kill me," you shouted. "We," (Y/bff) said quietly, sharply, and completely laced with venom as they grabbed your arm, "have practice." "Thank you," you said to the upperclassmen before waving to the others. 

Your friend roughly slapped your back to get you moving before you got distracted again. You laughed nervously and sheepishly. "Don't fucking worry me like that you asshole," they said sternly. "Gomen," you apologized.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You stood, tuning the guitar, and (Y/bff) started twitching as the teachers let the kids in. "Why are we doing this again," Ikero asked. "Yeah I never understand your ideas," Jin agreed. "If we get the kids now interested in music they'll have enough kids to make a school band in the future," you pointed out. "If they even go to Karasuno when they're older," (Y/bff) grumbled. "You just don't like kids," You teased. "They're loud and gross," they grumbled. 

"Is Eiko coming," Ikero asked. "Laryngitis," Jin said shaking her head. "(Y/n) you're on lead vocals then," (Y/bff) said. "Aye, aye captain," you agreed.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You sat as some of the kids ran over. The set had gone without a hitch and now was time to let the small class of kids ask questions about music and the instruments. "Can you play twinkle twinkle little star," asked a small bouncy girl with orange hair in low pig tails. "Absolutely," You said excited and started strumming. They started to sing along. You looked up to see (Y/bff) twitching as the kids touched their drums. You shook your head smiling. How could they not have their heart so easily stolen by these sweet kids?

"Oo! Oo! How about Sofia the First," the same girl asked. You didn't know it by heart, but damn it she was so excited. You had to at least try. "I don't know it but if you sing it I can figure it out," you offered. That was the thing that had always secured your spot in the band. You had no real technical training and you couldn't read music for shit. But you knew which chords made what noises and you had trained to play anything by ear within a few tries. While your band mates were able to consistently keep everything the same you were the one that could adapt. If you needed to learn a song in an afternoon they could trust you to do so.

"Natsu! Sing it! I'll sing it with you," said another kid. You listened to them trying to match the chords. "THAT'S IT," Natsu shouted. "Yeah? I'm getting it," you asked. "Are you sure you never heard it," the two girls asked suspiciously. "I swear on my guitar," you promised. "Can we play!? Can we play too," they asked. "Sure you want to strum it," you asked. They nodded vehemently. You shifted your guitar and let them both sit in your lap. You laughed as they started strumming. You tried to toy with chords to make the random swats sounds kind of nice. "We're doing it! We're rock stars," Natsu shouted excited. "You bet you are," you encouraged.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"Natsu your brother is here," one of the teachers called. You finished packing up the guitar. "(Y/l/n)-san! Thank you," Natsu shouted running over. "No problem! Glad you had fun," you said turning. "Nat-(Y/l/n)," someone called. Was that-!? You looked up as Natsu hugged you. They had the same fucking hair. And the exact same infectiously bright personality. How did you miss it? You felt giddy as he smiled brightly at you. Such a sweetheart. It was no wonder why he was fairly well known and well liked in your year.

"Hinata!! Hi," you greeted. "You know onii-chan," Natsu asked. "I go to school with him," you shared. "Sho! Sho! (Y/l/n)-san learned how to play Sofia for us on the guitar! We even got to play," Natsu rambled excited. 

"Hey isn't that the kid that hit you in the face with a volleyball," (Y/bff) deadpanned as they passed. "Nii-chan! You can't keep doing that," Natsu scolded. "I didn't mean to," Hinata panicked. "I used to play softball, they hurt a lot more," you reassured. 

"If you don't start moving I'm making you walk home on your own again," (Y/bff) called, leaving. "Nice to see you again," you called over your shoulder as you slung on the guitar strap to run after your friend.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You sat in class and flopped your head on your notebook annoyed. "But whyyy," You asked Yamaguchi. "If I have to continue to hear (Y/bff) bitching about you not knowing how to read music, I'm going to kill you," Tsukki said annoyed. You sighed and nodded. 

"It just looks like gibberish though. I'm fine as long as I get to hear it. The last song I sent you that we did, I learned that afternoon," you shared. "Seriously," Yamaguchi asked surprised. You nodded looking over the sheet music. 

"You guys aren't sounding nearly as lame lately," Tsukki complimented. "Aww, thanks Tsukki," you said. "But you still need to learn how to read it," he countered. You grumbled flopping your head down in exasperation before looking back up to see a sympathetic smile from Yams.

Yams looked confused and elbowed Tsukishima. They both looked to the doorway and you looked over as well, only to see Hinata. "The hell is he doing here," Tsukishima asked. "(Y/l/n)," Hinata called as he locked eyes with you. He rushed over digging through his bag. "Thank you again for letting Natsu play on your guitar! She insisted I give you this," he said and handed you a, very clearly, child-made card decorated with glitter and lots of colors. "Aww," you muttered looking it over. 

"You guys played for the elementary school kids," Yams asked. Tsukki snickered, "How'd (Y/bff) handle the kids on their drums?" "Ohhhh they were twitching," you shared laughing. "Tell Natsu I said thank you. This is so sweet," you said turning back to Hinata. "She would not stop talking about it. Thank you," Hinata said. "You said that," Tsukishima said. You smacked his arm lightly and laughed as Yams looked ready to fight you. "Be nice," you scolded. "Yeah be nice," Hinata egged on. "Get out," Tsukishima ordered getting pissed.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

Your brain was fried. You had spent all of club being quizzed on music theory. (Y/bff) had split off for a private lesson too so you had to walk home alone. You took a deep breath as you watched the sun start to set. 

Another long walk over that stupid mountain. You adjusted the strap to your guitar case and walked along your normal route. You made it to the top of the mountain as the sky was finally completely orange. 

You climbed up the side of the ten foot cliff-side and hung your legs over the ledge to watch the day transition to night. You just needed to mess around with the guitar without worrying about music theory for a few minutes.

You sat quietly and strummed a few chords just trying to pair what sounded nice in a pattern that reflected how you felt sitting on the rocky ledge watching the dark inky blue spill into the light orange sunset. You hummed a counter melody feeling the stress and irritation dissipate as you closed your eyes. Your chest felt lighter with each note. 

You stopped and heard someone clapping. You looked down to see none other than Hinata standing at the base, leaning his bike against his hip. "Are you following me," you teased. "I live up here," he said. "You can't live up here, I live up here," you countered. "Why do I never see you," he asked. "I'm usually home by now, but I needed to unwind from club. My brain hurts," you shared. He leaned his bike against the railing and climbed up to sit next to you.

"Why does your brain hurt," he asked curiously. "I don't know how to read music so they're trying to teach me. I always just played by ear, but (Y/bff) has been on my case about needing to be able to read the music if we ever split up and do music on our own," you shared. "You learned by ear," he asked interested. You nodded. 

"Hum something you made up," you said. He did as told. You fiddled with the chords. "One more time," you asked. He chuckled doing it again and you played right after he did it.

"Woah! How did you do that," he asked. "My dad used to play and he would hum and have me try to match the sound on the guitar after he showed me all of the chords," you shared. "That's so cool! That's kind of like how I learned to play volleyball. We didn't have a boys team in middle school, so I kinda just figured it out by watching games on TV or the girls' team," Hinata shared. 

"I can teach you how to play guitar if you teach me some volleyball," you offered. "Really," he asked excited. "We both live in the middle of nowhere, why not," you asked, "Here put in your number so we can make plans." You handed him your phone.

He took it putting his number in. "Hey are you doing anything for the rest of the night," Hinata asked. "No, why," you asked. "I have a volleyball at my house. You want to come over for a bit," he asked. "Sure," you agreed, "Let me just text my parents." "Awesome," Hinata said beaming. You couldn't help but smile yourself. 

You packed up your guitar and slung it back over your shoulder before climbing down. "So where do you live anyway," you asked as he followed grabbing his bike. "The first right at the top of the hill," he said. "Really," you asked, "Huh, I'm the that weird hidden left halfway down the other side," you shared.

"Do you walk every day," he asked. You nodded, "I usually have to leave an hour before school." "We usually have morning practice so I'm usually leaving before the sun is even up yet," he noted. "That must be a bitch in the the winter," you thought aloud. "It's not so bad," he said. 

"Are you a weird morning person," you teased. "Are you not," he asked. "I prefer the starry nights and the moon over any sunrise," you declared. "But the sun is all warm and nice and there's nothing like a nice sunny day and some fluffy clouds that look like cotton candy," he countered. 

"I respect your opinion, but you are incorrect. In the night time we get to see space," you countered. "Fair point, but, consider this, mosquitos," he countered. "Also a fair point, but have you tried bug spray," you countered.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"Nii-chan," Natsu greeted before seeing you, "(Y/l/n)-san!! Did you like my card?" "I loved it so much. I'm going to hang it on my wall," you said as she ran over to hug you. "Mom, this is a friend from school. We're going to hang out in back," Hinata said. "Nice to meet you," you said politely. "(Y/l/n)-san let me play their guitar yesterday," Natsu shared excitedly. "Thank you. It really meant a lot to her," Hinata's mom said. "Yeah! No worries. The whole goal was to get her class excited about music. I'm glad she had fun," you said. 

Hinata took your wrist and zipped off to the back.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"Closer," Hinata said as you tried to receive the ball again. He ran to get it and walked over. "Try more like this," he said positioning his arms. You did the same and he tossed it over. You got it and he jumped up excited giving you a double high five. 

"You said you were in a band. Do you guys make your own songs," Hinata asked. You nodded, "Yeah! Eiko writes most of our songs. She's the lead vocalist. But everyone's come up with at least one of their own. But since I don't know music theory, I usually write lyrics and have to work collaboratively to get the sounds out. The final product is always a little different than when I first think of it, but that's kind of my favorite part," you noted, "I have them on my phone if you want to listen." "Absolutely," he exclaimed excited.

You sat on the porch step and he sat beside you. You pulled out your ear buds and he handed you one back to listen with him. You played one of the songs and sat leaning on your knees. Butterflies fluttered in your chest as you anxiously picked at your sleeve beside him. You wanted to see his face but you couldn't help twitching to play the songs on your own as you heard it. You looked over to see Hinata hugging his volleyball. 

"You guys sound so good," Hinata exclaimed. "How long does it take to learn a song," Hinata asked. "If I can hear it, usually a few days," you shared. "Thats it," he asked. You shrugged, "Making the songs usually takes me longer, but if I'm just focusing on my own part it's really just getting the rhythms," you shared.

"Have you ever done like covers or parodies," Hinata asked. "I change words around in I guess what you would call covers all the time," You shared. "Would you be able to come up with one now," he asked curiously. "I've tweaked favorite things a million times I could probably riff something new," you pointed out. He smiled brightly and sat with an expression that read _Please._

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

(Y/l/n) pulled out their notebook and I watched listening to the band's album. (Y/l/n) pulled out the head phone and hummed the main melody to favorite things counting on their fingers. "What's that," I asked. "I'm trying to count the different notes and syllables," the explained. "Ah," I said watching them jot down new lines. In a few seconds the first verse was already down. 

"New skills. What rhymes with skill," (Y/l/n) asked. "Nice kill," my brain autofilled. (Y/l/n) looked over curious. "It's a phrase we say in volley ball. Whenever me or the other get in a spike or another solid point the others usually shout "Nice kill"," I explained and did the pose thing Suga-san does on the side lines. A smile spread across (Y/l/n)'s face and my shoulders tensed a bit. It was so cute I wanted to hug them.

I smiled sitting back beside them and froze up a bit as I caught their voice on the track. "Hey, that's you. I can hear you singing too," I shared. "Oh, yeah, I'm the main back up vocals unless it's a super personal song when we perform as a band. "I prefer to keep singing for fun. Like this," they shared, "Hmmmm. I never really liked the line when the dog bites. Cold bites too. Cold is also one syllable." I tried to look over their shoulder and they leaned away smiling, "No peeking!" "Oh come on," I whined. "You're going to hear it in like a minute or so! Be patient," they said.

I looked up as (Y/l/n) scurried over to grab their guitar. I paused the album and listened as they tuned before asking, "Ready?" "Yes," I exclaimed pulling the headphones out. They started strumming. 

"Sun drops on crown tops and brand new guitar picks. Long silver chords and fresh simple lyrics. Watching the moon rise as the siren sings. These are a few of my favorite things. Soft fluffy kittens and learning new skills. Watching volleyball- hey Hinata nice kill. A brand new guitar with freshly turned strings. These are a few of my favorite things," (Y/l/n) sang. 

HEY! THAT WAS ME! THEY PUT ME IN A SONG! 

"When the cold bites. When the bee stings. When I'm feeling sad. I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad," they continued.

It didn't sound like (Y/l/n) only just came up with this. 

"Natsu's cute hair-ties and pure love of life. Tsukki and Yams debating with (Y/bff). Silver white winters that melt into springs. These are a few of my favorite things. Sun drops on crown tops and brand new guitar picks. Long silver chords and fresh simple lyrics. Watching the moon rise as the siren sings. These are a few of my favorite things. When the cold bites. When the bee stings. When I'm feeling sad. I simply remember my favorite things, and then I don't feel so bad. So bad," (Y/l/n) finished. 

I couldn't help but clap. "You just did that," I asked impressed. "I've changed the words around so many times," they shrugged off.

"Can you teach me how to play that," I asked. "Sure," (Y/l/n) chirped excited. I was handed the guitar and they guided my hands on how to hold it properly. I like the way their eyes light up when they're excited. Their face lifted and a light shade of pink rested on their cheeks. It was adorable. "Don't let the instrument fool you. You gotta press down decently hard on the strings," they instructed. I nodded feeling my voice caught in my throat. I followed along trying to focus as hard as I could on the guitar. "Yeah," they exclaimed as I got it. 

**_ ~Your POV skip forward a month~ _ **

"OH MY GOD THAT WAS IT," Eiko exclaimed as you finished the piece. "You sight read it correctly," Ikero said bewildered. "WAY TO GO," Jin exclaimed. You jumped up excited and pulled your band members into a hug. "Good. Keep at it," (Y/bff) said with a proud smile. "Alright. Let's wrap," Ikero declared. 

You walked out of the club room and smiled seeing Hinata. "Hey neighbor," you greeted. "How'd it go," he asked. "(Y/n) fucking did it," Jin exclaimed excited. You looked back over to see the proud knowing smile on (Y/bff)'s face. You laughed as Hinata nearly tackled you in a hug. Your heart fluttered in your chest as your newfound crush intensified. He was deceptively strong. You smiled sheepishly and followed him to the gym as both of you babbled about the sight reading.

_**~~Skip~~** _

"I take it, the sight reading went well," Tsukki deadpanned. "I fucking did it," you exclaimed and ran over to hug him and Yams. "Is Yach in yet," you asked. "She'll be here soon," Yams shared. You heard bickering and turned to see Hinata and Kageyama going at it again. 

"Hinata was totally pouting when you hugged us," Yams whispered, gossiping. "Don't play with my heart Yams I will steal all the best soggy fries," you countered. "You like him so bad," Yams teased. "Fuck off," you pouted. "Like who," Sugawara asked suddenly materializing behind you. You yelped turning to look at the third-year, mortified. "A boy," Yams said with an evil smile that could pass for being sweet as honey. "Tadashi," you exclaimed covering your face as your instinct to hide kicked in. 

Sugawara lit up with a mischievous smile. "Gomen," Yams said sheepishly. "You're not sorry about shit you little asshole," You scowled waggling your finger at him. He smiled in reply and skipped off having done his damage. 

"(Y/n)! Who," Suga asked eagerly. "Who what," Hinata asked. You nearly jumped out of your skin yelping again. "Yams mentioned that (Y/n) has a crush on someone," Suga shared casually. "He did not say that," you exclaimed quickly. "You seem pretty panicked for someone who doesn't," Suga shrugged. 

You glanced back and froze seeing a look you had never seen before on Hinata's face briefly before his beaming smile. Yachi walked in over his shoulder. "YACHI," You exclaimed and broke past running to the safety of your classmate. She looked up startled. You pulled out the Tupperware from the desert she had made you. "Please kill me," you murmured. "Yamaguchi and Tsukki teasing you about you know who again," she asked knowingly. "I'll make sure to use extra sour berries for their tarts tomorrow," she said. "You're the best," you said and turned to wave at everyone in the gym.

_**~~Hinata Shoyo~~** _

"Boke! Hinata boke! Why didn't you do anything," Kageyama scolded. "They liked someone," I shared. Forcing the words out stung. They were heavy and hard to get off the tongue. The words tasted sour in his mouth. "Oh," Kageyama said quietly. "Who," he asked seemingly oblivious to the anguish he putting my heart under. 

"I don't know. Didn't exactly get a chance to ask," I remarked. "Do you think it's someone on the team," Kageyama asked. "Can we stop talking about this," I asked. "You seriously can't be that dumb," Tsukishima remarked. I jumped up and raised my arms ready to block a hit. "What's that supposed to mean," Kageyama demanded. Tsukishima snickered shaking his head as he passed, "I'm sure you'll figure it out eventually." "What kind of cryptic bullshit is that," Kageyama asked. "How should I know you're majesty," Tsukishima called over his shoulder.

_**~~Your POV the following day~~** _

"You know you're crushing on an idiot," Tsukki commented. "But he's so sweet and endearing," you defended. "Dude it's been like a month. Make a move. You two have been like inseparable except when you panic and think he's onto your feelings for him," Tsukki reasoned. "Oh please, like he could like me," you said. 

There were two smacks on your arm, one from Yachi and the other from Yams. "You are a catch," Yachi insisted. "I will literally fight you if you keep talking shit about yourself," Yams insisted. "You're all cool and artsy and sweet," Yachi insisted. "And a total dweeb with the backbone of a jellyfish," you grumbled, flopping your head into your arms. "Jellyfish don't have bones," Yachi pointed out. "My point exactly," you agreed. 

"You look pitiful," Tsukki remarked. "What if he thinks I'm weird after that whole thing tomorrow. And now Sugawara's going to be on my case about it. And he walked into the conversation and Suga said that I had a crush on someone. In front of my crush! Because of you freckles," you rambled panicking. "Which you do," Yamaguchi said. "But what if he asks me!? I can't just tell him! And you all know how bad I am at lying. My only option is to die," you declared melodramatically as you buried your head in your arms further.

"Or you could just tell him," Tsukki commented sarcastically. You scoffed in indignation. "Yeah! Totally," you said sarcastically. That would go totally great! Just like hey Hinata," you said lifting your head to glare at Tsukki before clamming up to see Hinata just walking in and finished, "Did not expect to see you here! W-wow. Haha. Wowie! What's up!?" Tsukishima burst out laughing as Yamaguchi tried to cover his mouth. Yachi smacked them both upside the head before yelping in terror at the glare Tsukki sent her.

You shrunk in your seating wanting to disappear, or die. Maybe both. "Uh... hey," Hinata said a bit confused. "Uh Natsu found that pick you lost," Hinata said holding it out. "Oh my god! The lucky pick! Thank you," you exclaimed taking it from him. You looked at your hands as your fingers grazed each other and you quickly stuffed the pick away still flustered. 

"Hey, are you okay," Hinata asked. You snapped up your head shocked. "Ye-yeah! Absolutely! Totally! Fine! Why? Did someone say something," you asked quickly. Hinata laughed sheepishly and shook his head. "You just seem off since yesterday," Hinata noted, "Also didn't catch you on the walk home." "Oh! Yeah... s-sorry I ended up getting a ride with (Y/bff)," you apologized. "Oh! No, don't worry about it, just wanted to make sure you were okay," Hinata said before smiling reassuringly. 

You froze smiling but your mind was petrified like a deer in headlights. The head lights in question being the welcoming chocolate eyes of your crush. "Don't you have a class to fail," Tsukki asked. Hinata stuck his tongue out at him and waved at you before he laughed wildly, jumping out of Tsukki's war path before running out.

You flopped your head in your arms once he was gone. "Oh my god," you complained, "I almost just confessed by accident." "What," Yachi asked. You just shook your head in response.

_**~~One Week Later~~** _

You walked with home on your own after Hinata shared he had to stay back. Suga had been on your case for a week straight, just trying to figure out who Tadashi had been referring to somehow he hadn't given your secret up to the very persuasive upperclassman.

You climbed up the small cliffside and pulled out your guitar once more. You texted a picture of the setting sun to your mother and started to toy around with some strings. You found yourself accidentally strumming something close to a Dodie song that's been stuck in your head. Fuck it. You decided to commit to the piece and continued strumming.

You managed to get the chords and smiled proudly to yourself. You closed your eyes, basking in the warmth of the final golden rays of the day and softly sang to yourself. Hinata's beaming smile remained in your mind's eye. 

_**~~Tiiiiinnyyy Skiiiiipppp~~** _

You finished playing and laid back with a blissful smile. "Thought you still might be out," Hinata's voice called from below. You sat up and looked over as he set the bike aside. "You looking for me? You could have texted," you offered. "I did," he laughed off before climbing up.

You pulled your phone out and saw a couple of texts. 

_Shou: hey! u home yet?_

_Shou: u doing anything tongiht?_

_Shou: i hav important things to discuss_

_Shou: my courage is dying_

_Shou: ur playing guitar on the hill rn't u?_

_Shou: lol text me if i don't c u 1st_

"You're courage is dying," you asked chuckling. You looked over to see Hinata sitting beside you. "Of course you ask about that first," Hinata said laughing. "Was I not supposed to," you asked as a nervous giggle escaped. "I just hoped I'd have more time to think of something clever to say, but I'm not very clever," Hinata admitted. "When it comes to volleyball you're incredibly clever," you countered. 

His cheeks turned a pretty shade of pink. You smiled in response as his blushing smile melted your heart. You felt your heart start to try and pound it's way out of your chest as his fingers grazed against yours. You looked out at the sunset to keep from panicking. Maybe if you played dumb he wouldn't notice and you could maintain the contact.

Okay that felt weird to think but it was in the total pure sense of just wanting some physical contact with your crush. PG PURE CHILD OF GOD CONTACT! JUST TO CLARIFY! You could feel Tsukki and Yams making fun of you in your mind for panicking already and over explaining yourself. 

"(Y/n)," Hinata asked. "S-sorry, spaced out," you apologized looking over at him. You felt your hand get lifted from its place on the ground and Hinata looked like he was functioning on some paper thin burst of sudden confidence. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. "This is so much more terrifying than I thought," he said softly. His thumb was tracing against the back of your hand, but it seemed to be more to soothe himself than anything else.

"I need to ask you something," he started. "My answer is yes," you blurted. He expression, that had been contorted with anxiety, cracked into a wide confused smile. "You don't even know what I was going to ask," he laughed. Your cheeks were starting to feel the oncoming burn of embarrassment.

You bowed your head to try and hide your face as you looked at your hands, smoothing your own thumbs against his warm skin. You gaze was transfixed on your hands as if tried there by an invisible string. 

"Whatever you need, the answer is yes. Hide a body, do something, go somewhere, anything... I'll be your person for the job," you promised in a small voice. "What if I were to ask you out on a date with me," he asked in an equally small voice. Your head perked up and you froze for a moment. Your eyes scanned his face and he looked to be completely open and honest. 

"Wait? Seriously? You mean it," you asked excited. "Uh- yes," he said hope gleaming in his eyes, "I know (Y/bff) said it was just a rumor and the guys teasing, but the thought of you with someone else kinda crushed my whole soul cause, I kinda really like you." You wrapped you arms around him in a hug, mostly to hide your face his neck so you could avoid him seeing the full extent of your embarrassment. 

"Yams was teasing me about my crush on you," you admitted. "Me," Hinata asked bewildered. "Don't sound so surprised! I liked you since that first day I went to your house. When you found me on this exact cliff side. I always thought you were cute, but... I don't know something was different about that time and now I _like_ you and Tsukki and Yams have been teasing me nonstop this month," you shared. 

You sat back up to see he was beaming the brightest smile, ever imaginable at you. "Can I kiss you," he asked. Your eyes widened as you looked at him a bit shocked but nodded as you laughed, "I mean you did ask me out. We are going to be dating." Stars seemed to sparkle in his eyes at your statement. 

He laughed seeming to forget his question and you forgot the tension in your chest as you managed to teased, "You going to kiss me or what? This is very poor manners to leave someone waiting for a kiss after you were the one to ask." 

He leaned in quickly and placed a sweet but quick kiss as iff to test the waters. A smile broke out on your face and you knew you were grinning like a maniac. "I swear you will be the death of me," you declared. "I don't want to kill you," he panicked. You laughed as your heart turned to mush. He was an idiot in the sweetest, most pure way. 

You perked up as an idea came to mind. "You got a song idea now," he asked laughing. "Shut up! May be," you exclaimed pulling your phone out. "I'll record," he said holding your phone. You pulled up your guitar and felt a kiss on your cheek. You started at the instrument wide eyed and covered your face as you smiled embarrassed. "Oh my god you're so adorable," he cooed. "Shut up," you exclaimed flustered. "Now you sound like Tsukishima," Hinata teased. You just laughed and started playing the cords.

_**~~Skip~~** _

You hadn't had the chance to tell anyone. You walked toward class forgetting this fact and stopped before your classroom, "You know you didn't have to walk me," you pointed out. "I wanted to," he shrugged. You just smiled back before he pulled you into a quick kiss. His hand slid into your suit jacket before waved and bounced away, looking as giddy as you felt. 

You turned into the classroom. Tsukki looked amused, a million taunts laid at the ready. Yachi held an expression of pure shock. Yamaguchi, however, held a mixture of pride, excitement, shock, and utter betrayal. 

"What was that," Yams demanded. You fell into a fit of nervous laughter. "He may or may not have asked me out yesterday and that may or may not have resulted in staying up for most of the night talking," you shared, trying to fide your face behind the notebooks in your arm. "Took you both long enough," Tsukki said. "Don't act so smug they only crushed on each other for a month it took you two years to ask me out," Yamaguchi blurted. 

"Shut up Yamaguchi," Tsukki hissed. "Gomen Tsukki," Yamaguchi said with that fake but convincing, sweet innocent smile as you took your seat with them. "Does (Y/bff) know yet," Yachi asked. "Oh! Yeah, they called last night to make sure I remembered to go home," you shared. "You forget to go home," Yachi demanded. You laughed sheepishly and nodded. 

_**~~Skip~~** _

You finally got some of the heat and attention off of yourself two class periods into the day. You pulled out something from your pocket feeling something there. It was folded up piece of paper. You glanced around before unfolding it and reading the title. 

_Some of my favorite things about you_

Your heart melted as you read Hinata's hand writing. He's so sweet. "What's that," Tsukki asked teasingly. "Nothing," you yelped trying to hide it. 


	5. Nishinoya Yuu: Carnival Fundraiser

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cute long term friends with noya
> 
> carnival setting
> 
> fun times
> 
> m/n= monther's name  
> f/a= favorite animal

You groaned as your phone went off for the third time waking you up. You rolled over to turn it off when a voice shouted from outside, "(Y/n)! PICK UP!" "Ryu," you asked confused. You sat up and grabbed your phone answering without looking. "(Y/n)! GOOD MORNING," exclaimed the cheerful voice of your childhood best friend, Nishinoya Yuu. You hummed whining, "Whhhaaaatt?" "You said we had to wake you up to make sure you'd be on time for the carnival," Noya reminded. "But sleep," you complained. "Open up dickhead it's fucking cold this early in the morning," Ryu complained. "It's not that early. It's like eight," Noya countered. "For a Saturday that's fucking early," Ryu complained. "I'm going to the door now," you complained and stood.

You were still sore and bruised up from your soccer tournament the week prior. You unlocked the door and it swung open almost immediately as you hung up. Noya greeted you with a beaming smile. Still the sunny morning person you could never understand. Noya rushed in enveloping you in a tight hug and lifting you a bit. "How'd it go? How was the tournament," he started berating. The questions never end. "Noya, shoes," you reminded. He laughed sheepishly and let go to pull them off.

Ryu held his arms out for a hug and you hugged him before walking back to your kitchen with the two following, "It was fine. We lost to Fukurodani in the semis but we did beat Seijoh and Shiratorizawa's teams. Although, most of their funding has been going to their boys' teams so we kinda saw it coming. How was setting the carnival up? I'm sad I missed it. It's like my favorite class event every year." You started to make yourself and Ryu some instant coffee after a silent nod, as Noya rambled off about all the shenanigans and activities that went into planning the carnival.

The carnival fundraiser was something the three of you had done at your junior high that you brought with you to high school, when asked what kind of fundraisers should the class do for funds to make scholarships and class activities. You handed Ryu the mug and he nodded grateful for the silent understanding. "We need to be there for eleven," Noya shared. "So if we leave by ten thirty," you suggested. They nodded in agreement. "I'll go get ready then," you sighed. Noya laughed teasing, "Grumpy (Y/n)." You scrunched up your nose and stuck your tongue out before flipping him off.

"Love you too," Noya said. "You woke me up. I'm not saying it back," you argued. "You're my best friieeend! Say it," Noya shouted after you. "Hey, what about me," Ryu asked. "Yeah, what about Ryu," you countered. "We've been over this. He is my brother at this point," Noya said. "Why does he get sibling and I get best friend," you countered, closing your door behind you. "Don't judge my system," Noya said. "Your system is arbitrary bullshit," you countered. "Is not," Noya argued. "Is too," you countered. "Is not," Noya called back. "Can you two quit acting like a married couple for like ten minutes," Ryu asked. "As soon as you two stop as well," you countered. "Touché," Ryu replied. "Fancy word," Noya complimented. "I learned it from Enno," Ryu said proudly.

**_ ~Mini skip~ _ **

Ryu and Noya sat on your bed as you sat in front of your mirror applying your make up. "Shoyo said they're going to stop by after practice," Noya said. "That's when we should be getting off right," Ryu asked. You shrugged. "Like six, six-thirty. Yeah," Noya replied. "Am I finally going to meet your shared custody kouhai," you asked, excited. "Wait! YES! You're going to love Shoyo he's like my son," Noya exclaimed. You laughed nodding. He often went off about the first years ever since he rejoined the club. It was the first year you didn't get to see the team at practices and games. "The guys miss you," Ryu said. "I miss stopping by," you shared. "But at least you're a starting player this year! It was about time they recognized your talent," Noya countered. Ever the optimist. "Thanks," you replied.

He was such a sweetheart. An absolute cinnamon roll and you wanted to scream in complete and utter frustration unrivaled by any person in history whenever he did cute and sweet things for and with you. If only he knew how much you liked him. But god forbid you ever tell him and destroy the foundation of your life long friendship. Your parents were practically siblings with how close they were there was no way you wouldn't see each other after some shit show of a confession. 

"You three are so lucky I love you. It is my day off why are you so god damn loud," your mother asked. "Sorry mom," you said quickly. "Aunt (M/n)! Morning," Noya exclaimed. "Morning, Yuu," your mom said. Noya jumped up and ran over hugging her. "Sorry (L/n)-san," Ryu apologized. "We're going to head to the carnival fundraiser soon," you explained. "Okay, just keep the volume down I'm going back to sleep," she said before looking at Noya. He sealed his lips and bowed to apologize. She chuckled shaking her head and walked back out. "I'm gonna get her something from the carnival to say sorry," Noya said before sitting with Ryu again. You smiled shaking your head. He's ridiculous. Since you could remember his go to for apologies was to make or buy some sort of sweet to physically show you he meant what he was saying. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"Hey," Ennoshita greeted as you walked to grab the flyers with the different events listed. "Hey! It looks great," you complimented. "I hope it makes back what we spent though," he noted. "It's going to work out. It always does," you reassured. Enno looked at his phone and pulled the flyers back. "Uhhh can I reassign you dunk tank with Noya. I need to place Tanaka over somewhere else. Someone just didn't show up today. I'll handle flyers," Enno asked. "Yeah, sure! No problem," you agreed. "Thank you," Enno said. 

You walked along the paths to the carnival games with Enno and met up with Ryu and Noya. "Tanaka," Enno called. Ryu turned from setting up. "I need switch in (Y/n) for your spot. Ikero is a no show. I need you to take his spot," Enno delegated. "Look at you being a good student body president," you teased. "Ehhhh," Enno replied chuckling. 

You walked over to Noya and he waved. "Now I'm glad I wore the bathing suit anyway," you noted. "You don't have to sit in the dunk tank," he offered. "No it's totally fine. We'll take the shifts you and Ryu were going to take," you insisted. Noya showed you the schedule before asking again, "Are you sure. Because you have first shift then?" "What better way to wake up," you laughed. "How are yo-," Noya asked before laughing, "Okay. Yeah! Let's do this!" 

You walked out of the back changing room and left your phone in your bag. You looked up to see Noya staring. "Ah, you clock the new battle scars," you asked. "You're crazy dude," he chuckled looking away quickly. You smiled and ran over hugging him before climbing up the ladder. "Even if I don't get dunked, hopefully I'll get some color," you noted sitting back. 

Noya was standing with his arms crossed shooting a glare. "Noya," you asked. He walked over to his bag and walked back with a tee shirt, "Please put this on. It's okay if it gets wet." "What happened," you asked looking around as you took the shirt. "Don't worry about it. I just don't like how someone was looking at you," he said worried. "Thanks," you said pulling the shirt on. 

You smiled recalling the time he took Ryu to fight someone after you were catcalled at school when you went through a growth spurt and none of your skirts fit right. He always had your back didn't he? You smiled watching him try to sell people on participating. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You climbed out of the tank, drenched through and through, as your shift was coming to a close. You smiled deviously and ran up behind Noya hugging him from behind. "You brat," he exclaimed laughing. You laughed not letting go as he tried to pull your arms apart. "Duuuude," he complained laughing. You let go seeing an ice pack in his hands. "No, Noya," you warned. He laughed maniacally as you ran back to the changing room. His arms wrapped around you from behind and you yelped laughing before trying to squirm. You yelped again as the ice pack pressed to the bare skin on your abdomen. "Nishinoya Yuu," you scolded as he laughed. 

You managed to pry the ice pack away and turned pouting. He was cackling and just smiling brightly in reply. It was so hard to stay mad at him. You shook your head trying to bite back the smile. "Come one we can't leave it unattended for too long," you said walked to your bag pulling off the soaked top. "Do you want your shirt for the tank," you asked. "No it's fine," he replied. You glanced back to see his bare back and turned back to your bag. Suddenly the changing tent felt thirty times stuffier. You pulled on your shorts, socks, and slides. Something cold touched your back and you yelped again whipping around. "NOYA," you scolded, whipping him with your shirt. "You're the worst," you grumbled and aggressively pulled on your dry shirt. "I love you," he said. It hurt more and more, every time. Hearing those words and knowing he didn't mean it the same way you did. "I love you too. It's the only reason you're not dead," you grumbled.

**_ ~Mini skip~ _ **

You sat on the stool next to Noya monitoring the Whack-a-Mole so you could eat. "OOOHHH SO CLOSE! YOU GOT IT," you cheered the kid on as she railed the mole. You cheered when she got her score back. Noya jumped up and gave her the run down of what she could take as her prize. You placed your food to the side seeing Noya's stool teeter as he tried to grab the highest animal the girl picked. It slid and you caught him. He looked up startled. "Isn't this normally the other way around," he teased. "Be more careful, you idiot," you said and set him upright. 

He laughed handing the junior high girl the stuffed llama. "You really wanted that llama huh," you asked. She smiled up with her adorable freckles and green tinted hair. "It's an inside joke with my big brother and his boyfriend and I," she said excitedly. "JIN," a voice called. "Yamaguchi," another shouted. "I got it," the kid shouted back running over. "Ya- Wait! YAMA- Tadashi has a sister!? Tadashi has a bo- I FUCKING KNEW IT," Noya exclaimed turning to you, "Yeeeeessss!" You laughed shaking your head as you took a final bite of your food. "Thanks for saving my ass by the way," he said hanging on you instead of sitting back down. He's getting bored and fidgety. 

"You're excited," you commented. "We get to actually participate in the things we put together soon," he said swaying you back and forth. "You're adorable," you laughed. "Come on get more excited," he exclaimed laughing as he started bouncing. "I don't need to bounce to be excited," you countered. "Lies," he said teetering you back and forth. You held onto his arms for some security as you almost tipped off the chair. He set you in place and placed his hands on you shoulders to bounce up. "I wanna go on the riiidees," he whined. "No whining," you countered. "Tough shit," he replied before just collapsing onto you like dead weight. 

You pat the top of his hat which he had insisted on wearing backwards to show off the little blond tuft. "You're comfy," he said quietly. You smiled to yourself proud of the trick that had worked for years. Just like with a rowdy puppy if you sat completely still and calm they eventually settled down to cuddle. It was a secret super power that worked no matter how well you knew the pet or not and it worked with Noya as well. But if you weren't careful he would absolutely fall asleep, even standing up. 

"NOYAAAA! (Y/N)," Tanaka shouted. "RYUUUUU," Noya shouted. Two others walked in to relieve you of whack-a-mole duty. Noya practically dragged you as you quickly grabbed your garbage and said thanks to your classmates. You threw out the garbage as the sun started to set. "NOYAAAAAA-SAAANNN," a voice shouted, "TANAAKAAA-SAAANN!" "SHOOOOOYOOOOOO," they both shouted. You looked over to see a puff of orange, straight sprinting. "(Y/n)," Asahi called out. "Asahi! Koushi! Daichi," you greeted excited. You hugged the upperclassmen. "Where's Narita and Kino," Suga asked. "They started about an hour later than we did," you shared. 

"Who's this," Shoyo asked bouncing around you. You placed a hand gently on the top of his head and just stayed quiet. He simmered down waiting for an answer. "HOW!? HOW YOU DO," Suga demanded. You chuckled patting Hinata's head, "I'd say being friends with Noya since like birth would be adequate training." "You poor thing," the blonde one noted. "Blonde, tall, glasses, and a sharp tongue. You must be Tsukishima which makes freckles Yamaguchi. I see you found your sister," you said pointing to the llama," you assessed. They both looked at you wide eyed. 

"We were manning Whack-a-Mole. The fluffy ball of sunshine has to be Hinata which makes you Kageyama," you said pointing at the first year. He scowled asking, "Why do you know so much about us?" "She knows everything dude," Noya said. "It's a shame you guys didn't grab a photo of Daichi in that wig," you said hinting at the VP's toupee. Koushi covered his mouth turning to keep from laughing. Tanaka started howling as Daichi's soul left his body. "If you ever wondered why your remarks don't bother me you can thank her," Daichi noted, directed for Tsukishima. "My tactics would work way better for Yamaguchi. The secret is to be an innocent sweetheart like ninety percent of the time and then at random come for someone's life. Then when they try to rat you no one will believe them," you shared. 

"Noya-san! Your friend is so cool," Hinata exclaimed. "Hell yeah she is," Noya said proudly. You smiled back and your smug expression faltered as Noya grabbed you and Shoyo and started running. You grabbed Ryu as the others exclaimed behind you. "LET'S GOOO," Noya said. There were a handful of rides that spun as their primary gimmick. You got your bracelets that let you ride as many rides as you want. You were dragged to this cage looking ride that had pads to stand against and a strap that clicked across your waist.

You stood between Noya and Ryu and gripped onto the thin bars for you to hold onto. You tried not to focus on the opposite side as you spun to have the ground directly parallel to your face. Noya's hand wrapped around your own as he laughed wildly. You looked over hearing Shoyo scream his head off as Kageyama started shouting at him for screaming in his ear. Like Noya, Suga was also laughing maniacally with an insane grin plastered on his face. Daichi looked like he was trying to hold back his own screams like yourself as Ryu made fun of the seemingly dead Asahi.

You all stepped off and Noya took Hinata on the hang gliders. "You not going on," Yamaguchi asked. "I don't like heights," you admitted. "He's going to try and get you on the ferris wheel again," Narita said joining you. You waved at Noya, Ryu and Hinata as they passed when the ride circled around. Suga looked like he was trying to get Daichi to pose like superman with him on their hanger. "What a dork," Kinoshita said. "Do not bring up the ferris wheel in front of him or I will burn everything you love," you threatened Narita. Kino side stepped hiding behind Narita, "Scary." "Hey King your boyfriend is making fun of you," Tsukishima teased. "We're not dating," Kageyama argued back, both blushing and glaring through gnashed teeth. Meanwhile Hinata was smushing his hair down and saying something no one could make out. Oh so they're all idiots.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"I think Kiyoko's by the ferris wheel," Daichi said. "Traitor," you hissed as Noya jumped, "WE HAVE TO DO THE FERRIS WHEEL! I ALMOST FORGOT!" "How did you forget it's massive," Tsukishima said. "That's what she said," you jinxed with Ryu before high-fiving into a fist bump. "Yeah! We all need to go on the ferris wheel," Hinata stressed. "I'll hold bags," you offered. "Buzzkill," Ryu said resting his elbow on your head. "You know I don't do heights," you insisted. "Pleaaaase," Noya pleaded. "I used to hate heights too but the ferris wheel isn't that bad," Yamaguchi agreed. "Why are you all being so insistent," you dug your heels in, "Asahi, back me up here." "Poor choice," Daichi said. "Daichi," Asahi said, his glass heart shattering. "Point made," you muttered. "(Y/n), please," Noya pleaded. "I'll go on the spinny ride with the wheel if you do the ferris wheel," Asahi bargained. "Really? You too," you asked. He smiled sheepishly. "Fine," you snapped.

**_ ~Mini skip~ _ **

You stood in line and the pit in your stomach continued to gnaw away at you. Your arms and legs felt jittery and weak. One wrong breeze and you'd be toppling over like an untethered umbrella. The air was thick and it was hard to breathe. You struggled to focus on anything they said. Stupid volleyball team. Stupid peer pressure. Noya's hand laced through yours and offered a firm squeeze to let you know he was there. You started to near the front of the line and the group started to split off in pairs. "You've been trying to get me on this for years, you're the one that has to put up with my bitching the entire time," you said. "So like the swings all over again," Ryu asked laughing. Your anxiety dropped for pure rage as you were reminded of the time Noya tricked you to go on the swings. All the boys bounced back raising their arms to ward off an attack that was never coming.

You were let onto the ride and tried to psych yourself up as the ride was fastened. "I promise I'll win you that stuffed (f/a) for your trouble," he said earnestly. "I hate you," you said and grabbed onto his arm as you started ascending. "Why do you always insist? I hate heights. We are not birds. We were meant to be on the ground we are bipedal homo sapiens meant for walking and like _some_ swimming," you rambled nervous. "I'm never going to let anything bad happen to you. I stand by that promise," he laughed, "Hold on as tight as you need to and when you're ready, look out and focus on the lights and the colors. Nothing else." You grumbled before latching onto his arm and hiding your head in his shoulder as the ferris wheel started moving in a weird jerky motion. 

Something felt off. Noya wrapped one arm around you holding the bar with both hands as the ride stopped. "Is it over," you asked peeking your head out only to see you were at the top. Your heart leapt into your throat as the ground shifted in and out of focus below you. You felt sick. You looked up at the sky trying to hold back tears. Of course you were at the top. "Why did it stop," you heard a few voices below. "Noya," you asked. "I don't know what's going on. But it's okay! We're okay," he reassured. "You mean to tell me the one fucking time I agree to come on the ride shuts down when we get to the top," you asked. He grinned sheepishly. "Trust me I'm already thinking of what get you to apologize," he said. 

You looked back out and turned back in latching onto him petrified. "Noyaaaa," you complained. "I'm sorry," he said. "Every! Time," you exclaimed. "I know," he said. You held on tight and tried your best to focus on anything other than the fact you were in a steel death trap. His arms wrapped around you and he started to stroke your hair to try and sooth you. 

**_~Skip~_ **

Your head remained buried in his shoulder. Has it been ten seconds? Ten minutes? Ten hours? Ten years? You had not a damn fucking clue but it sure as shit felt like an eternity. You no longer felt like throwing up but that hasn't stopped the existential dread and rethinking every decision in your life up until this point. You knew you should have just trusted your gut and said no. When has your gut been wrong? Never. When have Noya and Ryu been wrong? Numerous occasions per day. You could arguably start categorizing them in a filing system, that was how often they were wrong. 

Your mental ramblings were cut short by Noya's voice. "I love you," he said. "I love you too," you mumbled trying to keep your composure. He took a sharp breath and you lifted your head to fix your eyes on his face. "No, thi- I mean- this time I mean it, (Y/n). I love you. I'm _in love_ with you," he said nervously, "I was trying to get you on here to ask. I know it's kind of shit timing _now_ because you're kind of trapped on here with me and I'm sorry, but, if I don't say it now I'm going to chicken out and never say it and I can't-... Please don't hate me." His eyes searched your face, lost and hopeful.

Hate him? Did he seriously even consider you being able to hate him? Why ask on the ferris wheel? This is why you always did the planning for any events. Wait... so all those times... When he said it did he mean to say it the way you meant it? He always saw through you, so why didn't he this time? "Noya, you idiot," you said pulling him in tighter, "I meant it too. I always meant it." "Wha- seriously," he demanded. "You're kind of an idiot. I told you I can't just say it," you said still trying to avoid looking at the ground. 

"You know I'm an idiot! Why didn't you specify sooner," he asked flustered. "Because you started talking about Kiyoko and the other girls, so I thought-," you started. "No! No, I- Oh my god. I don- I chased after them because I thought there was no way you meant it like _that_ and I was scared I'd ruin our friendship if I just spilled my guts right then. I chose Karasuno for you," he said. "I thought it was for the military uniforms and the girls," you asked. "One girl. For the one girl. I couldn't just say, because I'm in love with you and as hot as the uniform makes you look I die inside a little bit every time I think of or catch other guys checking you out, or that I'd be fucking miserable in any school you're not in, regardless of how good their volleyball team is," he said.

"You have no idea how guilty I felt for being over the fucking moon whenever you got rejected," you admitted. "You're an asshole," he laughed. "But now I'm you're asshole," you said looking up with a cheeky smile before panicking a bit, "I-if you want to date tha-" His lips met your and the panic fizzled out as the world faded around you. "GUYS IT'S HAPPENING," Ryu's voice shouted pulling your brain away. You both looked over to see diagonal from you sat Ryu and Asahi. You covered your face with your jacket and curled in to hide your face in Noya's chest. 

Everyone started cheering as the ride started up again. You nearly leapt onto the solid ground. Tanaka nearly tackled you both as the rest of the upperclassmen... plus Shoyo, piled in on top. "It only took you like forever to ask," Kino commented as you all got some space. "LISTEN," Noya defended. You all started walking and Noya had his arm proudly wrapped around you. "I always thought Nishinoya (Y/n) had a nice ring to it," you said walking as he stayed frozen in place behind you. "Did you just agree to marrying me," he demanded. "One day. If I don't kill you first," you noted, continuing strolling forward merrily. You yelped as you were nearly tackled. You held on stumbling to catch your footing as Noya bear hugged you. "I love you so fucking much you asshole," Noya whispered into your neck. You laughed finally catching your footing and turning your head to kiss his temple. 

"Ryu how does it feel to officially be the third wheel," Kino asked. "Nay, nay he is the crucial side car to our motorcycle. Everyone knows the side car carries Harry Potter," you countered. "Dork," Noya laughed straightening up. "Says the one who calls a Rolling Receive "Rolling Thunder"," you teased knowing how to ruffle his feathers. "Rolling thunder is cool," he defended. "So lame," you said hearing the guys snicker as Ryu jumped in, "I fucking told you!" "Screw you both," Noya laughed. "Kinky. I'm going to have to pass though. Ryu's not my type," you countered. "(Y/n)" Suga and Daichi scolded. "Kin- I don't get it," Shoyo muttered as Kageyama looked to be trying to work out a math problem. "Tame your girlfriend," Narita deadpanned. You smiled as a sense of pride swelled up in your chest. You were Noya's girlfriend. "There is no taming (Y/n)," Noya said and kissed your cheek. 

"I still have one question," You declared. "What," they all asked. You pointed at Yamaguchi and Tsukishima, "Llama?" "Llama-guchi," Yamaguchi said, "And the double l in in spanish is pronounced like a y. So _Ll_ amaguchi." "Shut up Yamaguchi," Tsukishima said. "Sorry Tsukki," Yamaguchi said. An idea sparked in your head as you heard the salty boy go off on his own boyfriend. Noya was still cackling at Llamaguchi. You turned to Noya with a smug grin, "Shu-" "Don't you fucking dare," he said trying not to laugh, "I will throw you in the dunk tank." "Promise," you asked daring him.


	6. Oikawa Tooru: Café Engagements

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so like this was-
> 
> i hate writing in first person
> 
> this was me challenging myself to write in first person
> 
> it was a choice
> 
> im not going though to change it all im so sorry
> 
> if you're like me i promise it's cute if you can get past that
> 
> female reader owns café 
> 
> been dating Oikawa for a long periodalodical time

The cool crisp autumn air brushed against my skin as I stepped out of the bar. Dropping out after my associate's in business saved soooo much money. God the day Tooru graduates and can no longer defer his med school student loans is not going to be a pretty day. Volleyball can still pan out. There's still a chance for it to bring something in. After all he did go to Brazil for it. It'll catch .... Possibly. DO NOT STRESS IT WILL BE FINE. Just a few more years working the bar and the cafe and then we'll be set in some places and I can just run the cafe full time.

The lights from passing stores and buildings glittered the streets like stars among the earth. A wave of calm washed over me at the familiar sights. I walked up the back steps to avoid the small talk from the cafe. I trust Koushi to have it handled until lock up. I just want to charge my phone and go sleep as Tooru rattles off about his day. I heard an unfamiliar voice as I opened my door to my apartment above my cafe. In my living room I was greeted by five, college aged, idiot boys. My boyfriend had his ass up in the air as he laid on top of one of his friends, who was casually holding his waist on the couch.

"(Y/n)," Tetsurou exclaimed into Daichi's back as he continued to hug the exhausted policeman from behind. "How was work," Daichi asked, looking up from his bowl of popcorn. "Long," I said hesitantly, as Ushijima offered a quiet nod from the farthest end next to Daichi. "You know what else is long," Koutaro asked proudly from beneath my boyfriend. "If any of you finish that sentence I will murder you and grind you up into the coffee and pastries we sell down stairs," I threatened before lifting an accusatory finger, "Tooru," I said taking on my mom voice. "(Y/n)-chan," he chirped turning his head trying to get out of it by being cute, "I love you." "Why is the cast of friends in the living room," I asked. "What better place," Tooru asked, knowing he was caught. "You said she knew," Daichi stressed. "She did! I told her I was having friends over," Tooru insisted.

"I dib Joey," Kuroo said. "Obviously bro," Bokuto said. "Shut up Chandler," I said turning to point at Tooru. "NO! Koushi is Chandler and Daichi is obviously Monica," Kuroo said. I pointed back at him. Why does that make sense? NO! I need to reprimand my boyfriend! "You said _A_ friend! Like Hajime or Daichi," I said. "I can make them go," Tooru offered earnestly. "No, just tell me next time," I pleaded. "What movie Alien Vs. Predator or Final destination," Tetsurou asked. "No! We are not watching Alien Vs. Predator again," I said sternly. "What," Tooru and Bokuto demanded. "She stays," Kuroo said. ".... OBVIOUSLY," I said motioning around, "This is my apartment! None of you live here!" "I live here," Tooru chimed in. "You squat here," I pointed at him before leaving my shoes and coat by the door. "That's not the case when you need something fixed," he said cheekily. "I'm sorry, who's name is the property under," I asked. "Oooooooo she's got you there," Kuroo said turning to Tooru who pouted.

I started over, "I'm going to get changed out of work clothes and charge my phone. Then I'll join you dickheads." "I see she's still vulgar," Ushijima said a bit unsettled. "Indeed I am farm boy," I said walking by, smacking Tooru's ass. "Eeeewww," Kuroo teased. "I grew up in the city," Ushijima insisted, confused. "Mine," Bokuto said placing his hands on Tooru's ass. Tooru just shook his head. "Sorry bud. Hers," he replied. Bokuto pouted as I walked to my room.

Turned after pulling my blouse off when white fabric caught my eye on the edge of the bed. "Oikawa ToORU," I shouted picking up his knee brace. "Oooooo," I heard the boys tease. I walked out and raised an eyebrow holding the brace up. "Oh, I'm dead. I can explain," Tooru started. "Put some clothes on," Bokuto chastised. "It's a sports bra and we're _all_ in relationships except Tetsu-kun and Ushijima-kun," I replied. "Akaashi misses you by the way," Bokuto noted. "That's sweet. Hi Akaashi," I said, pausing the rage. 

Tooru was now standing with his hands up trying to gently reach for the brace. I smacked his arm with it. "You are IN MED SCHOOL! If you just took CARE OF IT IN HIGH SCHOOL IT WOULDN'T STILL BE AN ISSUE," I scolded whacking his shoulder trying not to laugh. "Your hair looks great today," he said, trying to distract me.

"You're so lucky you're cute," I said putting the brace in his hands. "You think I'm cute," he asked. I laughed as Kuroo fake vomited. "I wouldn't be dating you for the past three years if I didn't. Have you seen my family? I can't afford to have unattractive children. It's real lucky you're a sweet, weird, nerd too," I teased pulling him down to plant a kiss. "So pure," Bokuto said and Kuroo said "EW!" "Take care of it. You promised you would," I pleaded. "I know. I will, baby," he said and kissed my forehead. 

"Ewww straights," Koushi said walking into the apartment. "Eww a depressed Education Major that never stays in his own dorm and has fellow squatter friends," I remarked walking back to my room. "You didn't tell her again," Koushi asked. "I did," Tooru insisted. "NOT," I called. "Oi! Tetsurou off my man," Koushi said. "Mr. Refreshing have a bad day," Tooru asked. "Never bad just hectic," Koushi said. "Koushi I shit talk my cafe _to you_. Don't act like you have to save face in front of the boss," I called out.

"And the owner's a real grumpy bitch," Koushi raised his voice. "You bet your ass she is," I called back. "Hey! She is _my_ grumpy bitch and I love her," Tooru defended. "Tooru whatever would I do without you? My knight, whose tongue is as sharp a pearl," I said before walking out in sweats. Kuroo was the only one laughing. "I hate the dumb obscure jokes," Bokuto said. "Bro the whole purpose is that a pearl makes things the opposite of sharp. Their whole purpose is to make things smooth. She said his tongue is as sharp as something that actively dulls things," Kuroo over explained. "The joke," Daichi said holding a hand up. "You in a bus," Suga said, punching Daichi's hand. "Okay now go back and forth over it a few times, and that's the brutal murder Kuroo committed," Tooru joined in.

** _~Teeny Skip~_ **

Ushijima didn't shift. Kuroo laid across the back ledge on the couch that rested against the wall. Bokuto perched on the arm rest beside Tooru whose lap I sat in. Suga took Daichi's lap. "I like how his girlfriend shows up and suddenly he's a top," Kuroo teased from behind us. "Power bottom," I teased flatly. "I'm learning way too much that I didn't want to know," Ushijima remarked. "It was a joke," I noted starting up the movie. "There's not any blood or guts, right," Daichi asked. "Oh, you poor sap. Just hide behind Suga's shoulders," I warned. "God damnit," Daichi said. "I still can't believe Sugawara's the one that enjoys horror movies," Kuroo remarked. "He too is a power bottom," Suga teased. 

"AHHHHH," All the guys shouted as I laughed. "It was A JOKE! DO I LOOK LIKE A TOP TO YOU," suga demanded. You covered your mouth cackling. "AAAHHHHHHH," the guys shouted again. "She gets to make the joke, but I DON'T," Suga demanded. "We know she's pervy! You're supposed to be the mom," Bokuto exclaimed. "When!? WHO SAID THAT," Suga demanded. "I swear to god I will lock you in a 90s tanning bed and let it cook you alive if you continue SHOUTING IN MY APARTMENT," I countered. "I miss Akaashi," Bokuto noted. "Bro I got you," Kuroo said placing a hand of Bokuto's shoulder. "Thanks bro," Bokuto said.

I sunk back against Tooru exhausted and he wrapped his arms around tighter as the plot progressed. "That's so stupid. That could never happen," Tooru started. Kuroo's hand smacked Tooru's head lightly to silently tell him to stop nitpicking. "Five bucks he get hanged by the wire," Suga called. "Why aren't you nitpicking the physics for once," Tooru asked Tetsu-chan. "It's a fun, well shot, shitty horror flick that spent all of the budget on wacky gore and deaths. Of course the physics are going to be wrong," Tetsu shrugged off. 

"AAAAAHHHH damn it! I really thought he'd bash his head in," Bokuto cursed as the next death played. Tooru was anxiously tracing patterns on my arm after he jumped. He's been a bit on edge lately, but that's not out of the norm. Exams are coming up. Suga held his hand out toward Bokuto and I swatted it down. "No betting in my house," I said. "Since when," they all asked. "Since this movie is ridiculous and I know Koushi has seen it already," I outed. "OP," Bokuto, Tetsu, and Tooru called out as Suga huffed.

** _~Another *gasp* Skip~_ **

I sat at the table with Tooru, Tetsu, and Koutaro. "Ooooh Akaashi is coming in at four _this_ morning," Bokuto said. "Go get him," I said. "Mind if the three of us swing by tomorrow night," Bokuto asked. "Please do. I want to ask him about his new job," I offered. "Okay then we'll head out for the night," Tetsu said as they hugged both of us leaving. "How was work," Tooru asked. I guess he doesn't want to talk about his day since he asked me first. At this point there were multiple silent agreements. And If Tooru asked me about my day first it meant his was one he wasn't ready to talk about yet. His fangirl issues died down about a year ago, but clinicals have been hell.

"Hectic. We had the sad gin and tonic regular today and the angry whisky on the rocks lightweight," I shared. "No wings and margarita guy," Tooru asked, just as familiar with my regulars from my stories. "He died over the weekend," I shared resting my forehead on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry baby," he apologized. I shrugged, "You just have to deal with me on your case more about taking care of yourself." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed the top of my head. "I put up with you this long. I think I'll survive," he teased.

I smiled to myself. We met when we were twenty. He was so different then. There was a pretty rocky patch midway when I first decided to drop out. According to Iwaizumi it was most he saw him revert back to his high school cruxes. I'd punch high school him in the face and never look back. I'm glad that's not the case. "Hey, I have the day off tomorrow, is it cool if I help around the cafe," he asked. "I told you, you never need to ask. I trust you. Just give me the times after," I said. "(Y/n), I'm not going to take pay," he insisted. "Then you're not working," I said stubbornly. "Which is why I asked if I could _help_ not work," he countered. "You're a pain in my ass," I complained. I looked up as the corners of his eyes wrinkled behind his glasses while he laughed at himself. "You're ridiculous," I teased. "Only for you," he said. I hummed suspiciously.

** _~Skip....~_ **

The following day was busy, but as much was to be expected. Friday afternoons and nights were usually crazy. I had Suga, Tooru, (Y/bff) and two other girls running the place with me. "Oi! Shittykawa! (Y/n)," a familiar voice greeted. "Hajime," I greeted warmly. "Stupid said you guys were starting to have issues with people messing with the art," he said hugging me before his friend. "Yeah Daichi got held up at work. He usually hangs out and watches that area when we get crazy swamped," Suga said. "I can hang around a bit," Hajime offered. "You're the best," I said. "(Y/n)-sama! The scones," Mei, one of the workers, called. "No worries! No worries, we'll salvage what we can and start a new batch," I reassured. "I got it," Suga said jumping to the back quickly. "Thank you," I said.

I looked over at Tooru. He looked pale. "You okay," I asked. "Yeah," he said quickly. "You look like your knee is acting up or you're coming down with something," I worried. "No, no, no," he insisted, "I'm okay!" "If you need to," I started. He nodded with a smile, "I know." The rush was just starting to die down. I can keep an eye on him more closely. It could be stress or an oncoming anxiety attack. He was obsessively cleaning and looking around like he was expecting something. I placed a hand on his back while I started to take some inventory in the lull. His hand rested on my waist as he relaxed a bit. He quietly pressed a kiss to my temple.

The chime sang from the entrance. "Sorry, I didn't want to bother, but Bokuto-san insisted we stop by the cafe since I haven't seen it," Akaashi started apologizing. "My favorite son," I exclaimed. "Keiji we are LITERALLY dating," Bokuto noted, irked by the honorifics. "And you're being pushy and intrusive so I'm distancing myself," Akaashi deadpanned walking over to hug us both. Everyone is just stopping by, huh? "What can I get you guys? On the house," I asked seeing Kuroo dragging Kenma in following Bokuto. "shut up, no on the house," Tetsurou said. "I'm fine," Kenma said, slightly waving as he looked at his phone. "Hajime's up by the books and art it's usually quieter there," I offered. "Thank you," he said quietly and walked off. "He's a lot more social than high school," Akaashi noted.

"You," Tetsu said pointing to me before pointing at a bag, "Secret birthday gift things. Stay here in the front while I steal your man for a moment!" "Ice your knee while you're at it anyway," I said pointing to Tooru. He nodded stiffly and followed Tetsu in back. I sighed shaking my head. "What," Bokuto asked panicking. "Don't worry. It's nothing like last year. I'm just worried he's not taking care of himself. He looks like he's coming down with something. He's seemed shaky and quiet all day. He keeps getting really pale like he's going to throw up," I worried following Tetsu and Tooru, with my eyes, to the break room. Kuroo smiled waving as he closed the blinds to the break room door. "Dorks," I muttered. "I'm sure he'll be fine," Akaashi said knowingly. "You guys still have tea or did the rush clear you guys out," Bokuto asked. "Go check the shelf. Ask Hajime and Kenma again if they want anything," I called after him.

"This place looks amazing. It's really welcoming. I'm really glad it worked out," Akaashi said. "I am too," I agreed. "How's the manga writing," I asked. "Eeehh. I'm editing only. It's not exactly where I want to be, but it's definitely a really amazing step in the right direction," he shared. "Scone crisis is solved," Suga said walking forward. "Hey, Sugawara-san," Akaashi greeted. "Akaashi-kun," Suga greeted warmly. "Iwaizumi opted for an earl grey and Kenma insists he's fine," Bokuto said coming back with two packets of tea. "Anything else," I asked. "I want to try one of Suga-san's specialties. Surprise me," Akaashi said. "You mind waiting then," Suga asked. "Not at all," they both said quickly. They're acting kind of weird.

** _~Smol Skip~_ **

"Daichi," Suga lit up some time later. "I see the squad has returned," I teased. Bokuto spat out his tea. "I told you it would be hot," Akaashi deadpanned elbowing Bokuto. "I'm so sorry," Akaashi apologized, calmly. "I got it," (Y/Bff) shouted rushing out with a towel. They're definitely being weird. "IWA-CHAN," Tooru shouted in panic, poking his head out. I looked back. 

"You okay," I asked worried. "I'm fine babe," he insisted. "Tetsu- chan is an idiot. Please come here," he pleaded looking panicked. "Everything is fine," (Y/bff) asked straining the words to imply she knew something not being outwardly said. "Fine! Perfect! Splendid! Swimmingly," Tooru started to rattle off. "What are you panicking about," I asked. Hajime walked over as Tooru shook his head. "Me??? Panic!? What? No... never," he strained. "Tooru," I started. "I got it," Hajime reassured patting my shoulder.

I nodded quietly. "If I catch another whiff of panic, though, I'm going back there and kicking your ass if you broke anything, or if you got sick," I pressed. Tooru went wide eyed. Kuroo leaned back out of the door frame again to try and cover Tooru's ass. "That won't be necessary," Tetsu-kun said with a sly smile. "Not at all reassuring Tetsu-kun," I said. "My birthday is before yours," he pressed. "I'm LITERALLY a year older," I argued. "Stop, stop," Tooru scolded the idiot and began shoving Tetsurou back into the break room before turning to me, "Love you!" "You too," I called back hesitantly.

**_ Iwaizumi _ **

"What the hell is going on? Why haven't you done it yet? She's getting suspicious," I warned. "We lost it! It was right on the table and we've been tearing this place apart for the last hour," Oikawa panicked. He.... WHAT!? " _It?_ Like it, _it_ ," I demanded. "Yes! It as in _it_ it! I called everyone here to do this and we lost the damn thing," he started panicking further. 

I smacked him upside the back of his head. His anger kicked in putting pause to the ensuing panic attack. Kuroo looked at me in awe. "Hajime," Oikawa insisted. "I know," I said recognizing his plea for sound advice instead of him whining like a needy kid. He stood hopeless and on the verge of tears. "I said to just make a temporary filler with twine you know," Kuroo suggested.

Oikawa turned twitching, "It is a family heirloom worth _thousands of dollars!_ I had to ask Bokuto to get it from my family back in the Miyagi region! I spent _ **six months**_ waiting for her to catch up with her student loans because that was the deal. I worked a secret job to start putting money aside for all of this for _OVER A YEAR_ ," Oikawa started. "Dumbass," I snapped trying to shake him out of it, "Anyone can see the effort that went into it. _Especially her._ She'll understand. She stayed with you to work shit out during the rough patch a year and a half ago. Clearly she's in it for the long haul," I reassured. 

His forehead rested on my shoulder. "I just wanted this to go perfect," he muttered defeated. "I know man. Look, let's text Suga, Bokuto and Akaashi to keep extra eyes peeled and if we can't find it in twenty minutes, you do it with a filler and we turn the all the friends and staff into a search party for the ring. Finder gets a free dinner," I offered. Tooru took a deep breath nodding.

"How did you do that," Kuroo asked. "Dumbass here has had anxiety and panic attacks since forever. Just hit him. Anger overrides the irrational side," I explained. Oikawa hit my arm for openly talking about it and went back to searching. "(Y/n) and I can't be the only ones that know," I pressed. "I was not having an anxiety attack and that is not at all what you're supposed to do by the way," Oikawa defended. 

"Yeah, well you're an unusual case and you were. You get pale, irritable, start bitching, struggling to breathe, sweating, or using the whiny pay attention to me bull shit to try and distract from it. You look exhausted, and I can bet fifteen bucks you almost or did faint when you realized you lost it," I called out. "His knees gave out," Kuroo outed. "Narc," Oikawa said betrayed. "Even, (Y/n) picked up on the fact you're making yourself sick over it. Shut up and let's look for this damn thing. Kuroo text them," I ordered. 

**_ Your POV _ **

Bokuto, Suga, (Y/bff) and Akaashi all looked at their phones at the same time as I placed Bokuto's replacement tea on the counter. Bokuto and Suga looked at each other. "I'm going to take my fifteen. Watanabe-chan can you cover the front and pastries," Suga asked, "I'm worried about the scones again." He disappeared into the back before she could respond. She looked at me and shrugged.

"Akaashi, I left my wallet in the car," Bokuto said before rushing out with just as much urgency. Huh? "Okay, why is everyone being weird," I asked. "This seems like par for the course," Daichi shrugged. I looked at my best friend and she looked stressed reading her phone. "What? Maybe I can help," I offered. "Sorry babes, not on this one," she said, "I'll explain after your shift." "That's not for another thirty," I complained. "Or I could, not ever tell you," she offered. I sighed in defeat. "Fine," I grumbled. Akaashi chuckled.

The air still seemed tense. As if something was hanging in suspension. The door sounded again a few minutes later, and Bokuto walked in stressed. "Find it," I asked. His eyes went wide. "What? Find what," Bokuto asked panicked. "You're _wallet_ ," Akaashi practically growled. "O-oh! Haha... yeah," he said strained and held it up. 

I heard a chorus of screaming and cheers from the back. The handful of customers left looked up. "Tooru! What the hell is going on," I demanded. "Stay! Right! THERE! Give me one minute! Just one! I'll be right out! Don't you dare come back here," he shouted from the break room. I looked to Daichi as they all sighed in relief. "What am I not in on," I asked frustrated. "He said he's going to tell you in a minute," (Y/bff) said with a coy smile.

The fuck are they all doing? Suga, Kuroo and Hajime walked out of the back room with Tooru following behind them. "What are you idiots doing," I asked crossing my arms. Hajime motioned to my boyfriend who held out my favorite pastry. I know he didn't make it by himself. "I had to ask Sugawara for help making it," he admitted. "What is this," I asked. An apology desert? Is this about last night? I said it was fine to have them over. 

He was still pale as he set it down and wiped his hands on his apron. "You know I love you right," he asked. "What did you do," I questioned as he pulled me a bit closer. He looked on the edge of one of his anxiety attacks. His warm brown eyes softened beneath the scraggly mess of hair. He looked like he just went for a light jog around the globe. "It's not what I did so much as what I'm _going_ to do," he started. "Okay, I am now slightly concerned," I admitted. 

"I know it hasn't always been the easiest putting up with me," he started. Where is this going? "You are genuinely the best thing, that has ever happened to me. I don't know many, or ... any, others who would put up with me during my worst and still try to make it work," he continued. "Tooru," I said quietly and still confused. My eyes widened as he dropped to one knee. No. No no no. There's no way. My eyes locked on a small box in his hands before darting up to meet his eyes, "I guess what I'm trying to get at, is I want to spend the rest of my life with you," he said sweetly, "(Y/n), marry me?" 

It all started to click. The dessert, the panic, our friends all stopping in and being present, my parents' weird texts the past week asking for any _big news_. My mouth hung open in shock. A quiet, "Holy fuck," left my lips. "Not... what I was expecting. Please give me an answer. I will pass out," he warned with a shaky voice. I snapped out of it vehemently nodding my head yes. He sighed in relief placing the engagement ring on my finger. "Yes! You idiot! Yes! Holy shit! Yes! What!? Oh my god," I exclaimed in the process. I pulled him up and wrapped my arms around him tightly as I pulled him into a kiss. What the fuck!? I'm engaged? This idiot wants to be engaged to me!? 

I pulled back and he was smiling like an idiot. "You're sure about this," I asked, "Cause forever means forever. There's no backing out now." "I did not just lose my mind over planning this and misplacing that damn thing not to be sure," he said laughing with tears in his eyes as he wore the brightest smile I'd ever seen on his face. "You FUCKING LOST IT," I demanded laughing. "I nearly HAD A HEART ATTACK. IT'S NOT FUNNY," he shouted back laughing. I pulled him into another kiss as our friends and patrons were wrapping up their cheers and congratulations. We pulled apart and I looked at my hand in disbelief as he wrapped his arms around me. 

It looked... not real. "I love you, you idiot," I said. He smiled kissing my cheek. "I love you too," he said sweetly.


	7. Iwaizumi Hajime: Body Swap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmate AU
> 
> body swap
> 
> the first soulmate that reaches 18 swaps bodies on their birthday for 24 hours unless certain rumored conditions are met that end the body swap sooner
> 
> Iwa worries he may not have a soulmate when he finds out life long oopsie on his parents' part

"Maybe you're the older one," your best friend shrugged off. "God I hope not by much. But that about half a year of waiting then," you complained. You were the only one of your friends not to swap bodies with your soulmate yet. The premise was terrifying. Once the oldest of the soulmates turns eighteen both swap bodies for a day and one day only. What if you don't speak the same language? That happened to one of your classmates. He's still trying to track the poor girl down but he can't figure out if she was Swedish or Norwegian. What if you have to take an important job interview or exam as them? 

_I'm an idiot. I can fuck up their life._

You flopped back on your bed aggravated. The only reason you had even gotten on the topic was because she got another text from her soulmate, who she was ignoring. Even though she likes him. Shy dumbass. What if _I get_ a shy dumbass. I don't have that kind of persistence. AAAAHHHH! "Just take a breather. Tomorrow is Saturday. It'll be fine, we'll go get you some ice cream and forget all about it for the next few months," she reassured. Sweet shy dumbass! 

**_ Iwaizumi's POV _ **

I sat on the roof with Shittykawa. "Nothing happened," I said disappointed. He looked over quietly and wrapped an arm around my shoulders as he put his phone away. "You'll always have me Iwa-chan," he said. "I'd rather death take me now," I remarked. He pouted dropping his arm. I laid back on the rooftop. "Shittiest birthday, by far," I noted watching the stars. "It could be worse. You could have swapped bodies with, like, someone way younger than you," he said trying to lighten the mood, "Or someone ugly. Or someone who still hasn't called you back since swapping a month ago." Of course he makes it about him, again. I looked over shooting a glare. "Which we won't talk about, because today is about you," he strained. "It just," I started and closed my eyes to take a deep breath and relax.

"It fucking sucks," I said. "I! Said! Take a breather," a female voice scolded before I was smacked on my side. Ow! The fuck? I looked over confused. "I warned you. That negative bullshit is just going to get a fucking smack. Okay? Koushi is really onto something there," the girl said. "Koushi," I asked confused and looked around. What the fuck? "What," I asked sitting up and looking around the (f/c) room. I whipped my head back at the girl as it clicked. "(Y/n)," the girl asked. "Are you FUCKING kidding me," I demanded standing up. "That doesn't make any sense," I insisted. The girl opened her mouth. It's the end of the day. "Phone? Phone! Time! What is the time," I demanded. "Uh.. midnight," the girl said. I smacked my face. "OH MY GOD," I exclaimed, "They had my birthday wrong this entire fucking time. I can't believe my parents had my birthday wrong my ENTIRE LIFE," I stressed pacing.

"WOAH! Not (Y/n)," the girl said. I shook my head and jumped, feeling something graze my back. "The fuck was that," I demanded. The girl laughed. "Your- my friend's hair. You are not prepared for this at all," the girl laughed. "God damn it. She's stuck with Shitty-kawa," I muttered. "Who," her friend asked. "My best friend. My idiot, immature, horrible-first-person-to-meet best friend," I stressed. "You know his number," she asked. "Of course not," I stressed. "She's not in danger is she," the girl asked. "Not of anything other than wanting to kill him because he's obnoxious, but no he's harmless," I sighed facepalming. 

"I'm (Y/bff)," the girl said. I looked up to see a hand outstretched. I shook it introducing, "Iwaizumi Hajime." "... Like the ace from Seijoh," (Y/bff) asked. I furrowed my brows nodding. "We go to Karasuno! My cousin is on the boys' team! Did you just call Oikawa Tooru, Shitty-kawa," she asked. "Yeah," I said a bit startled to be recognized. "Fuck," she cursed. "What," I asked. "He's my soulmate. She'll be fine they got along without an issue when we swapped," she strained. 

I laughed. "You're the girl who hasn't called him back," I asked. She nodded. "I don't want to deal with his fangirls. He seems nice and all, albeit a bit intimidating," she started, "His parents talked about you a lot. And his sister, she said she likes you better." I smiled proudly. I fucking knew it! "That's kind of weird. Two pairs of friends as soulmates. How often does that happen," I asked. "Not a clue," she replied. "He can't bitch at me for not meeting you now," I noted. 

I caught sight of my hands and looked down taking a double take. "They're so small. Why are her nails so long," I asked. Her friend started laughing. "Acrylics," she said, "Well press ons. More temporary." I tapped them together and grimaced at the feeling. "I hate it," I noted. "Well, it's technically now Saturday. I was going to take her out tomor-today we can try to-," her friend started as a phone went off. "Yours," the girl said. I picked it up and struggled to press the button. "These are really impractical," I muttered to myself. "Iwaizumi," asked my own voice. "Okay, that- that is the weirdest! My head voice is still me. Do I sound like her when I speak," I asked. "OHHH! WHAT THE FUCK!? That's my voice," my voice asked back. "I hate that so much," I said. "You get used to it," (Y/bff) reassured.

**_ Your POV a few moments ago _ **

Suddenly as you blinked your ceiling was now the night sky. You looked over to see Oikawa Tooru. You looked down patting your chest. "No boobs," you muttered, looking at the tanned calloused hands. "No boo- dude that sentence makes no-," he started. "Oikawa-san," you asked, cutting him off. His eyes grew wide immediately. "Not Hajime! Wait! But it's the end of the day," Oikawa said and pulled up his phone before cackling. "It is midnight exactly. His parents were wrong about his birthday this entire fucking time! That is gold. Oh I can't wait to tell them! Nice to meet you soulmate of my best friend," Oikawa said holding his hand out. "We met... A month ago. When you swapped bodies with your soulmate," you shared awkwardly.

His face dropped a bit as his hand lowered. "(Y/n)," he asked. You nodded. He pouted, "Why has your friend been standing me up?" "I never told you this, but your groupies scare her," I shared. "This is perfect. I can use this opportunity to try and put her mind at ease and win her over," Oikawa started. This is a really strange experience. You still sound like you in your head but Oikawa sounded like (Y/bff) when they swapped. "Oikawa-san do I sound like me or like Iwaizumi," you asked. "You sound like Iwa-chan but you're only going to hear your own voice unless you try to talk over technology or in person. It's kind of like a feed back loop or talking to a recording of yourself," he shared. 

"This is weird," you mumbled hugging your knees. Well Iwaizumi's knees. "This is just the beginning," Oikawa noted. "Oh god. At least my body isn't on its period," you remarked thinking back to trying to teach Oikawa how to use pads and tampons through a bathroom door. "He would die," Oikawa laughed, "He gets flustered over the slightest thing." "I'm going to have to piss as a dude," you realized, "How do I piss as a dude!?" "Point, aim, pray," Oikawa answered. "My friend is going to be no help to him at all. From the stories she told me, she spent a majority of the time panicking in your body," you shared. 

"I don't have her number memorized," you thought aloud. "She won't answer me," he noted. "Damn, I hate that you're right," you noted. He shot up drawing your attention. "What about your own," he asked. You pointed at him nodding. "Oikawa-san, you are a fucking genius," you said checking your pockets- Iwa's pockets. You stopped on the back pockets pleasantly surprised. "Nice ass," You thought aloud and fished through his coat pockets as Oikawa laughed. 

Got it! "It's so weird hearing your comments come through his mouth," Oikawa noted. You chuckled at his comment and winked, pulling up the phone. "Aw," you said looking at his lock screen. It was a nice photo of him and the Seijoh Volleyball team. "One of the few photos I'm not blocking his face," Oikawa remarked. You swiped up seeing it recognized Iwa's face. "Disgusting. There is no organization at all. Why does he have so many notifications," you asked. "He literally never checks his phone," Oikawa said annoyed. 

"We have such strange taste in best friends," you commented. "We're destined to date said strange tastes in friends," Oikawa noted. "Why are we this way," you asked getting distracted. "Hey, focus! I want to gloat to my best friend that I met his soulmate before he did," Oikawa said. "You're dick we should have become friends years ago," you laughed punching your own number in the keypad.

** _~Time skipping tiny tiny bit so now we're where Iwa left off but it's still your pov~_ **

You looked to Oikawa-san who was laughing. "Acrylics," Iwaizumi asked, commenting on them again. "You're making a really great first impression, Iwaizumi-san. It could be far worse. You could have been on my period. I had teach Oikawa-san how to use a tampon through a door," you shared. Oikawa's confident smile remained despite light pink starting to coat his cheeks. "WHAT," (Y/bff) demanded on the other side. Oikawa's face turned a deep red as he sat closer to the phone not speaking... yet. "It was quite the experience," you laughed, watching the love struck look cross his face as soon as he heard (Y/bff) speak. He caught your teasing expression and rolled his eyes. 

"Did Shitty-kawa say anything stupid," Iwa asked. You cringed at your own voice. "No, Oikawa-san hasn't said anything too stupid. At least by my standards... Um, this is weird, this is really weird," you started panicking. "Hi, Iwa-chan. I think I kinda prefer (Y/n)-chan in your body at least she's nice to me," Oikawa teased, clamping a hand on your shoulder as he caught onto your panic. "I swear to god I'm going to hit you," Iwaizumi strained. "Which one," you teased. "Obviously not you," he said sweetly not catching the remark. 

Aw. "So what do we do," you asked. "I... don't know," he admitted. "You both get some sleep and meet up tomorrow. Tooru and I babysit to make sure neither of you get into trouble or hurt," (Y/bff) said calmly. "We were supposed to go watch.... the practice game," you said looking at Oikawa side eyed. "Oh shit," Iwaizumi thought aloud. 

"(Y/n), don't you dare," (Y/bff) suggested. "I can't let them lose because of me. It's fine I've played for years," you brushed off. "I like the confidence," Oikawa said. "You're A LIBERO AND IN A NEW BODY," (Y/bff) shared. "You remember the aftermath of _that_ tournament. I don't want to be the one to rob them of a rematch," you shared. "You won't. It'll be on me. Just say I'm sick. Or tell coach what happened. He'll listen to you Oikawa," Iwa pleaded. "I kind of want to see how she plays," Oikawa admitted. "OIKAWA," (Y/bff) and Iwaizumi scolded. "OKAY! Okay. I'll handle it," Oikawa said. 

"The more I hear of you two trying to do shit on your own the more I worry," (Y/bff) stressed. You looked at Oikawa nodding proudly as he laughed. You had kinda missed his chaotic ass while (Y/bff) was ghosting him. "I solemnly swear I will try my best not to get in trouble because that would be unfair to Iwaizumi-san. However, I can guarantee that will double my levels of chaos once I'm back in my own body," you warned. "I'm going to kill you," she strained. 

"I love you," you said habitually. "I- no I don't like- please don't do that while you're in your soulmate's body," stammered (Y/bff). "You are my best friend. I LOVE YOU BITCH say it back," you complained. "I am not saying it back until you have tits again," (Y/bff) said. You could tell how flustered she was by the sound of her voice. "I will put melons in my shirt," you warned. Oikawa started laughing hysterically. "Wait! Please," he pleaded. "That Is not what I meant and you know it," she scolded. 

"Oh god, you're like him aren't you," Iwaizumi stressed. "I have never been more offended," you said playfully, "I have a way better ass, for starters," you said looking at Oikawa's pouting face. You tried to stifle your own laugh, "I'm absolutely funnier and don't rely or really weird obscure knowledge for jokes, and I am _nowhere_ near as needy." "Can we go back to you being nice," Oikawa started. "I'm always nice. I'm just stating facts here," you shrugged. 

"I'm so sorry," (Y/bff) apologized. You caught yourself yawning. "Hey, Iwaizumi," you said the, thought coming to mind, "Eat something before you go to bed. Otherwise you're going to have a hard time falling asleep." "Thanks," he said sounding a bit surprised, "Oh! Um heads up I'm allergic to strawberries. Not deathly, it's just unpleasant. Don't let Tooru or my little brother trick you into having any." "Aye aye captain," you replied.

**_ ~Small skip~ _ **

"I'm glad it was you," Oikawa said. You looked over. "He needs someone to kick his ass out of his comfort zone," Oikawa noted. "(Y/bff) too. Don't worry. She'll come around. It took me all of elementary school, just pestering her and following her around until she finally accepted we were friends. The little things go a long way with her," you shared. "Thank you," he said. "I'm kinda disappointed the game was postponed," you admitted. "You haven't even tried walking yet," Oikawa said. "Is it really that jarring," you asked. Oikawa nodded. 

"But, when am I ever going to get the chance to play volleyball as a five-ten buff dude? Never. That's when," you said pointing at Oikawa. Oikawa laughed shaking his head. "Alright I will throw you some tosses if you can keep up for a morning run without falling," Oikawa offered. "Promise," you asked sitting up. He tried to stifle a laugh as he nodded. "I can't get over Iwa-chan as a bubbly force of chaos," Oikawa noted. "Is he really that broody," you asked. "No," Oikawa shook his head, "He's just not bubbly. He's like a goofy dad but in an eighteen year old's body." "Hmmm kinda like Daichi and Enno then," you thought aloud. 

"Hey, (Y/n)," Oikawa asked. You looked over curious. "Can you tell me more stories about (Y/bff)," he asked quietly. You chuckled. "You really like her," you asked. "YES! Dude! Iwa never wants to fucking talk about it and you never gave me your number to talk about it! And she's been ignoring me! I AM LOSING MY MIND," he ranted. "Tooru! Shut up," a voice complained. "OH! This is Hajime's brother! Dude Your parents were fucking wrong by a day," Oikawa said turning to the boy hanging out the window. 

"Girl or guy," the little Iwaizumi asked. "Girl," both Oikawa and yourself said. "Daaammmnnn it," he complained, "I owe mom money now." You covered your mouth trying to stifle your laugh. "Care to explain," you asked. "He's never had a relationship either. The only person he's been remotely close with is this idiot. I'm Eito by the way," the guy said. "(Y/n)," you said waving. His eyes nearly bugged out of his head, "What!? The hot girl that was in all the photos with the girl that's ignoring you?" You smiled proudly. "No," Oikawa said. You dropped the smile. 

"Yes, she's the one you're referring to," Oikawa said. "How, how a girl and a hot girl. What the fuck," Eito complained going back inside before popping his head back out. "You bitch," you laughed swatting his arm. "Ahhh. You still have his strength," Oikawa complained. "Hey, lower it by the way. It's late you loud assholes," Eito scolded. "Is he like that," you asked. "Kinda yeah," Oikawa nodded. "Why are all the people I love or are destined to love the parent types," you asked. "All two," Oikawa teased. "I _will_ withhold information on your soulmate. I'll tell her all kinds of untrue fucked up things about you and she'll believe me," you threatened. "You're a bitch," Oikawa said. "Princess," you countered. 

"Double dates are going to be fun," Oikawa noted. "They're going to hate them," you laughed. "Good," he laughed. "You two sure there's not a mix up," Eito asked. "I could never date him, too high maintenance," you said. "She's a raging bitch and way too needy for my taste," Oikawa said. "You're one to talk," you countered. "You are me. I can't date me," he insisted. "I'm funnier and I have a better ass," I argued. "You do not have a better ass," he insisted. "So you concede I'm funnier," he bickered. "Do you want to hear about my best friend or not," you asked. "Yes. For fuck's sake get on with it. I'm going to marry her I want to know more," he said. 

"You're such a sap," you tested. "I'll tell Iwa-chan you did pervy things as him," Oikawa said. "Only if I get to see his reaction," you teased. "Have you no dignity," Oikawa asked. "We wouldn't get along if I did," you countered. "Bitch," he said again. "Get a better come back. And you better tell me about your friend if I'm going to be his soulmate," you countered. "No going to be you are," Oikawa pointed out. You mocked him. "You're literally so dumb," he complained. You mocked him again. "I can't tell if I hate you or think you're awesome. Okay shut up, good night," Eito said. "Night Eito-kun," Oikawa and I said at the same time.

**_ Iwaizumi's POV in the morning _ **

I woke up and something grazed past my shoulders. I jumped and saw long hair. What the fu- oh. OH! Yeah! Okay. Right. Not my body still. A knock sounded and I looked up. "Why are you on the mini sofa," a guy a few years older than myself... maybe, no same age, maybe, asked. How do I answer that? Who is he? Should I know? Relative or friend? He looks kind of familiar, but I can't pin it. "I'm just messing with you. I know you're not (Y/n)," he said shrugging it off. "Daichi I swear to god," (Y/bff) said down the hall. "You're Karasuno's volleyball captain," I asked. "Which player are you," the silver haired one asked. Oikawa called him Mr. Refreshing, but I never got the setter's actual name. 

"(Y/bff) Won't tell us," he said excitedly. "Guys stop bombarding him," (Y/bff) defended. "It's fine. Uh, I'm Iwaizumi Hajime," I introduced. "Oh thank god," Mr. Refreshing sighed in relief, "I as so worried she'd end up with one of the fuck boys who was just as chaotic. I genuinely thought there was a good chance for the Terushima guy from Jozhenji." "Koushi," Daichi scolded. "You just don't like him because he hit on Kiyoko," (Y/bff) defended. Is she always this social? "And sure she's a bit reckless and chaotic but don't sell my best friend short," (Y/bff) said smacking the aforementioned Koushi on the arm. "She's a wonderful girl. I was just praying it wouldn't be a Hinata, Tanaka, and Nishinoya deal," Koushi remarked. Tanaka? Nishinoya? Hinata is the short number ten that made Kageyama change his play style right? I am floundering already.

"Get out. The poor guy just woke up, he's been thrown in the middle of someone's life. Go harass the boys," (Y/bff) said shoving them out of them room and down the hall. I felt kind of bad, but I was honestly pretty relieved. Okay. Okay, I can figure this out. I stood walking to the closet. It was starting to feel less awkward. The weight definitely distributed differently. I opened the closet to see a lot of (f/c). I guess she really likes that color. She was kind of similar to Shitty-kawa but she did seem more mindful and open about her sweet moments. He'd sooner die than be openly kind to someone in front of others.

** _~Quick Skip~_ **

"Ah, you're changed," (Y/bff) noted, "Sorry about them by the way. Koush-Sugawara is my cousin. They're nosey." "It's fine," I shrugged before asking, "What do I do with this." I pointed to her hair. (Y/bff) chuckled. "You ever but hair up before," she asked. I shook my head no. "I'll do it," she motioning for me to follow. "Sit on the sink," she said. What!? "On-," I asked. "Yes on the sink. Just go backwards and then turn, like this," she said. I watched her hop up and cross her legs as she turned. Ho-... Girls are cats. That's it. You can't convince me otherwise. "Is this like, normal," I asked. She nodded laughing. "Okay," I strained and tried it.

** _~Skip skip skippity~_ **

We walked to the park and I saw myself trying to hit a spike Shitty-kawa tossed. "Damn it! Too low," Oikawa apologized. "I almost did it! That was so close," my own voice shouted excited. I smiled thinking back to first learning how to play. Oikawa dropped the ball seeing us. (Y/n) turned and waved as my idiot best friend tried to regain his composure after seeing (Y/bff). I looked over to see her avoiding his eyes. It was strange seeing my own body moving without me inside of it. "Iwa-chan! (Y/bff)," Oikawa chirped trying to cover any human reaction. I shook my head. "I think we have some talking to do. Try not to kill each other. Don't be too awkward," (Y/n) said quickly and grabbed my wrist rushing off. "Wait," Oikawa started panicked. I looked over flustered. "(Y/N)," (Y/bff) shouted after us. 

I stumbled a bit not used to running. She seemed to be better adjusted than I was. We both stopped to catch our breath on the opposite end of the park. I wasn't getting any air. I started coughing. "Oh! Oh my god, I'm so sorry. You've never had to deal with it. I'm so used to it. Uh- ah hold your breath after you take in as much air as you can," she said quickly. I gasped for air and tried to hold my breath. I could barely keep it in for more than three seconds. I'm going to die. I'm going to fucking die. Wait if I die like this who dies? Or do both of us kick the bucket? "Good! That was really good! Again," she coached grabbing my shoulders. I followed her instructions doing the same. 

After a few tries I was finally breathing normally. "Sorry. I grew up with asthma so the tricks are kind of drilled into my brain. I just got so used to always having to conserve my air and hold off the asthma attacks I didn't even stop to consider you wouldn- I'm so sorry," she apologized. "It's okay," I reassured. I couldn't breathe and I had no control over it. My lungs just didn't work. Last night's conversation popped back up. "How often does that happen," I asked. "It's athletically induced so anytime I start pushing my body past a neutral or resting state," she explained. 

"How do you play volleyball when your lungs don't work right," I asked a bit horrified. She's a libero so she has to be constantly darting around the court and digging for balls. "You kind of get used to the lack of air. I just take my inhaler during switches and learned to play when everything is shaky," she shared nonchalantly. That is terrifying and amazing. How can someone be so calm about something that terrifying. She's... incredible. The thought of her dying though... I hate it. "I have never seen my own face do that," she said laughing. 

I blinked and suddenly I was staring at the body I woke up in. "Iwaizumi-san," her voice asked. I brought my hands to my face. I'm me. OH THANK GOD! WAIT HOW!? "(Y/n)," I asked looking back at her. She nodded. "What did you do," she asked. "I didn't do anything," I said. "I didn't do anything either," she said. "Are we not then," she asked confused. My heart wrenched for a moment. 

"Unless there's some trick to turn back no one talks about," she thought aloud. "What like a body swap cheat code," I asked. "Maybe not a cheat code but like conditions. You know. Uh do you know Hunter x Hunter," she asked quickly. I nodded. She has excellent taste. "Okay, you know how the conditions set make a nen ability stronger what if there's like unshared conditions that shorten the swap back period. And somehow we met said conditions," she thought aloud. "Wouldn't more people talk about it then," I asked. 

"Regardless, you're kind of growing on me. I know a really nice cafe nearby," she offered holding an arm out. "You still want to get to know me? Even if we might not be soulmates," I asked confused. She shrugged, "Why not? We did swap bodies so at the very least you're important to my life in some regard. Even if it isn't the long game, you're attractive, sweet, and you have a nice ass." My face burned as she ever so casually threw in the remark about my ass. "And you're adorable flustered," she added. "Shut up," I said quickly. "No," she said stubbornly. Her arm hooked through mine. I looked down feeling my heart start to speed up. I looked over to see a quiet confident smile as she started walking practically dragging me.

**_ Your POV later in the afternoon _ **

"And then I completely busted my ass," you shared through your laughter. "Did you at least make the point," he asked laughing as well. It took a few minutes but once he relaxed the conversation had no issues flowing from one topic the next as you both bantered, and shared life stories. "No," you exclaimed sitting forward, "We didn't even get the damn point their setter dumped it once it passed the net!" "We're closing in twenty," the shop owner shared politely. You pulled up your phone and stared wide eyed at the time. It was ten at night already. "Thank you," Iwa said as we stood to leaving having payed earlier. 

"I'm honestly worried there was not one text from Tooru," Iwa shared as you both started for the park. Your hand slid naturally into his. "Nothing from (Y/bff) either. I was totally expecting to get my ass chewed out even though she needs the push sometimes," you noted. And by sometimes it was translated to most times. (Y/bff) had a nasty habit of doubting she'd be enough for others and of generally psyching herself out of life. You spotted her bag near the dugouts of the baseball field. "Okay weird. That's her bag," you noted. Iwaizumi nodded as you approached. 

"(Y/bff), You over there," you called out. "Shit," both of them said. "Shittykawa," Iwa called. "I-Iwa-chan," Oikawa called confused. His shirtless torso poked out from behind the dugout. "AHHHHH! NO! WHAT," you demanded putting it together immediately. "It's not what it looks like," he said quickly pulling his shirt over his head. You picked up your pace and saw the bright red, messy haired idiot of a friend who had her clothes hastily thrown on. You gasped melodramatically and covered your mouth with your hand. "Scandalous," you said proudly. 

Oikawa tried to hide the dopey grin as (Y/bff) looked ready to off herself. "It _looks_ like at the very least you had a very heated make out session," you said proudly smacking (Y/bff)'s arm. "I want to die," (Y/bff) noted trying to hide behind Oikawa. "It might be a little bit of what it looks like," Oikawa noted. 

"Wait how are you back in your body? Is it midnight already," (Y/bff) asked. "We swapped back hours ago," you shared standing besides Iwaizumi. "How are you so chill about that? How? What happened? What does that mean," (Y/bff) demanded. "Not a clue," Iwa shrugged. "One of you or both of you fell in love. Or had a moment of being in love while you were swapped. It happened to my parents," Oikawa shared. _Love!? That's- did I do that?_ "Coach Irihata too. He said he swapped back when he tried to imagine life without his soulmate who was his best friend at the time and it broke his heart and he realized he was in love and they swapped back like halfway through the day," Oikawa shared. "Oh that's sweet," you said before stopping. 

Did you have a moment like that? You really liked Iwa, but you didn't think you had a moment like _that._ Except for maybe during the time in the cafe but you were already swapped by then. You looked over to see he was wide eyed and red-cheeked. "You guys want the dugout," Oikawa asked cheekily. "NO," we both snapped. "Stay," you said pointing at your friends before you took Iwa's wrist and pulled him along to be more alone. You opened your mouth to speak, but for the first time in your entire life you didn't have the words ready. No remark. No joke. Not even something genuine. The tall, sweet, dorky, and easily flustered idiot with a short temper before you had you shell shocked.

You closed your mouth and opted to just point at him trying to reboot. He- _Love-_ while- what? There was no way you heard it all correctly. Right? There was no way you read his reaction correctly. Right? "It was just a moment," he admitted, "But it was exactly what he said. I don't know if I love you. I wouldn't say I'm _in love_ with you. I just met you. I really like you but everything is... all jumbly and weird," he stressed. You could whole heartedly back that. 

You nodded quietly and looked up a bit startled as he continued now holding your hands in his, "But that- after realizing how much I take _breathing_ for granted the idea of how badass and terrifying it is that you constantly dance around death with something like that crossed my mind. Especially how you don't even seem to think twice about that. And then I realized I hated the thought and concept of you being dead. And then we did the switchy thing." You were suddenly _very_ aware of how close your faces had gotten while speaking. Your eyes darted to his lips as he let out shaky, anxious huffs and took in sharp stressed breaths. You didn't realize how much you did and did notice breathing patterns. You looked back up to meet his eyes and avoid the intrusive thoughts that had popped in and out of your head all day. 

Your hand let go of his to rest on his bicep. Holy fuck! What? Why can you feel the muscle through the coat? That's not fair. FOCUS! "I-I would also... hate it," you stammered stiffly before quickly blurting, "If you died! I'd hate it if you died! I'm sorry. Uh- what a long day? Um is it hot?" You started to anxiously fidget with you collar as you noticed it was a bit harder to breathe. Sure, you talked big, and could have not a single issue discussing things not meant to be discussed at the table, but shit! You haven't even had your first kiss yet. As soon as someone is close seeing past the walls you always panicked. So what if he's your soulmate? It was too close for comfort. 

You looked up to see a small smile sloppily planted on his face. "What," You demanded, still frozen. "I'm going to kiss you," he said through the smile. How is he suddenly so calm. "What," you blurted completely off guard, "What happened to bashful easily fluster Iwaizumi?" "I told you, you can call me Hajime, and I guess you've rubbed off on me," he replied. "That's what he said," you blurted anxiously and immediately regretted it, "I'm so sorry." "If you tell me to stop, or not to, I won't. I promise. You have my word," he continued. His hand rested on the side of your face and you froze up again. The confidence looked really good on him. Is this really happening? Is this real? Fuck, he's hot.

His lips met yours. In a weird but not at all surprising way they seemed to fit together perfectly. Like the missing piece of a puzzle. You couldn't deny your heart was pounding a mile a minute as you melted into his arms. Some of that however, may have more to do with the nerves you built up panicking, causing your limbs to feel a bit like jello. His arms snaked around your waist as you wrapped yours around his neck. 

Just as he pulled you in tighter to deepen the kiss cheers erupted behind you both. You both pulled apart flustered. Your head whipped over to see Oikawa and (Y/bff) jumping up screaming as they held onto each other. "IWA-CHAN HAS A GIRLFRIEND," Oikawa shouted. "WE CAN DO CUTE DOUBLE DATES," (Y/bff) added excited. She must be forgetting the absolute chaotic forces of her best friend and soulmate. You buried your face in Iwa's chest embarrassed. 

"OI! Shitty-kawa! Shut up! I should have half the fucking nerve to rip you a new goddamn asshole," Iwa shouted defensively. "I told you he's absolutely a tsundere," Oikawa said to (Y/bff) who started laughing. You laughed not lifting your head. He smiled nicely, though. of course defending him in your head would do nothing. His arms were warm and safe as they stayed wrapped around you. You could get used to this. He dropped an arm to continue threatening both of your friends. You pulled your head back and looked up at him asking, "Date me?" He froze up forming a small "o" with his mouth before he looked down wide eyed. "Date me," you said again as less of a question. "Y-ye-yes! Yeah," he said quickly. A smile broke out on your face. Oikawa and (Y/bff) started screaming again. 

You flipped them off finding your confidence again as you pulled Iwa in for another kiss still flipping off both of your friends. The hand you had used to grip his shirt and pull him in flattened resting on his chest. A camera shuttered. "You're dead," both you and Iwaizumi snapped turning to glare at Oikawa and (Y/bff) who looked at Oikawa's phone wide eyed before greeting your eyes petrified. Both yelped and scrambled to run away from their imminent doom.


	8. Sakusa Kiyoomi: Mysophobia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was a character and formatting study on anxiety and intrusive thoughts and how to write them
> 
> kinda wholesome
> 
> kinda sad ig
> 
> love to see it
> 
> oh and its a college au

"Atsumu I swear to god," you complained as he took the seat opposite you. "I could have just ran and hugged you," he insisted. You scowled at his defiance. "I will boo you when you serve during your next game," you threatened. The blonde setter pouted.

"Oi! The hell are you doing? We have practice in fifteen minutes," a voice reprimanded."Omi-Omi! I want you to come meet someone," Atsumu said, ignoring the scary glowering coming from the man with dark curly hair and two moles above his right eyebrow. He had a white face mask covering the lower half of his face.

His deep scowl seemed to soften for a moment before turning to Atsumu. "This is (Y/n)-chan the one from my statistics class," Atsumu said. "You must be, one of the unfortunate souls forced to suffer with his petulance on the Jackals," You surmised. A forced chuckle filled with mirth escaped him briefly as he offered a small nod. 

"(Y/n)-chan," Atsumu complained before frowning annoyed. "Oh, I'm sorry I thought I made it clear when I said I hated statistics and you, please stop bothering me," You recited. "Ahhhh! You know you love me pestering you," Atsumu said. "I love my peace and quite, not your constant whining about how I just _haaaave_ to tutor you or you'll get benched, which, by the way, if that is what you sitting here is about, I swear to god I will kick your bottle blonde head in," you growled with a threatening glare.

....

.........

"Wow! How nice! You got to meet Sakusa! Well! We have practice! Best be going," Atsumu blurted. "Nice meeting you," you nodded to Sakusa who nodded in reply. "Don't touch me," he growled as Atsumu went to pat his shoulder. Atsumu held his hands up in surrender scurrying out. You looked back to your notes and felt eyes on you. You glanced back up, seeing a hesitant and calculating look in Sakusa's eyes, and smiled sheepishly before waving. He turned on his heels walking away. A peculiar character.

**_ Sakusa _ **

The soft smile and small wave plagued my mind, like and infection it spread to my heart, making it flutter. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will no- "Soooo," Atsumu's irritating voice pierced my ears, "What'd ya think Omi-Omi?" "I think you should stay out of my personal life," I retorted. "Hmmm bad first impression. Okay. Okay. I can work with that," Atsumu insisted. "Don't," I glared. "HEY! HE- AAH! Omi! Your face! It's all scary! Tsum-tsum! What did you do," Bokuto shouted.

Loud.

Too loud.

Hit them.  
No!

Close.

Too close.

What if I snap and do hurt them?

I closed my eyes trying to take a breath and stop grinding my teeth. I can do this. 

I am fine

"Why do you always assume it was me!?"

"Who else riles him up like this!? It's scary!"

Too loud.

Too loud.

Focus.

Breathe.

_Knock_

I walked to the door trying to put space between the idiots and myself. I opened the door and froze, looking down to see (Y/n) holding Atsumu's school bag. "Oh! Hey! Haha! Dumbass left this at the table. I see you're still wearing the mask. Caution, would not trust him to be cleanly. I'll just leave it in the hall and you can tell him," she offered fixing her (h/c) hair.

Cute.

Really cute.

No.

Is she conscious of my mysophobia? Or just really perceptive and courteous?

Which is worse?

Both are annoyingly kind.

What did he tell her?

_"Dude she's literally perfect for you."_

He will not be right.

He will not be right.

He wi-

"Nice seeing you again," she said cutting my train of thought. I nodded as my mouth failed me again. "Sakusa-san! Uh- H-hello," Hinata chirped. She stepped aside. "Why are you sti- OH! HI! (Y/N)-CHAN," Atsumu beamed. I could hear the smug expression in his voice. I'm going to kill him. 

"Leave your bag behind again and it's going in the fountain," she threatened. "You say that every time," he tested. "It's going to happen one day," (Y/n) declared. I let Hinata in and narrowed my eyes at Atsumu. Did he fucking do that on purpose? He shouldn't be inconveniencing others like that. "(Y/N)," Bokuto asked perking up. "Ah, hey Kou," She greeted warmly. Kou? How is she so close with that idiot? Why do I care? I don't care.

I don't.

I _don't care._

I looked up from scanning the floor and walked out muttering, "Loud idiots." I'm not doing this. I'm not playing this game. I'm not letting him win. I fucking refuse. Heat rose to my cheeks as she giggled behind me in response to my comment.

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

Not happening.

Stop it.

Fuck. That.

**_ Skip _ **

Now that I met her she seemed to be everywhere. Never once noticing my existence. Her perfect face always buried in a text book. I respect the work ethic. Remove yourself from my life. Fuck I'm staring. How long have I been staring? I darted past the aisle and went to grab the waters for practice later.

"Oh! Hi. It's you! Sakusa-san, Right," A voice asked. I froze and slowly turned startled.

She saw me. How'd she see me?

Must've been my running past that caught her attention.

Damn.

Act Natural.

Survive this and then isolate for the rest of the year.

"Hello," I greeted hesitantly. I'm going to say something dumb. This is dumb. Her eyes are pretty.

"Um, can I ask you a question," she asked.

No  
"Sure," I answered.

Fuck. WHY!?

"A-are you... immunocompromised? I ju- I'm a chemical engineering major and I've been interning at this one place and I don't usually see other people wear protective wear year-round and hearing about different conditions and the symptoms and what not are really fascinating ways to learn about the topics we research in the labs and in class and seeing how things help or harm people in real life is a lot different than the simulations. And I'm so sorry I'm rambling," she rambled out in one anxious breath.

Cute.

So cute.

So fucking cute.

I want to lysol her and hug her.

No.

Fuck.

Stop.

"I'm not," I answered. I kicked myself mentally, for the deadpanned delivery after her clear anxious break down.

**_ Your POV _ **

Oh holy shit. You just made a complete ass out of yourself. You felt your eyes widen as his unreadable flat expression remained. "I-I am so incredibly sorry. I just assumed-," you started. He shrugged seeming unbothered. He must hate you now if he didn't before. "I-I'm so sorry to bother you," you apologized fidgeting with your hands as you stared at the ground to try and avoid the heat surfacing in your face. Frozen by shame. "It's fine. It's psychological, not physical," he noted in the same even keel deadpan as before.

You looked back up startled to see he had turned back toward the beverages. "O-oh! Like germophobia or OCD? Interesting. That must be difficult to deal with doing sports and living in Tokyo," you thought aloud. "It's not so terrible. At, least now. Years of therapy make a difference," he said in the same even keeled voice, yet somehow it seemed softer. He opened the glass door and reached in to grab a large container of water. You hummed agreeing, "Therapy can make all the difference in the world." He looked at you curiously. "Uh, generalized anxiety," you admitted sheepishly.

"Coffee?"

"Huh," you asked confused.

"Coffee? Do you like coffee," he questioned.

"Yeah," you replied. "Would you like to stop for coffee with me tomorrow morning. The quieter one in the library," he asked. "S-sure," you nodded taken a bit off guard. "See you at nine am," he said and walked off. That's it? No goodbye? No exchanging numbers? Was that technically a date or just a means to escape the conversation?

**_ ~ Skip~ _ **

You looked up from the living room couch to see Akaashi walk in. "Kou not with you," you asked. "No, he went out with the team and he's staying with Hinata and Atsumu after," Akaashi shared. "They drinking," you asked knowingly. He nodded flopping on the couch looking exhausted and stressed. 

"Still haven't finished editing," you asked with a chuckle. "Noooo," he groaned before letting out a sigh dropping his hands from his face, "Why are you still up?" "Confused about a person," you noted. "Want to talk about it," he asked. "You just want an excuse not to edit tonight," you noted. "Maybe," he admitted.

You chuckled and dragged your hands down your face as if trying to smoosh out the tension. "I ran into Sakusa today," you pointed. "Sakusa, Black Jackals member that Kou and Atsumu's been trying to set you up with, Sakusa? That one," Akaashi asked with his curious deadpan. "No the other one," you teased. "So what has you confused," Akaashi asked. "I can't tell if he hates me or likes me," you pointed. "What do you want it to be," Akaashi asked. You looked at the coffee table not expecting the question. "I-I don't know," you admitted. A wry chuckle came from your flatmate. "Tell me everything that happened," he asked.

One full run down later and Akaashi stared at the coffee table with curious and calculating eyes. "Knowing Atsumu he probably is trying to set Sakusa-san up with you. He might not want any traces Atsumu can track because they're ridiculously competitive and despise admitting the other might be right because that would make them wrong, but Sakusa does sound interested. He wouldn't have stayed or shared any personal information at all if he wasn't. Let alone ask you to meet again," Akaashi shared. "So what should I do," you questioned. Akaashi shrugged, "Go? It couldn't hurt to lean more."

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You walked out seeing Akaashi at the dinning room table. You grabbed a black cropped sweater incase it got cold and slung your bag over your shoulders. "Keiji! Important question. Flats or converse," you asked. "Go with the converse," he answered glancing up. He shook his head chuckling as he looked back down at his laptop. "What," you asked. "Nothing. Don't over think it. You look it good," he said without glancing back up. You huffed and stuffed your jacket in your bag before pulling your phone out to check the time.

**_ ~Sakusa~ _ **

What if this was a mistake? Why did I do this? What if she tells Atsumu? What if she told Atsumu, already? I'll never hear the end of it. I should go. I should just go. A ding sounded above the door and I leaned against the counter rethinking my life's decisions. I looked up to see her smiling sweetly as she locked eyes with me.

Damn it.

Damn it!

She's beautiful! Fuck!

I nodded looking back to the board to reread the options. "Hey," she greeted warmly. I glanced sideways to steal a look at her friendly beaming face.

Annoying.

"Hello," I greeted looking back to the menu. "You aren't wearing your mask," she pointed out. "There's no one else around," I shared. Holes bore into the side of my head. I lowered my eyes to the counter and stopped just short of looking in her direction. "What," I asked. "Nothing," she said quickly, "You're just interesting."

Is that a good thing?

"And you have a nice face," she said. Warmth pooled in my cheeks at the compliment and I snapped my eyes back to the board. "I'm going to go order," I said quickly.

He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will not be right. He will no-

"Are you alright, Sakusa-san? You seem on edge," she asked as she joined me by the waiting area. When did she put her order in? When did I put in my own? Did I put in my own? I must have. Damn it she asked me something. I need to respond. "You make me nervous," I shared. There was no reply. I looked over to see a confused expression. "M-me," she stammered. 

Fuck. 

Fuck. 

Fuck! 

He was right. 

NOOOOOOOOO! 

God fucking DAMN IT! 

I looked back to the counter where the drinks would be coming before I nodded. "And I'm annoyed with Atsumu," I added. "What did Atsumu do now," she strained, like an annoyed parent. My cheeks felt tense as I was failing to fight a smile after glancing back to see her pinch the bridge of her nose. I watched my order start over and noted, "He was right. I'd sooner die before I let him know that though."

I walked forward grabbing the cup and nodding to say thanks. Some of the tension in my chest lifted. "Right about what," she asked curiously. "You," I said taking a sip. Soft pinks spread across her face and she looked up startled before scurrying to pick up her drink.

She joined me at my side and smiled sweetly as she curiously asked, "Right about what?" I took another sip and started toward a table in the back corner. "About you being my type," I shared. Her cheeks turned even darker pink but she didn't waver. "Oh, so this _is_ a date," she asked almost teasingly. "If you want it to be one," I shrugged. "I think I would like that," she said with a small smirk.

It wasn't annoying like Atsumu's. It was still gentle and kind. This isn't so bad.

"Good," I replied simply.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"This is me," she said stopping in front of an apartment building. I looked over confused as she pulled her own mask down. She hopped up on her tip toes and kissed my cheek once I pulled my mask down. My heart melted and I leaned to peck her on the lips feeling the heat in my own cheeks. "I'll see you around," I said. "You better reply to my messages. And I promise I won't tell Atsumu," she replied. I nodded with a smile.

**_ Your POV _ **

You walked into the complex unable to hide the excitement in your face. While blunt and a bit awkward, he was calm and sweet. A really nice change from previous relationships. He was simple and said things as they were. There was no second meaning. And he was very patient with your anxious tendencies. He didn't seem to mind the over explaining, the anxious rambling, the fidgeting, the constant apologies over nothing. He was straight forward. What you saw was what you got, and it removed a lot of stress from the whole process.

You opened the door and noticed Akaashi's bag gone and a note on the fridge. You walked over to the note and read it.

_Finished editing, and now headed to Kou's. Hope the coffee thing went well. If it did or didn't there's Slutty Brownies in the oven to keep them warm. Don't worry, I turned it off before I wrote this._   
_~Akaashi_

You laughed and grabbed the oven mitts. He was probably just too lazy to put them away.

**_ Hinata _ **

"If you don't pursue it Omi-Omi, I will," Atsumu teased as I walked in. "You'd get rejected," Sakusa noted deadpanned. "Pursue what," I asked curiously. "I'm tryin to set Omi here up with my friend from class," Atsumu shared. "The pretty one that brought your bag," I asked. "That's the one," Atsumu said proudly. "I don't need your help with relationships. I do just fine on my own," Sakusa declared walking out. 

"Hey! Bo! Who'd ya think would make a better pair? Me 'n (Y/n) or Sakusa and (Y/n)," Atsumu asked as Bokuto walked in. "Hhhhhmmmmmmm! Your flirting always seems to make her really uncomfortable so I have to go with Sakusa," Bokuto said. "It does not," Atsumu defended.

I thought back to him trying to kabedon her and her reaction of chopping under his armpit before punching his chest and running out with a meep. Bokuto-san was definitely onto something. (Y/n) seemed more like Yachi and Yamaguchi and Atsumu would only scare them off if they didn't have Tsukki or the others to be aggressive and salty.

"What about you," Atsumu asked turning to me. "I have to side with Bokuto-san on this one," I shared. Bokuto lit up and started gloating to Atsumu who started arguing back in a sour mood. Prickly setter mode. Uh oh. At least he wasn't as grumpy as Kageyama used to get. But he might not toss to me in practice and I really want to hit some more spikes. "But that's just from what I've seen so far," I tried to recover. Neither listened to me.

Okay.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

I walked to the locker room and Sakusa was reading something on his phone while pulling his shirt on. I-is he smiling!? He's capable of that!? "Is OMI SMILING," Atsumu demanded behind me. Sakusa dropped the smile sending a reply before he flipped us off. "Who you texting," Atsumu asked as we ran over. "None of your business," Omi growled. "Who's cute dork," Bokuto-san asked as I tried to hop up to see over their towering shoulders.

Sakusa sighed putting his phone away. "Note to self. This is exactly why I should continue not to answer my phone during practice," Sakusa noted pulling out Lysol. I jumped back after the last time when it got in my eyes. The others followed suit. "O-Omi!? Do you have a girlfriend," Atsumu demanded, "How the hell!?" "WAY TO GO," Bokuto-san said proudly. "You know I haven't even answered any of your questions. I'm not going to either," Sakusa declared walking out. I looked over at Bokuto and Atsumu who stood frozen and in shock.

What the hell was that? "We're going to hound him about it right," I asked. "Oh absolutely," Atsumu agreed. Sakusa has a girlfriend? How does that work with the germ thing? Is that why he refused Atsumu setting him up with (Y/n)? Aw! How loyal! I'm proud to call him my teammate! What a good guy! 

"How long do you think he's had a girlfriend," Bokuto-san asked. "Omi having a fucking girlfriend is a stretch in the first place," Atsumu huffed. "You jealous Tsum," Bokuto-san teased. "Why would I be jealous!? I'm not jealous! I'm too good looking for the girls around here anyway," Atsumu insisted. Yep. That's definitely it. "Wipe that look off your face Sho-kun," Atsumu scolded. MIND READER!

**_ You POV _ **

You smiled at your phone seeing Sakusa's reply to the idea for your next date. You closed out of the messages and pulled TikTok up when the door started. Kou can't know. He's smarter than he looks in certain areas and picking up on people liking each other was one of those areas. Unless it was his own love life, he had an almost immediate and spot on knack for spotting compatibility. And he'd only ever note on it if you gave a reaction he deemed as an invitation to do so.

"Hey (Y/n)," Bokuto exclaimed charging in. "Hi Kou," You greeted. He jumped up hopping over the arm of the couch to tackle you in a hug. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi sighed with a small smile. "Am I not allowed to tackle hug my daughter," Bokuto demanded now laying on top of you with his head on you shoulder. You laughed from beneath him as you managed to breathe once he shifted to refrain crushing you as bad.

"How was practice," you asked. "The craziest thing happened," Bokuto exclaimed propping up a bit for you to see his excited face. You laughed placating his excitement. "You met Sakusa right? A few weeks ago," he asked. "Yes, I did," you answered. "We caught him... SMILING! Sakusa is capable of smiling, dude! And get this! He was texting someone while smiling! We tried to get a better look but he's pretty fast but I caught that the name was Cute Dork with a heart. So we think he has a girlfriend, but he won't tell us," Bokuto said while his hair deflated with his pout.

You laughed at the reaction and investment in his teammates life.

_Cute dork?_

_With a heart?_

"It's cute how excited you all get for each other," you shared. "Well yeah! They're some of my best buds! I just want to see them all happy," he declared boldly. "You know what would make _me_ happy," you asked. "What," he asked. "If you went and bugged mom instead. I need to start studying soon," you said. "Right! AGAASh," Bokuto said rolling onto the floor before popping up.

You laughed as he ran over picking his elegant boyfriend up and swaying him. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi said in his parental tone. You sat up and looked over to see Kou put him down before Akaashi placed a sweet kiss on the owl's lips making Kou quiet down and blush. "Goals. You two are so cute," you gushed. Akaashi smiled proudly. "We're going to be in my room. Call if you need anything," he said. Bokuto just watched him with a dopey love-struck smile. "Aye aye captain," you agreed.

You watched them walk down the hall and pulled on your headphones. You walked to the little balcony connected to the living room. You pulled up your laptop and pulled the blanket on the make shift, half bed in the corner of the balcony. You grabbed the remote and turned on the lights, dimly lighting the balcony's half wall which kept it all cozy and hidden.

Okay, research time. _"Mysophobia"_. "OCD-like symptoms or overlap," you muttered under your breath as you read the screen, "Only capable of diagnosis if it interferes-" "Whatcha researching," Bokuto asked poking his head out. "Mysophobia. I have a psych paper due," you half lied. You were writing your psych paper on Mysophobia, but he didn't need to know that was sparked by your curiosity from your date with Sakusa.

"What's that," Bokuto asked. "It's kinda like OCD except it has more specific triggers," You shared. Bokuto's eyebrows furrowed confused. "Don't worry about it too much. You need something," You asked. "Oh! Yeah! Is it okay If I steal some of the slutty brownies," Kou asked with puppy dog eyes. "Yeah go ahead," you laughed and he bounced up excited.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

A text came in and you looked at it.

_OmigodaDork: "Sorry for not relying."_

You glanced at the time after reading Sakusa's text.

_You: It's fine lol. What are you still doing up dork?_

_OmigodaDork: Atsumu barged in. Had to deep clean. -.-_

_You: What a dick! Don't you have practice tomorrow?_

_OmigodaDork: No we get Sundays off. Even his dumbass wouldn't risk that over asking who I was texting._

_You:_ 👀

_OmigodaDork: They saw the tail end of me texting you earlier and interrogated me._

_You: Ik lol Bokuto told me. I didn't tell him anything. He was too distracted by Akaashi ;)_

_OmigodaDork: Gross_

_You: You're cute. Get some sleep._

** ~Skip~ **

You walked out fixing your hair. You stopped seeing Bokuto's head perk up from the couch. "Those aren't work clothes," Bokuto noted with a knowing smile. He and Akaashi had helped you get ready for enough dates to recognize the loose red cable-knit sweater tucked into the plaid skirt, was saved for special occasions. "I don't have work tonight," You said. "You have a DATE!? And you didn't tell us," Bokuto asked, "Agaash! Be more outraged!" "How dare you not tell me every minute detail of your personal life, despite being an independent person not entitled to share every aspect of her life," Akaashi Lazily deadpanned from somewhere behind the back of the couch.

You chuckled now knowing Bokuto had to be laying on top of him while the show played in the background. Bokuto whined turning to Akaashi and you started trying to sneak away. "HEY," Bokuto shouted. "Love you Bo! I'll be back late 'Kaash," You shouted and sprinted out the door grabbing your shoes and bag on the way out. You laughed as you sprinted with only your tights between your feet and the ground, taking the stairs down. 

You stopped at your car and cleaned off your feet before pulling on your shoes. You used hand sanitizer hoping to take all the precautions you could to mitigate the symptoms. You were going to his apartment and the last thing you wanted was to cause him anxiety in his place of safety.

** _~Skip~_ **

You stood at the door adjusting the mask. Your own nerves bubbling up in your chest. Please don't fuck this up. You pleaded with yourself. The door opened and he smiled. "Hi! This is your home so you tell me the protocol," you said. "Usually I leave everything at the door. Um, Lysol," he said motioning to it. You walked inside and toed off your flats before leaving your mask and bag by the door. "Thank you," he said. "Oh, it's no problem," you reassured and turned to flash him a smile after pulling out hand sanitizer and hand lotion. "The last thing I'd want is to keep you up cleaning like Atsumu," you teased.

You turned to see him just quietly smiling. "He's a dick," Sakusa said flat out. "He really is," you agreed. "Is he giving you any problems," he asked. "Problems? No, nothing out of the norm at least," you shared following him into this apartment. It was nice. Organized and minimalistic. Some things were scattered here and there much like your own. But it was clear that time, effort, and care went into it. I was still warm and inviting. 

He hummed, nodding as you turned into the living room. A chuckle escaped you as you looked to see the fort set up. "I do good," he asked. "This is so fucking cute," you said. Thicker sheets hung from command strips on the ceiling. Blankets and pillows were set up inside with string lights clinging to something you couldn't see.

"I did not take you as a pillow fort kind of person," you noted. "I don't mind clutter. As long as it's clean," he noted. "No, I get that. You're just so-... quiet angsty stoic type you know? It's cute," you said. He nodded a bit sarcastically before placing a kiss on your forehead. You smiled pulling him down to your height for a kiss on his cheek and he rolled his eyes smiling. 

You both set up in the tent-fort and he pulled up a movie. You were bit surprised with how open to touch he was. In fact, he was the first to pull you closer to him. He seemed at ease and comfortable. At times it was almost like he was clinging onto something he feared he might not get again. "Sakusa," you started curiously. "You can call me Kyoomi," he interrupted. "Kyoomi," you restated, "What's it like? Mysophobia. I've never heard of accounts from real people actually dealing with it."

You were in his lap with your back against his chest. You had to shift a bit to see his face as his thumbs traced patterns in your sleeve. "You know that feeling when a bug crawls on you," he asked, "For me it's like that. But it's like millions of tiny bugs that you just can't see. Almost like spotting a spider, failing at killing it, and losing it. And until any form of cleaning ritual is completed, that feeling will remain from the second it's triggered. As a kid it was constant. Using the face mask, keeping distance, the actual triggers aren't as frequent so it's more episodic." 

"This doesn't bother you at all," you asked curiously. You turned to face him. His hand resting on your hips as he kept you close. He shook his head no. "It doesn't bother me," he said leaning forward. Heat rose to your cheeks as he continued anyways, "I'm in my home. A designated place that's safe and clean, with a person too kind and compassionate not to be the same." You couldn't shift your eyes from his. Despite his face seeming calm and almost uninterested there was a vulnerability in his eyes as he pulled you closer, staring intently at your lips.

The heat spread from your cheeks to your fluttering chest as you tried to breathe "normally". Now manually trying to control your lungs to keep from giving away your own flustered thoughts, you managed to ask, "Kind and compassionate? Who's this incredible stranger?" Somehow he seemed completely unaffected by this new tension. No, he was probably just hiding it better. His eyes rolled, "That wasn't even remotely funny." "I'm not very good at funny. And don't make me sound like some saint," you noted. 

"The first day I met you, you managed to note I had some aversion to germs and were accommodating from the beginning. You wear protective wear when we're out together for my own comfort and not yours and respected my rituals to enter my apartment which is far more than I can say for most that I've encountered through the years. Even my own family. And not once have you complained or questioned anything in a way that was dismissive or judgmental," he rattled. "That's more for my own selfish wants, to kiss the guy I'm dating. And you know, not being a dick," you shrugged off loosely wrapping your arms around his neck. 

You nervously toyed with one of his loose curls at the nape of his neck and he leaned all the way in before pausing with his lips just a few inches from yours. "You'd be surprised how uncommon not being a dick is," he said. "Hangout with better people then," you teased. He hummed and closed the gap. You kissed back and he pulled you in closer into his lap deepening the kiss as both of your breaths began to grow ragged and his hands trailed down your sides. You gasped pulling a bit apart before trailing kisses down his neck. His breathing hitched and you paused in one spot.

His hand abruptly grabbed your shoulder as he tensed. The mood quickly shifted. You sat back to see what was wrong as he began radiating anxiety. "You okay," You asked quickly. His eyes were squeezed shut and he eyebrows knit together. His mouth was pulled into a tight frown. He looked uncomfortable and full of guilt. 

"Fine! I'm fine," he said quickly. 

Sweat was starting to bead on his forehead. What is it? What's triggering it? You knew it was his anxiety and mysophobia despite his claims that he was fine. What's different? Did it start at the kiss? No, he was fine. He was relaxed. He initiated. His neck! Right! That's right! Bodily fluids can trigger it! Saliva.

You pulled your sleeve down ran your hand against his neck before using the back of your hand to caress his cheek. "Kiyoomi," you said softly as his shoulders seemed to relax. "I'm sorry," he muttered pressing his forehead to your shoulder. Still panting. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," he apologized. 

"Woah, woah! Hey, it's okay. You don't have to apologize. It's hard. I know it's hard. It's okay," you reassured softly. His arms wrapped around you holding you close as you heard a sniffle. Your heart twisted in your chest. You could only imagine the thoughts running through his mind. Thoughts you had probably thought yourself. The doubt, the worry, the lingering question of why you couldn't just be normal. All things that took years of therapy to push through.

"It doesn't change how I feel about you. I'd be happy to figure this out together. What triggers it. What doesn't. What I can do to help," you offered. You rubbed circles in his back as his arms tightened around you. "I can't ask that of you," he mumbled. "Well tough shit. I insist," you countered, "If you'll have me as your girlfriend that is." Kiyoomi nodded into your shoulder. 

**_ ~Sakusa Following Day~ _ **

He was drained but happy. The date became more of a rollercoaster than he had anticipated, but falling asleep with her in his arms was worth it. He pulled off the hoodie to change into his uniform hearing a shocked gasp. He shot a glare in Atsumu's direction. "What do you want," he asked tired. Too tired for his shit today. "What the fuck is that," Atsumu asked walking over pointing. Sakusa furrowed his brows confused. 

"Is that a hickey," Bokuto demanded. Hinata looked confused before he looked at Sakusa's neck asking, "That's what those are called?" "WHAT DO YOU MEAN THAT'S WHAT THOSE ARE CALLED," Miean, the captain, asked. "NOTHING," Hinata yelped trying to rush out. "WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! SHRIMPY! You've SEEN HICKEYS BEFORE," Atsumu demanded giving Sakusa time to check his own reflection. Fuck. They were right. He shook his head biting down a smile and changed quickly before starting out as soon as he could.

He caught some form of a break and realized everyone but Atsumu was out of the changing room. Sakusa looked at Bokuto confused. Bokuto shrugged and continued to pester Hinata. Sakusa shrugged it off and worked on receives with Inunaki. It wasn't long before he was called by the captain. "Sakusa," can you see what's taking Atsumu so long," Miean asked. Sakusa huffed annoyed and turned on his heel with a glare ready for the setter. He swore if he knew playing pro would mean this much babysitting he would have reconsidered.

He walked into the changing room and froze seeing only red as his mind emptied of all logical thoughts.

**_ Your POV a few seconds before _ **

"I just needed to drop something," you said as Atsumu pestered. "But you didn't answer my question. Do you really hate me," he asked. "No," you sighed annoyed, "Now please let me get to work." "(Y/n), wait! I have questions and you're always so quick to run away," Atsumu whined. "Because you have shit timing and I have a life," you argued, "I can't parent you twenty-four seven. Also try to be less of an ass to Kiyoomi." 

"Kiyoomi? Since when were you so close," Atsumu asked suspiciously. "I don't have time for this," You said annoyed and flustered before turning for the door. Your wrist was pulled back and you backed up into the wall startled as Atsumu placed a hand on either side of your face with suspicious eyes. 

"What the _hell_ are you doing," a voice growled furious. Your blood ran cold as you recognized it to be Kiyoomi's voice. Atsumu came to a realization before his eyes went wide. 

"It's her, isn't it," he asked and looked back at you before looking at the Kiyoomi who had a glare that could rival the feeling of sheer terror brought on from near death experiences. You might as well have been looking into the open jaws of a great white shark or standing in the center of an explosion. "O-Omi-omi! I can explain," Atsumu panicked pulling his hands back as quickly as possible 

"Stay," Kiyoomi ordered ripping him a few meters back before turning to you and softening, "Are you okay?" You nodded a bit startled and feeling some emotional whiplash from that sharp change in mood. His hand rested against your cheeks before he pressed a kiss to your forehead, "I'm sorry." You nodded relaxing. 

He turned back to the shocked, confused, and validated looking Atsumu. "I fucking knew-," Atsumu started. "You're fucking dead," Kiyoomi growled. Atsumu yelped in fear for his life as Kiyoomi started. You grabbed his arm pulling him back. "It not worth getting in trouble over. I'm okay. Kiyoomi please," you started, trying to talk him down from his murderous rage. 

His arm tensed beneath your grasp and he seemed to be trying to focus on calming himself down. "Go before he changes his mind," You said to Atsumu. Atsumu took no second of hesitation before fleeing. You had Kiyoomi sit on a bench as you recognized he was working on a breathing exercise. He was tense and tightly wound. You stood in front of him and the top of his head rested against your abdomen as his curls hung around his head. 

"I was trying to surprise you by leaving an extra snack in your bag without you noticing but Atsumu was still in the changing room. I had to lie and say it was for Kou from my roommate," you explained, "He was asking if I really hate him and if he made me uncomfortable. He only pinned me to the lockers when I tried to run away after he caught me referring to you by your given name." "I was about to actually murder him," Kiyoomi shared as you tried to massage the tension out of his shoulders from the pent up rage. "I know," you chuckled as his hands loosely held onto your hips, "That would have been a bit messy." "I don't fucking care. The thought of him putting his hands on you was so much fucking worse than the skin crawling," he declared. 

"O-Omi-san is everyth-" Hinata asked meekly as he turned the corner. "Just give me a minute to calm down Hinata," Kiyoomi said exhausted. "GUAAAHHHH! (Y/N)!? B-B-BUT- I- OM- DIDN- I THOUGHT YOU- DON'T YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! OMI-SAN," Hinata sputtered in panic. " _This is_ my girlfriend," Kiyoomi said annoyed. You glanced down as his hand left your hip before shakily adjusting his collar and resting on his chest. 

He sounded to be taking shallower breaths as Hinata asked something. "Kiyoomi," you asked worried. You had an idea but there was no confirmation yet. No reply as his leg started to bounce restlessly. Restlessness, fatigue, worrying, irritability, shallow breathing, chest discomfort, and trembling. "You told TSUM-TSUM BEFORE ME," Bokuto's voice bellowed. Kyoomi's hand on your hip opposite them gripped onto just your shirt as he tensed again. 

"Bo not now. I didn't tell him shit. He stuck his nose where it didn't belong please give me a few minutes," You said with a firm tone before kneeling in front of Kyoomi to lift his face. "Support human business," Bokuto asked recognizing your work tone. You nodded silently, seeing Kiyoomi's face was pale with a yellow-ish green tint. "I'm fine," he strained. 

Bokuto had dragged Hinata out. "I'm fine. You have work. Don't worry about me," Kiyoomi restated, worried. "I'm your girlfriend and you're very much not fine. And that's okay. My boss will understand. I wouldn't have this job if they didn't," you reassured. His head swayed a bit, like a kid stepping off a merri-go-round that was spinning way too fast for their liking. "Dizzy and nauseous," you asked. He grimaced seeming to realize your knew. He was taking deep breaths.

**_ Bokuto _ **

"Anxiety attack," Hinata asked confused. "This is our fault isn't it," Atsumu grimaced. "Was not expecting _you_ to be conscious of anxiety attacks," Inunaki jeered. "Akaashi gets them. That's how he met (Y/n) which led to them becoming roommates in the first place. She taught me some better tips how to help him. We call it being a support human," Bokuto shared. "Germophobia can cause anxiety attacks," Hinata asked confused, "I thought he just didn't like being dirty." "He has the clinical- yes, yeah. Mysophobia the other name for it, it's an anxiety disorder," Meian shared. 

"If (Y/n) is really good with people who deal with Anxiety shouldn't we listen to how she calms him down. In case she's not here and it happens again," Hinata asked. "Did the kid just use his brain," Atsumu asked confused. Bokuto perked up and looked to Meian for permission. "Tomas go with them and keep them out of trouble," Meian conceded. "Thanks captain," Bokuto exclaimed. The chaotic trio and their chaperone walked to the little hall and sat listening. They were able to catch a glance of Sakusa still sitting on the bench with (Y/n) kneeling in front of him. "I knew they'd be perfect together," Atsumu whispered. "Tsum-tsum," Bokuto hissed. 

"Dizzy and nauseous," (Y/n) asked knowingly. Sakusa just locked eyes with her, expressionless. He looked wrecked. If there was a human embodiment of sleep deprived or hung over, he would be the poster boy. "You look like you feel like shit," she said chuckling. A lazy half-assed smile crossed his face. She still seemed to be holding his head up. 

"Hey, can you say the english alphabet backwards," she asked. Bokuto smiled proudly as he recognized she was trying to distract him. "What," he asked. "Have you? I have. I got it memorized," she said proudly. "Wha- no, you're weird. I barely know it forwards," he replied irritated. She smiled and rattled it off backwards in a few quick seconds. The four eavesdroppers looked at each other impressed. "Your weird girlfriend worked in a library for native english speakers to learn that party trick. It's easy to get it memorized forward, they use that twinkle-twinkle little star song to memorize it," she explained. 

It was like watching a coiled rope steadily unwind. The more she spoke he gradually started to revert to the Sakusa they were familiar with. "Twinkle-twinkle little star," he asked skeptically. She nodded signing, "Twinkle-twinkle little star," before repeating the exact melody, "A, b, c, d, e, f, g. How I wonder what you are. H, i, j, k, l-m-n-o-p. Technically, it's from a Mozart piece that also influenced other kids' songs, but it gets the point across." 

Sakusa took a deep breath before looking at her a bit more composed. He was leaning his elbows on his knees now as they held hands. Bokuto looked on wanting to cry as he was overwhelmed with how sweet they were with each other. He had never seen Sakusa so soft. "Distraction," he asked softly. "Did it work," She asked. He nodded quietly. "You going to tell me to go home," he asked hanging his head again. "No," she said earning a shocked look that Bokuto agreed with. 

"Moving around is probably going to actually help, but if the well intentioned idiots start to trigger another anxiety attack or set off the mysophobia I want you to call me or your therapist. And that's not your girlfriend talking, it's the anxiety medication researcher taking psych and chemical engineer double major talking. And if I find out you didn't, you're in trouble," She said lifting his chin. Bokuto's heart melted. He opened his mouth but no sound came out. Hinata's hand clamped over the agape mouth of the proud Bokuto.

"It's okay to need help Kiyoomi," (Y/n) said. "You shouldn't have to take care of me," Sakusa argued. "I don't have to," she shrugged, "I want to. I chose to date you knowing the full extent of it all. Don't worry, when the holidays roll around and my family starts to crawl out of the wood work you'll have plenty of opportunities to return the favor," she teased. "I did that. I paired those two," Atsumu mouthed proudly. "I'm going to head to work and then I'm stopping by my apartment to grab some stuff and coming back to your apartment to make sure you actually sleep and take care of yourself," She said touching her forehead to his. 

Hinata, Bokuto, Tomas and Atsumu all exchanged various pouts that expressed they thought the two were adorable and pure and must be protected at all costs. Sakusa tilted his head up to kiss her and they let out silent screams from their hiding places. "I can see you idiots in the mirror. I expected more from you Tomas," Sakusa called out. They all looked at each other mortified. 

A confused noise came from (Y/n) and she shouted, "Are you fucking kidding me!? Kou! You too?" "It was Hinata's idea," they all exclaimed. Various sounds that were not words, rather they more resembled the sounds of someone being strangled, left Hinata's mouth. "Meian said it was okay," Hinata blurted. "Maybe you should just go home," (Y/n) sighed annoyed. "I'm going to stay," Sakusa said smiling. (Y/n) looked up with hesitant eyes but softened to see the smile remain. 

"He can smile," Tomas asked softly. 

"That's what I thought," Hinata hissed.

"I swear to god," (Y/n) scolded.


	9. Terushima Yuuji: The RA's Long Weekend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> College AU

You walked in for the dorm check and knocked on the door. "YOOOOO," answered a kid that reminded you of your roommate and fellow RA. "Want a beer," he asked. "God damn it," you muttered. "Dude. Can I just get through one room check without having to report you. You know I have to come in and check now. I swear to god," you complained. "Oh shit. Yeah you're the RA," the kid said and motioned for you to go in. A girl rushed down the hall looking bewildered. "Uuuuuuhhh I think Furutani is dea-... heeeeeyyyy (Y/n)," the guy's girlfriend greeted. "Furutani's what," you asked at your wit's end. Please don't say dead. Please don't say dead. That's so much paper work and explaining.. ".... Dead," she asked in a small voice. You sighed. "This is going to be a long night," you muttered.

**_ ~Skip several hours~ _ **

You heard loud music the closer you got to your dorm room. No. No. No. Not again. God DAMN IT! I JUST WANT TO SLEEP! You opened the door ready to murder him as King for a Day blared through your apartment at three in the morning. You knocked on his bedroom door and heard some incoherent mumbling that sounded like his usual come in. You slammed the door open, "Terushima! I swear to god, I _am_ _going_ to fucking murder you," you raged. He was face down in his pillows and he lazily turned off his speaker entirely. "Sorry. I thought you were staying somewhere else after your shift," he mumbled into his pillows. You eyed him suspiciously. He was in his hoodie of sadness as he had previously called it. "No, it was Hasegawa-kun again," you said softer, "You can keep playing it. Just keep it down. It was a long night." 

He lifted his head from the pillows facing the door and asked, "Are they okay?" They were his kouhais. Of course he's curious. He looked rough. His already over-grown, dark hair was a mess, his eyes were raw, and he looked like he hadn't slept in days. You took a seat in his desk chair. You may not have always gotten along but you were friends... or at least friendly. Despite wishing to be more. 

He forced you to make friends and encouraged weird hobbies and clubs and you acted as his personal therapist when his girlfriend wasn't visiting. He was an absolute idiot but he had a big heart and he was good with people. Being an RA and his grades were also the only things keeping him in college so he had no choice but to follow the rules. So you let a few drunk nights slip here and there when things were rough. But this didn't seem like the typical rough night. 

"They're fine. Furutani ended up with alcohol poisoning again, so they're at the hospital, but it wasn't nearly as bad as last time. Hasegawa just had him and his new girlfriend over. She stayed with me until I finished the paperwork so I could walk her back to her dorm in the girls only building," you shared, "What happened to you?" He looked back down at his pillows and avoided your eyes as he picked at lint on his sleeves. 

"Hana broke up with me," he shared. Your eyes grew wide as you looked at him bewildered. "What," you asked shocked. He never talked about them having issues and he talked about everything. And by everything that meant _everything_. "Do you want to talk about it," you asked. He shook his head no quietly. "If you change your mind you know where to find me," you offered. "Thanks," he said quietly. "Get some sleep, okay," you asked, worried. He nodded and you got up to leave.

You walked to your room and flopped on the bed exhausted. You thought surely the co-ed dorm wouldn't be worse and for the most part you had been correct. A knock sounded on the door and you groaned getting back up. You opened the door to see the first year that has been relentlessly hitting on Terushima all year. "Someone better be dead or dying," you growled keeping your body in the door frame. "Is Yuuji-senpai here? I heard about Hana. Well, I saw the bio change and facebook statuses," the guy started. "Go back to your room you weird little perv," you said. "He will be mine (Y/n) let me console my future husband," the guy insisted. You slammed the door in the kid's face and locked it. "You'll never put stop to my love (Y/n)," he called through the door. 

"Thank you," Terushima whispered. You nodded and walked to the kitchen. You still had to meal prep. "Being an adult sucks," you complained. "Agreed," Terushima called from his room. You started pulling everything out. "You want help," he asked. "It's fine I got it," you said. "Do you mind if I hang out in the kitchen," he asked pitifully. "Go ahead, just don't make a mess or get in my way again. I will hit you this time. I don't care that you're sad," you agreed. He scurried out and jumped up before hugging you. "Thank you," Terushima said like a little puppy. "You're a dork," you said squirming to get free. "I'm sad. Let me hug you," he said. "Do you want food this week or not," you asked. He let go and motioned for you to go to the kitchen. 

You laughed shaking your head. You looked at the food suggestions and the contents of the fridge. "How do you feel about stir fry with chicken and beef stew with carrots and potatoes for the next two days or so," you asked. "Yes," he said excited, "Amazing, Spectacular, show stopping." "You don't actually know the Lady Gaga quote do you," you asked. 

You turned to see him running to his room. "I swear to god you better not be getting your camera," you said, laughing. "My viewers love my friends more than me," he complained. "You're just going to use me for the clout," you laughed. "If you're going to keep being an absolute Mr. Mosby ass buzzkill then yeah," he said. You laughed in shock looking over as he zoomed out sliding in his socks. "And you breakfast clubbed right after the reference. You are ridiculous," you said shaking your head. "You liked the Suite Life insult," he asked. "Sure," you said chuckling.

You turned to the stove. "I'm going to cut the stuff for the stew so I can just toss it in the crock pot when we run out of stir fry," you thought aloud. "You mean so _I_ can toss it in the crock pot," he asked. You had just pulled the chef's knife and turned waving it at him. "You know what, yeah! Are you going to be eating this food," you asked trying to keep from laughing. "You really trust me with the crock pot," he asked. "All you have to do is turn it on and then turn it off! I'm literally going to set everything up before I go for class. You are an RA. You are twenty-two, Yuuji," you pointed out. "You're the one that doesn't let me in the kitchen," he countered. "Because you're like a messy tornado, you Aries-ass bitch," you complained and turned to start washing and cutting the vegetables. 

"Can I make the Oreo cheesecake," he asked. "What," you asked chuckling. "Might thee alloweth me to make the Oreo cheesecake," he asked. "At the table, and if you make a mess I'm going to kill you," you said. "Yeeess," he cheered. You shook your head smiling, "For legal reasons that was a joke. And don't shake your head at that being a joke you little shit." "Every time! HOW," he asked. "A magician never reveals their secrets," you countered. 

"Watch out, I'm behind you," he warned and placed a hand on your shoulder before fishing around the cabinets. "Only take what you need," you reminded, trying to ignore the goosebumps hiding under your sleeve. Damn it. Stuff it down. "I know," he said, stubbornly. "So you just choose to take a million dishes then," you asked. "Only 'cause it bugs you," he said with a smug smile. "Dickhead," you said.

**_ ~Mini skip~ _ **

He had been rambling to the camera for a few minutes before asking you, "Hey, (Y/n) if you had to chose to either be a professional hunter from Hunter x Hunter or a Host from Ouran High which would you choose," he asked. "I would die in the world of Hunter x Hunter. I mean I guess if I'm a professional Hunter I passed somehow, but like my guess was I got lucky and it was all written exams that year because I have the upper body strength of a chicken nugget and the survival skills of a dodo bird. At least in the host club I'd still be doing pretty much what I already am," you pointed out. "You're choosing shoujo over shounen," he asked sounding offended. "I don't feel like dying so yeah," you chuckled. 

"Tamaki or Chrollo," he asked. "Tamaki," you answered. "But Chrollo's so hot," Terushima argued betrayed. "Okay, yes. He is one hundred percent hotter, _however_ , Tamaki is an absolute sweet heart," you countered, "Husband material right there." "Okay, Tamaki or Sasuke," he asked. "Sasuke, easy," you said. "I was going to have to disown you otherwise," he said. "Ooo, FMK. Sasuke, Chrollo and Haruhi," you asked. "You dick," he said. "You have to choose. Who do you kill," you asked. "I have to kill Haru, fuck Chrollo and marry Sasuke," he answered whisking the mix. "You're going to kill Haru," you asked. "Haruhi Fujioka is never going to live if she's up against fucking Sasuke and Chrollo. 

"Okay! Nishiki, Sasuke, or Luck from Black Clover," Terushima asked. "WHAT!? No, you can not-! Impossible. I can't," you argued. "You have to," he insisted. "Marry Sasuke.... Fuck Nishiki," you strained. "You're going to kill Luck! Really," he asked. "I don't want to," you shouted back. "I am shocked," he replied. You looked over as he squeezed by to store the cheesecake in the freezer. "I did it," he said proudly. "Yes you did. Now please clean the mess before I see it and lose my fucking mind," you said. "Bold of you to assume I made a mess," he said turning right into your face. "So if I turn over and look at the table I'm not going to see a mess," you said and started to turn your head. "Don't do that," the said quickly and turned you back toward your work station. You laughed. 

"Okay, it's safe to turn," he said walking over to the sink. "Do not hip check me. I have a knife in my hand," you warned. "You have to be a psychic," he insisted. "I am not a psychic," you insisted laughing. You furrowed your brows as he started saying random words in french. "You have do ice cream," you asked. He smiled a shit eating grin as he started washing the mixing bowl. "Tu n'aimes pas jouer fraud," he continued. "You don't like playing, cold? Technically it's a sentence but it's so grammatically incorrect," you translated. 

He laughed, "I don't even know what I'm saying. I remember nothing from french class." "It really shows," you laughed. "The only sentence I know is the one pick up line," he shared. "You learned a pick up line," you asked laughing. "Yeah our french teacher was super chill," he shared. You sighed asking, "I'm going to regret this but let me hear it." "Si, je te disais que tu avais un beau corps, tu m'en tiendrais rigueur," he recited having to really think. You laughed, "Wait! Fuck! That's a good one! I'm stealing that. Damn. 'If I said your body was beautiful would hold it against me?' Way to go french teacher." "Right," he asked.

He brought the camera back as you started to cook the meat so you just had to zap it. He came back out and pulled you into a hug. "Thank you," he said earnestly, "Talking to you always makes me feel better." "Of course," you said hugging back. "Go get some rest. I can portion it off and put it in the fridge," he said. You nodded yawning. "See you in a few hours," you said walking back to your room.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You walked back to your dorm and unlocked the door, done for the day. You pulled out the portioned off serving in your (f/c) Tupperware. A post it note was on top. Dork. You pulled it off reading it. _"Thank you again. You da best!"_ "You da best," you asked aloud and shook your head, "Idiot." You stuck it on the side of the fridge with the others and pulled off the lid to start heating the food up.

"Hey," Terushima said slamming through with shopping bags on either arm. Your eyes widened in fear. "Oh no," you said. "Oh yes," he said. "What are you doing now," you asked. "Another fuck me up fam," he said. "Yuuji," you whined. "Eyebrows darker, hair blonde again, and touch up my under cut," he said. "You always said if your let your eyebrows get dark again you'd do that single eyebrow slit on one side, like you see in all the gay, stoner, witchtoks. Also, how did you find that area of tiktok," you questioned. "Just let it happen. Besides, if it looks bad I'll just have you fill it in," he said. "I'm not filling in your eyebrow every day," you said, taking your food out of the microwave. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"Terushima," called one of Yuuji's high school friends. "Bobata," you greeted. "(Y/l/n)," he greeted with a smirk. "Still never going to happen," you noted. "Good to see you too," he greeted. "I didn't know you were coming up with week," Terushima said. "I was up with Futamata. There's a crazy party tonight at his school. I can have you back before your first class tomorrow," Bobata offered. You walked over with your plate to your laptop to start working on some of your projects piling up. "I can't. If I get caught drunk or drinking I lose my RA position and the reduced cost that comes with it," Terushima said. "Just one party. Like old times. Let us get your mind off of Hana. It's been like a month man and you still haven't bounced back," Bobata said worried. 

You snapped your head up. "A month!? Dude," you scolded and grabbed the water bottle you had brought over and threw it at him. He jumped back and kicked it up and Kazuma caught it. "BROOOOO! THAT WAS AWESOME," they both shouted. "Idiots," you complained. Kazuma tossed you the water back and you caught it. "I'm alright man," Yuuji insisted. "What if you just came and hang out," Kazuma asked. Yuuji shook his head no, "I'm going to dye my hair tonight. Come back up this weekend though. We can hang out." "Deal," Kazuma agreed pulling Yuuji into a hug, "Keep an eye on the bastard!" You saluted nodding. 

The door closed and Yuuji's smile dropped as he recognized your _"I'm going to murder you_ " face. "What did he mean by a month ago," you asked. "I didn't want to bother you," he insisted. You sighed flopping your head on the table. "Yuuji," you whined, "How am I supposed to help you if you don't talk to me?" "You shouldn't always have to help me," he shrugged. "Baka," you said. "Why am I the idiot," he asked. "If I ever don't want to help you, I just won't," you shrugged off. "I thought I annoyed the shit out of you," he said. "You do, but I don't mind being annoyed. I would have just swapped roommates if I actually had an issue with you," you pointed out. 

He stood confused for a second. "Oh," he said a bit quietly. "Want me to help with your hair," you asked. "Yes please," he agreed. "Let me finish eating and I'll head over," you said. "Okay I'm going to use a headband and my parting comb so you just have to cut below the headband," he said. You nodded and watched the cosmetologist walk over toward the bathroom. 

A whole month and you had no idea. He _had_ be playing a lot more of his emo music lately, and he hasn't been sleeping as much. The signs were there, weren't they? You had just gotten so used to the late night grinds that you didn't notice. Even RAs can make mistakes. You brought your plate to the sink and pulled out a clean one and a fork and pulled out the cheesecake. He hadn't touched it yet. You cut out a slice and plated it before putting the cake back in the freezer.

You held out the plate with the fork to him as you walked in. He looked over as he was checking the work he'd done. He looked over to ask if it was for him. You held it out again to re-present it. "Thanks," he said lighting up. You smiled shaking your head. "Clippers," you asked. He handed them over and you started to clean up his under cut. Having lived in the same dorm for over six months you had gotten some second hand teachings from the hairstylist in training. He was already done with the cake and mixing the bleach as you got halfway through his head. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You sat in the living room waiting for the grand reveal. "My hair is a bit longer but I rocked this cut for most of high school," he called from the bathroom. "Let me see," you pleaded. He laughed and slid out of the room rushing to you. "Ta-da," he said. "Holy shit," you said jumping up. You walked over to examine it. It was moments like this were you regretted rooming with him. He's hot. Fuck he's hot. In all honesty you had a crush on him your first year and nearly lost your mind when you found out you were rooming with him only to stuff down the feelings and become his live-in parent when you found out he had a long term girlfriend. 

"Say something," he pleaded. "You have got to be fucking kidding me," you muttered aloud. "Is it that bad," he worried. "NO! That's why I'm annoyed. Every time I think you're going to fuck it up, despite your exceptional talents, because surely you can't pull off _every_ hair style, but yet again you manage to pull it off. Why does it look so good," you asked laughing now. He sighed in relief before bouncing like a puppy, "You really like it?" "Yeah. It looks really good and the top is still fluffy," you said running you fingers through, to sift through it. You looked at his face. "And the single slit with the darker eyebrows looks weirdly fitting," you pointed out. "Yeeess," he exclaimed, excited. 

**_ ~Skip~  _ **

You sat wrapped in a blanket on the couch watching YouTube with Terushima's head on your lap. You were absent mindedly combing your fingers through his hair. "Hey, is it just me or is it colder in here," he asked. "I thought you opened a window," you said. "I was hoping you did," he said, sitting up. "I'll go check," you said. "I'll check my room and the thermostat," he said. You walked to your room making sure your windows were shut tight. You climbed on your bed. "Does it say the heat is on," you asked holding your hand by the vent. "Yeah," he called. "Nothing's coming through," you said. 

You walked over to see him mess with it. "Check now," he asked. You rushed to the couch climbed up. "No, nothing," you said. "Fuck me," he complained. "I wish to respectfully decline," you teased. He chuckled shaking his head. "What does this mean," you asked. "We have no heat," he said. "It's winter, what do you mean we have no heat," you asked. For whatever reason the heating isn't working. I'll call maintenance. Check to see if the water lines are still heating up," he said. You did as told.

**_ ~Skip~  _ **

"Water is fine," you shared. He nodded on the phone and said a quick thank you before hanging up. "They already got a handful of calls, it's this whole building. They said it could take the rest of the week before it's back up. They're advising everyone to bundle up and stay warm if they don't have another dorm they can stay in," he shared. "Son of a bitch," you muttered. You looked over confused as he pulled out a big pot and started to fill it with water. "What are you doing," you asked. 

"Just trust me," he said. He turned off the water and set it on the stove turning the heat up before walking back over. "I have a million tricks to stay warm. We used to not have heating most of growing up," he shared. "But didn't you go to Johzenji," you asked. "You know Haruhi," he asked. You nodded and he pointed to himself. "The commoner among rich elites," he shared melodramatically. "Guess I'm lucky you're my roommate then," you noted teasingly. He smiled proudly.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You were curled in a ball in your own bed. Just teetering on the edge of sleep. Every time your hand moved to warm up another part of your arms or legs the other spots immediately turned to ice. "(Y/n)," Yuuji called from the other room. "You should be asleep," you scolded. "You cold," he asked. "I'm fine," you lied. "You're a bad liar. I have a bigger bed and a heated blanket but no regular blanket to keep the heat in. You have a regular blanket but no heated one," he proposed. "But my alarm goes off way earlier than yours," you pointed out. "Yeah I'll just go back to sleep after like always," he brushed off. "Why didn't you tell me it wakes you up," you complained. "Because it's not a big deal. Do you accept my plan for warmth or not, bitch," he asked laughing. 

You grumbled and walked over with your blanket still wrapped around you and your pillow. He stood and took the blanket spreading it on top of the heated blanket. "I'll take the outside since I get up earlier than you," you reasoned. He nodded yawning and crawled under the blankets and you got in next. The difference was immediately noticeable. You no longer had the lingering worry you'd freeze to death. You couldn't help but notice the oddly comforting smell of sandalwood.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You reached your arm out and shut off your alarm on your phone. You heard a light grumble beside you. Your eyes shot open and you looked to see Terushima on his side, facing you with his hand resting on the edge his pillow and your own, nearly brushing your face and hand tucked under your cheek. "Text me crock pot instructions," he grumbled with a sleepy voice as his eyes remained shut. You nodded, partially trying to shake off the initial shock. He was just super chill about all this. Don't make it weird. "You drool in your sleep by the way," he added with a smug little grin. You took your pillow and smacked him with it. He groaned annoyed and rolled over grumbling, "Meanie. I'll kamehameha your ass." "Dork," you said simply.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"Hey, I heard about your dorm not having heat," one of your classmates noted. "Yeah, we've been baking and boiling water just to heat up the dorm room as much as we can," you shared. "If you need anything let us know," they offered. "Thanks," you said. You noticed a string of texts from Yuuji. The lecture came to an end and you opened your phone. 

_Baka: yo! started the stew on the crock-pot stepping out 4 a few to help the other ras w/ something_

_dorm didn't burn while i was gone!!!_

_not tht i expected it to_

_don't yell @ me 4 the mess!! promise i'll clean it & explain when you get back_

You sighed rubbing the bridge of your nose. "What did he do now," you muttered. "Terushima-san," your classmate asked. You nodded and waved, breaking off to head back to your dorm.

The cold didn't go away when you entered the building. The bitter icy air still attacked any exposed flesh. Your dorm room however was noticeably warmer, even standing outside of it. Oh god, is it burning? The smell of fresh cookies attacked your nose as you opened the door. Terushima along with the other four RAs were crammed in your kitchen and living room. "HI," Terushima greeted, holding a tray of cookies he was pulling from the stove. You blinked a few times trying to mentally adjust. Katsumi and Sayuri smiled up at you from the baskets they were wrapping on your couch. Yuudai and Hachiro looked up from their own baskets at your table, "(Y/n)!" 

"Wha-what's happening," you asked. "We all pitched in with the help of some of the other buildings' RAs to make baskets for the rooms. "There's thirty-six rooms in this building, not including the RAs and each room sleeps four," you noted. "One-hundred and forty-four students not including the six of us," Katsumi nodded. "Each room is getting a list of tips to keep warm written by Yuuji, a package of cookies, some hot chocolate mixes, tea, four pairs of gloves, fuzzy socks and two mini portable electric heaters for each bed room," Sayuri said proudly. "Where did we get the funds for that," you worried. "The other buildings' Resident Advisors each pitched like ten to twenty added onto our own fund raising and some funds from the staff," Yuudai shared. "Holy shit," you thought aloud. "Kat-chan we should run," Hachiro warned. You waved as they left. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

A lot of hard work and several hours later you had all finished. The other RAs had taken their twelve baskets to their floors. You looked over to see Terushima smiling excited. "This really came together," he said sounding surprised. "You organized all of this," you asked. "I got bored and wanted to do something," he said. "You're nuts," you said, "Let's drop these off." He nodded and grabbed one of the three big laundry carts you had stolen with the guys, earlier. You covered it with a blanket and walked out. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"Room check," you said knocking on the door. Terushima pulled out a basket as the door opened. "Terushima-senpai! (Y/n)-senpai," Hasegawa greeted. "Stay warm kid," Terushima said handing it over. You smiled as the kid lit up. You continued room check the same way, delivering the packages as you went. The residents all lit up and some nearly started crying. "It's this shit that makes me not miss high school at all," Terushima noted proudly. He's so hot when he's kind. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

The RA group chat was going off with messages about how excited all the residents were. Along with your social media as a bunch of posts went up to thank the RAs. "You're sweet," you noted as Yuuji stared at his phone with the widest grin. He looked up a bit surprised and broke into a wide smile after, "No nagging at all today!" "You haven't given me a reason to," you noted, "Yet." "Ice-pack," he called out and pressed his icy hands to your face. "YUUJI," you scolded swatting them down as you tried to get away. He pulled you back laughing maniacally. "Warm," he said sliding his hands into your hoodie pocket to grab onto your, once warm, hands. You pouted as he pulled you into his lap. "Idiot," you scolded flustered. 

The blanket that had been draped over his shoulders, now engulfed the both of you. "You smell nice," he said quietly. "So do you," you agreed accepting whatever was happening as you tried to watch your show to distract from the messy storm of emotions cycling through your chest. "What do I smell like," he asked. "Sandalwood," you shared, "What do I smell like?" "Fresh home cooked meals," he said. "Probably because of how much I have to cook so you don't burn the dorm down again," you teased. 

"It was one tiny fire," he defended. "You put left over pizza in the fucking toaster," you reminded. "It never started a fire before," he argued. "How many times have you done it," you demanded turning your head to read his face so he couldn't lie. "That is a trick question. I will only get yelled at, no matter what I answer," he said. "I swear on our mutual love for Sasuke I will hit you if I ever catch you doing that shit again," you argued pulling your hands out of your hoodie. 

He kept his hands in your hoodie pocket and held on tighter as he tried to hide behind you as he said, "Then I just need to not get caught." "No! That is not what that means," you scolded flicking the top of his head. He smiled trying to look innocent and you narrowed your eyes into a scowl. "Don't kill me," he pleaded. "I'll let you live this time," you teased. You turned your attention back to Hotel Hell. 

"Hey, (Y/n)," he asked curiously. "Yeah," you answered as his chin rested in your shoulder. Your heart melted and you tried to focus on his question. "How come you never bring any friends around," he asked. "The handful of friends I keep in contact with went abroad. We try to Skype call every now and then. And I did make friends with my roommate but we had a falling out before the end of the year," you shared. "The one that thought you were hitting on their boyfriend," he asked. You nodded. "And this year I really just talk to the other RAs and a few classmates but that's mostly for school related stuff," you pointed out. 

"There's a few people in my hair dressing classes that you'd vibe with," he said. "No, you are not matchmaking, friends for me," you countered. "You never socialize if I don't make you," he countered. "I'm content being antisocial," you insisted. "But why," he whined. "I can only handle one extrovert at a time," you declared looking over. He smiled proudly as you locked eyes, "Am I your extrovert this year?" "No it's Yuudai," you noted sarcastically. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

"(Y/n), (Y/n), wake up," Yuuji whispered sounding frantic. You shot up looking over. "What, what the fuck, it's four in the morning," you whispered. "Emergency," he said looking terrified. You hated that look. You knew that look. Something really bad and RA related happened. If he needed you it was for your opposing set of keys meaning someone was locked somewhere. You jumped out of his bed and pulled on your slippers. "What happened," you asked. "Kaede isn't responding and Mei said she locked herself in the bathroom sobbing hysterically before she grabbed me," he said worried. "This is the longest week since training," you noted tired as you jogged down the stairs. 

Mei let you both in. "Hey, Kaede, if you don't answer right now we're going to have to force the door open," you said pulling out the master keys on the lanyard you had grabbed on your way out. You opened the door after counting in your head preparing for the worst. You just stared at the sight in front of you as Kaede sat with a fishbowl on the ground as she sobbed, hugging the toilet bowl. "Bitch, died," she wailed. "Wha-who," you started trying to process. "Her fish," Terushima whispered, relieved. "She had a fish," you demanded in whisper shout. It was pet-free campus. "I thought you were about fucking kill yourself Kaede! Don't fucking scare me like that you asshole," Mei snapped rushing over and hugging her roommate. "I'm so sorry I dragged you of bed for a fish funeral," Yuuji apologized.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You walked back into the dorm after your last class for the day. A knock sounded at the door. You walked over to open it. "(Y/n)," the two voices cheered. "Takeharu, Kazuma," you greeted. "Is he here," Takeharu asked. "No he's still has a class. He should be back around six," you shared. "Why is it so fucking cold," Kazuma asked. "Bobata," Takeharu scolded. "Heating is down until further notice," you shared. "Oh my god! He didn't say! Are you guys okay," Takeharu asked worried. "Yeah, it's fine. It could be worse," you noted. "Want to share a bed this weekend," Kazuma asked. "I'd sooner give myself a lobotomy," you deadpanned. 

You let them in and took your seat at the small table to keep working on homework. "How is short stack holding in," Bobata asked from the couch. Behind the dick head comments genuinely was concerned and not half bad. "He's been pretty okay. Last night was a little nuts, he was on duty and one of the first years thought her roommate was going to kill herself so he had to grab me because I have the keys for their type of bathroom lock and turned out just to be a funeral for her fish named Bitch, which had apparently died," you recapped. They both started laughing. "He gave us the same scare when his pet turtle died back in high school. Granted he was also drunk," Takeharu shared. "Yo! Futamata! Do you remember when he flung that tiny giant kid our second year," Kazuma asked. Takeharu doubled over, "The ginger shrimp just curled up like a cat when you take it by the scruff!"

You turned back to your work. "Hey, is he working this weekend," Takeharu asked. "Uhh, I'm not sure. Last I heard it was either him or Katsumi that was taking a shift of rounds Suuuunday? But it got buried in the group," you shared. "Eeeeew he's all responsible now," Kazuma complained. You chuckled shaking your head. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

The door opened. Terushima looked up surprised. "BRRROOOOOOOOOOO," Bobata and Futamata shouted pointing at him. "What a fresh fucking cut," they shouted. He lit up excited and placed a bag on the table before running and leaping into his friends' arms. He walked back around and picked up the bag, "I'm going to leave this in your room, it's to say sorry for waking you up over a dead fish," he said quietly. "I said not to worry about," you said. "You did not. You grumbled and walked back to the room," he insisted. "I grumbled a don't worry about it," you pressed. "Accept the apology," he said. "I already did. And you can't just demand someone forgive you," you laughed. "Too late," he said walking down the narrow hall. "Stubborn little shit," You muttered. "Talking shit," he called laughing. "Always," you called back.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You brought up the delivery and the door opened. Futamata was practically carrying Bobata who slurred, "Hey hot stuff. Go out with my buddy. He's a good guy!" "Terushima looked mortified. "I'm so sorry," he mouthed. You chuckled shrugging it off as he brought them to his room. You worked on the food in front of you as you focused on the game you had been playing. A knock sounded on your door. You paused the game and walked over. "Hey," Hachiro greeted. "Doing rounds," you asked. He nodded, "Yuudai just called. Maintenance was just in. The heat should be starting up in about an hour." "Yay! That's great," you said relieved. "I'm going to be updating the others with my rounds," he said. "Sounds good," you said nodded. 

"Who was it," Terushima asked walking out. "Hachiro. The heat should be back up in about an hour," you shared. He stole a fry and you smacked his hand. "Thank god. I'll take the couch. They're both passed out in my bed," he said. "We've been sharing a bed this past week anyways another night isn't the end of the world," you said. "Are you sure," he asked. "Did I offer it," you asked. "Well yeah," he started. "Then I'm sure. Unless you'd rather crash on that tiny couch," you noted. 

"Hey can pick your brain in therapist mode," he asked taking the adjacent seat. "Sure," you agreed focusing back on your game. "Would I be a bad person for getting over a, like three year relationship in a month," he asked. "It doesn't make you bad person, no. There is no set rules for the grieving process of a relationship," you shared. "Do you mind my asking, why you guys broke up," you asked. You glanced up as he leaned on the table and sunk his chin into his hand, "I didn't really realize it until she pointed it out but we hadn't really been... I don't know... _in love_? For a while. It was just familiar and I think we were more scared of being alone than anything else." "As cliche as it sounds that's pretty normal for high school to college transitions," you noted. 

"It also didn't help that her parents hated me," he added. You covered your mouth trying to keep a laugh hidden. "Sorry, I was jus- Memory association. You have a way with adults and hers sounded kind of stuffy, so I can only imagine. Especially, if the first time you met mine, on move in day, you were trying to put out a fire on the stove with your tee shirt," you pointed out. "And I was so grateful your dad laughed instead of threatened to have me disappear," he noted. "Did her dad actually-," you asked. "I told you he did," he said laughing. "I thought you were being melodramatic," you defended. You looked back to your laptop laughing as you shook your head. 

"Hana also said for the last few months that she noticed I was looking at someone else the same way I used to look at her back in high school," he said. "What like you were checking someone out while you were with her," you asked confused. "No, at least I don't think so. I don't know. I didn't even consider it or that person in that way until she said something. Now I'm all confused and I feel like an asshole," he said and flopped his head down. 

"You're not an asshole," you reassured placing a hand on his back as you paused the game again. "You literally organized baskets to keep all of our residents warm. You let me share your bed because we both know I'm too stubborn to admit I'm cold even if it means freezing to death, and you're really trying to grow up especially based on the stories your friends keep sharing," you pointed out, "Even just from the beginning of this school year to now. Trust me, I've met and dated plenty of assholes. Maybe you were at one point, but you're too much of a hufflepuff." Your hand rested on his shoulder and he held his hand over it as you turned back to your computer.

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You started down the hall and looked over to see Yuuji pout a little as he thought quietly. You went to ask what was up when you suddenly found your back to the wall with his arm beside your head. Your heart started racing. "Yuuji," you asked. Red gradually spread across his cheeks and ears as he seemed to search your face. "Did you just Kabedon me," you asked trying to gauge what the hell is going on. He looked like a fish out of water. "It was you. Hana said it was how I looked at you and now I can't stop. Because now when I see you I just... I feel like I'm home, like you're home. And I couldn't see a future with Hana, not like the one I see when I look at you, and I'm sorry if this makes this weird and I understand if you hate me for th-," he started. 

You pulled him to you and kissed him to shut him up. "Baka," you muttered. You looked to see him grinning from ear to ear. You jumped hearing some clanging in the walls. "THE HEAT," he exclaimed excited. You could hear cheers from the hall. "THE HEAT IS BACK," a few voices shared. "It was inappropriate before but speaking of hot, you're new look," you said and held up the okay hand sign, "With the piercings. Just damn." "Would you like to get acquainted with my third piercing," he said poking his tongue out. "Yuuji," you scolded embarrassed. "I'm kidding! Maybe. Not really," he said laughing. 


	10. Bokuto Koutaro: I Believe You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just some angst and fluff for ya bc y not

**_ Yukie _ **

"She's completely oblivious," I said standing beside Akaashi as he sighed. "That's the third time today," he noted. "Do you think she'll ever figure out he means it," I asked. "No," Akaashi said honestly. "They're hopeless," Konoha said. Bokuto walked back over. (Y/n) was smiling just as brightly as ever as she spoke with Kaori. "Yukippie what did I do wrong," Bokuto asked sulking as (Y/n) went to help Kaori start taking down the net. "I'm telling you dude, you're doing nothing wrong. She's clueless. Just be blunt," I insisted. "How much more blunt can I be," he pleaded, "I told her I like her. I told her I really like. More than once. She never believes me!"

"Kiss her," Akaashi deadpanned. "Are you insane? What if she doesn't want me to? And then I make her uncomfortable and I get rejected and then I'll have to kill myself," Bokuto spiraled. "Bokuto-san she's coming over," Akaashi said. "What," Bokuto panicked. "Hey! You guys want to stop for ice-cream on the way back? My treat," (Y/n) offered with her patented beaming smile. The only smile that could ever outshine Bokuto's. "Yes," I said quickly. I am not missing ice cream because Bokuto is panicking about his crush. I can also try to poke her brain to see why she thinks he doesn't like her. "Awesome I'll meet you guys in a minute then," she said and turned.

I furrowed my brows seeing her shoulders slump immediately. Despite her face never having an expression without the corners of her mouth curled up in some way her shoulder's have been hanging heavier when her back turns lately. I tilted my head and looked to see if Akaashi caught it. He nodded quietly. She's been doing that a lot lately too. "Bokuto. I'm going to get you some answers and conclusive ideas by the end if tonight," I said confidently. "Really," he asked springing to life. "Akaashi D-12," I said. Distraction plan 12 ask Bokuto how the tosses were that day. Enough time for a manager to escape before he sees where we went. "Bokuto-san how did you feel about the last few tosses. Were they too low," Akaashi asked. "Uh- OH! Actually," Bokuto started.

I slipped out as planned. I slid back behind the vending machines as I heard a voice. "You can't just show up unannounced. This is my club. Why are you doing this," (Y/n) asked in a quiet voice. "Why am I doing this? You're the one hanging around a bunch of guys," a male voice argued. "You don't get to do that. You don't get to be jealous when you're the one that broke up with me," she hissed. What the hell? (Y/n) had a boyfriend? And went through a break up? AND DIDN'T TELL ANY OF US? You think you know a person. "Make up your mind! I'm not going to stay in limbo for my entire life, but with the bullshit you keep pulling whatever I felt for you is dwindling by the second," she said firmly. "There's someone else isn't there," he asked. Hell yes there is. "I don't need this right now. _Look_ , you are in university. _You_ are the one that broke up with me. Act like an adult about this and stop back peddling and trying to control my life. You left," she said with a tone of finality. "Don't walk away from me," he called toward this direction. Shit! Shit!

I started to rush back inside. I stopped by the closet as Kaori was locking up. "Where'd you disappear to," Kaori asked. "I had to pee," I said. Yeeaaahhh! That's a good one! Haha. I'm smart. I looked over as (Y/n) walked in. All signs of the fight she just had were gone, wiped completely from her face. "(Y/n)," Bokuto called cheerfully. "Hi Bokuto-san," she greeted warmly. she walked over to her bag only letting her shoulders slope as her face was turned. My heart twisted itself as I watched her force down her struggles. If I reach out now she'll know. "Everything okay," Kaori asked. "I'm just worried," I said. "Whatever it is (Y/n) is tough. We'll be here when she needs us," Kaori said. I nodded and walked back to Bokuto and Akaashi. Her formal nature with the guys only, makes sense.

"Yukippe," Bokuto greeted cheerfully. "Bokuto-san," I strained. (Y/n) took her bag out. "Meet you by the changing rooms," I called after her. "Yeah," she strained through a smile. Bokuto started after her determined and I placed a hand on his chest shaking my head. "I was going to ask to carry her bag for her," he said. "Later," I suggested. He narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Did something happen," Akaashi asked. "No I just... I had the thought that maybe she's just overwhelmed," I said talking out of my ass but I ran with it, "because Bokuto-san is such a catch and he's constantly complimenting her and telling her he likes her. Maybe she's a bit overwhelmed."

"So what do I do," Bokuto worried. "Just let it chill. Be nice like always but lay back on the confessions of love for a little and then like randomly a few weeks in the future surprise her with it again. You know. Like a whack-a-mole of love," I suggested. "You're a genius," he exclaimed. I sighed in relief as they all turned to help him with his new plan. I have half a week max before he breaks.

"Akaashi-kun," I said pulling him to the back as Bokuto spoke giddily with the others. "Keep an eye on Bokuto. Give me half a week of him not confessing to her and I will figure something out," I pleaded. "Something happened," Akaashi asked quietly. "I don't think she's oblivious anymore. I think she might want to reciprocate but there's a factor we didn't know about so we've been adding pressure in the wrong way and it might backfire on Bokuto if we keep at it the way we have been, but if we do nothing, said unknown factor will become a different issue," I explained vaguely. "Understood," Akaashi agreed.

**_ Bokuto's POV _ **

I know there's something Yukippe isn't sharing, but I trust her. She's been as ecstatic about me and (Y/n) working out as I have, so if there's something she's treading around I'm not going to interfere. I walked up the stairs toward the changing room. "Bokuto-san," (Y/n) called. I looked over unable to keep from smiling. She had the same smile with sad eyes she got every now and again. "Everything okay," I asked. She nodded quietly.

It might be now, but it wasn't. She was a little better than Akaashi at asking for support when something bothered her but not by much. She's managed the team since our first year together so there were some routines that just got cemented. Like this. If she calls but doesn't say anything after usually she just needs a hug. Maybe that's why I was so quick to take Akaashi under my wing. "Need a hug," I asked. She nodded again. I smiled and pulled her into my chest wrapping my arms around her tightly. "Rough day," I asked knowingly. She nodded quietly.

I can't remember when things changed anymore. When respect turned into friendship or friendship turned into feelings for her. It all kinda starts to bleed into each other now. But in three years not once have I seen her so much as frown. All her sadness ends up being held in her eyes. Maybe Yukie is starting to notice it too. They didn't really start to get close until last year since (Y/n) rarely spoke to anyone outside of doing her due diligence as a manager. It wasn't really until I started dragging her along to more things at Kuroo's suggestion the end of our first year.

My heart started to hurt as she held on tighter. "(Y/n)," I asked worried. "Really rough day," she said quietly. I rested my chin on her head. "I'm here as long as you need," I reminded. God I wish she'd believe me. She's amazing, and really sweet, and pretty, and remarkably strong... emotionally that is, and really goofy and I just want to hug her and be there to make the bad days not so bad all of the time. Why won't she believe me though!? I know I joke around a lot but I can be serious. .... Okay maybe I can't. But I always mean what I say .......when I'm not sulking at least.

"Thank you," she said pulling away and walking into the girls' changing room before I could say anything. One day. I will date that girl one day. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi called. "Coming," I said peeling my gaze from the closed door. I waisted no time getting changed. Ice cream can lift anyone's spirits and if she had a really rough day I'm not going to waste anytime. "You're really excited for ice cream," Komi laughed. "You coming with us," I asked. "I wish! Nah, I gotta study," he replied. "Booo," I replied. "Maybe next time," he said. I ruffled his hair jumping excitedly, "If you every join us I'm buying!" "Deal," Komi agreed. "Akaashi! It's just us with the girls again! Come on! Let's hurry up," I insisted as Komi was the last of the guys to leave.

We started walking toward the ice cream shop and it was a bit more difficult than usual to prod conversation out of (Y/n). "What flavor you thinking about trying," I asked. She shrugged quietly. "Tried and true or a new flavor," I pressed. "Not sure," she said. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi called and hesitated as he asked, "Ah did I get a chance to show you the manga idea I've been working on?" "NO," I shouted excited. He's working on a manga!? Way to go my little kouhai. "You're working on a manga," (Y/n) asked. "Ah- yeah," Akaashi said fishing through his bag. He pulled up a sketch book. "It's a pretty rough layout though," he said. "This is really good Akaashi," (Y/n) complimented as I popped over to read it over her shoulder.

"This is beautiful," (Y/n) said. "Not as beautiful as you," I said smiling proudly. That was a smooth one. The corners of her smile twitched. My heart sunk. "You don't believe me do you," I asked feeling the frustration bubble up a bit. I can't let her think she isn't. That's where I draw the line. "Bokuto," Yukie cut in. "No, I don't care. If you don't believe a word I say ever so long as you believe when I say you're beautiful, and funny, and important. That's where I draw the line. If you dare doubt that-," I started.

"Bokuto," she said dropping the honorific. "No," I said. "What," she asked. "No, you are not shutting this one down. I will be damned if I ever let you think you not beautiful, funny, and important and I'm going to say it over and over again until one day years from now you _know_ them to be true and you laugh at the fact you ever considered they weren't. I know something's wrong," I insisted. "Bokuto stop," she insisted, "No please just listen to me. Please! I don't expect you to ever tell me, because that's not your thing, but I can't just stand by and watch you hold all that sadness in your eyes," I said as the dam accidentally break.

"Koutaro," she snapped cutting me off. I jumped back as the sadness behind her eyes turned into fire. Her words were sharp and a terrifying scowl rested on her face. Like a caged wild beast as quickly as it was let out she stuffed it back in covering her mouth with wide eyes. I shrugged and nodded to myself I shouldn't have pushed. "I'm going to go. I'm sorry," I said and turned at the fork. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi called after me. I didn't mean to. I never wanted to hurt her. I only made what I was trying to stop worse.

**_ Yukie _ **

Oh. Oh no. This is bad. This is so bad. Are we still getting ice cream. "I'm covering don't fight with me," Akaashi said walking (Y/n) along as Bokuto split up. He motioned for me to go after him. NO! NOOOOOOO! Damn it! Kaori held a hand up. "You can stay with them," she offered. "Nooooo. I got the owl," I complained. "I'm so sorry," (Y/n) started on the verge of tears. "It's okay. Everyone has their breaking point," I reassured and patted her soldier. "Have an extra scoop in my honor," I replied and jogged over toward Bokuto. I watched him wipe his face with the back of his hand as he passed the part of the fork they wouldn't see. Oooooohhh this is so much worse than I thought it would be. I just wanted ice cream. "Hey," I greeted patting his shoulder. "I'm sorry. I should have listened," he said quietly. 

OH FUCK! 

HE'S TAKING RESPONSIBILITY! 

OH NO! 

FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! 

AND I HAVE TO HANDLE THIS ALONE!? 

OH COME ON!!

**_ ~Time skip~ _ **

"It's been two days," Konoha said. "I know," I nodded. "What happened," Komi asked, "Bokuto hasn't left emo mode and we've tried everything we have! It's getting worse." "Not to mention (Y/n) hasn't been showing up to club either. And anytime someone goes to talk to her she always manages to evade us," Washio added. I bit down on my fist. "This isn't normal emo mode either. He's not drawing attention on purpose he's quiet and sad," Onaga added. 

Akaashi looked at me knowingly. "Why do I always have to be the one," I asked. "Because I'm always the one that deals with it all of the rest of the times. The deal was you take the big ones if I take all of the small ones," he insisted. I pouted. Damn it. Why does he have to have such good memory? "You made the deal," Akaashi said. "I know," I pouted stomping my foot, "I never thought it would ever get to be _this_ big!" "She's the only one that can fix this," Akaashi said. 

I walked through the school knowing where she'd pick to hide. I found her usual hiding spot and sat at the entrance to the little nook blocking her escape. These sweet stupid idiots are going to be the end of me. I swear to god. They owe me so much food as penance. Once they're no longer emotionally distraught they are never living this down. I will nag them to the ends of the earth. How has she not noticed me yet? This girl is going to get murdered one day.

**_ Your POV _ **

Something tapped your back. You turned wide eyed. Damn it! You should have known she'd find you in recycled emo-mode Bokuto hiding spots. Yukie sat calmly as you hugged you knees facing her. "Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope," she said. "I can't," you insisted as tears formed in your eyes again. After seeing the damage you had done you couldn't bare it. He was a constant light and you were responsible for snuffing that so harshly. "Why not? Come tell me why you think you can't," Yukie asked. "I knew. I knew he meant everything. At first I didn't and then I did and when I did believe him it scared me. It really scared me. So much that I dated a third year to try and force myself to have a reason not to accept. I made someone fall in love with me and I knew I would never love them back. I was so scared of hurting him that I did just that. Now I can't fix it. I'm a horrible person and he probably hates me," you shared through the streams of tears and sniffles.

Yukie held out a tissue. "Thank you," you muttered blowing your nose as the tears refused to stop spilling over. "He's not upset because you hurt him. He's upset because he thinks he hurt you. You're not a bad person, you're and idiot. You're both two idiots that hurt yourselves. Look, are you and the older guy done-zo," Yukie asked. You nodded quietly.

_He thinks he hurt me?_

"Do you like Bokuto," Yukie asked. You nodded again. "Then go. Go tell him. You're the _only one_ who can do it. Before Akaashi you were the only one that could manage his mood swings, and now even Akaashi is stumped. We really need you, (Y/n)," she pleaded and stood with a hand outstretched. "What if I make it worse," you asked scared. "We all quit and form an emo band," Yukie teased, "Kid this is as bad as it gets. Bokuto is sad-quiet and trying not to bother anyone and you're _crying_. Up until two days ago, I haven't even seen you frown. It's Bokuto. You know he could _never_ be upset with you." You took a deep breath wiping your face and took her hand to stand up.

**_ ~tiny hop~ _ **

You stood at the gym door and froze as everyone but Bokuto stared at you in shock. You waited for the ball to bounce off of the wall and into his hand before you called, "Bokuto-s- Koutaro." His head head whipped around and you opened your mouth to speak. You took a deep breath and shouted it out, "I believe you! I always believed you! I was scared. I didn't want to hurt you! I'm sorry! I'm sorry I snapped at you. It's a long story." You started panting trying to keep the tears back before adding, "It's been a really bad few days! I didn't mean to hurt you! I'm sorry!" He dropped the ball in his hands standing in shock. Getting it off your chest, the secret you had been holding so close for three years felt like kicking off metal shackles in the oceans depths. You were finally about to come up for air. "I LOVE YOU BOKUTO KOUTARO," You shouted.

_The water finally broke. No more drowning._

He took off in a sprint and you panicked. All that came were his arms wrapping around you like a million times before. Your feet were off the air and Bokuto's arms wrapped around your waist as he spun you. "The other day was all my fault I shouldn't have pressed," he said as he set you down. You shook your head no as you buried it in his chest. "Go out wit-," he started and you cut him off, "Yes!" You held on as his arms shot up. "YES! HEY HEY HEY! AKAASHI DID YOU HEAR IT!? DID YOU HEAR IT!? SHE SAID YES," Bokuto cheered making his whole chest vibrate.

You let go and pulled him down into a kiss. He immediately quieted down and softened as his arms wrapped back around you. The gym burst into a chorus of cheers and seemed to fade away as you couldn't help but smile as you felt the heat in his cheeks under your hands painting the picture of his bright red face in your mind. You pulled back and rested your forehead against his unable to stop smiling and quietly apologized, "Sorry, I can't stop smiling." "That's okay," he beamed and kissed your cheek. You laughed and he continued to pepper your face with kisses. He stole a final kiss from your lips. "I love you," he said back. "I believe you," you answered back cheekily. He laughed, "You cheeky little shit!" You laughed back and he started to attack with kisses again. "Koutaro," you protested knowing he still had practice. "Say it back punk," he teased. "I love you," you said.

You smiled wide watching him walk back to the court. "Akaashi! Give me your trickiest tosses! I can take 'em," Bokuto shouted fired up. An arm slung around your shoulders. "See, I told you it couldn't get worse," Yukie said with a knowing smile. The sound of your voice came from her phone. You jumped up looking at her in shock. Did she fucking record that!? "What's that," you asked. Yukie held it in the air immediately. SHE DID!

"Yukie! Delete that!"  
"No it's cute!"  
"YUKIE!"  
"You'll thank me one day!"  
"YUUUKKIIIEEE!"  
"NO!"  
"I'll buy you ice cream for a week."  
"No."  
"A month."  
"No!"  
"A YEAR!"  
"..... May-no!"  
"And barbecue! Also a year! For lunch!"  
"....... Maybe."


	11. Akaashi Keiji: Haunted House

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute date thats not a date that is a date
> 
> u kno how it be

You looked at your phone annoyed as your friend canceled last minute. You understood why. School and work had to come first. A deal the two of you made when you reached high school It didn't mean it didn't sting when she had to cancel plans because she failed another test she would have passed had she studied with you before and not after. 

"HEY HEY HEY! (Y/n)-chan! HIII," shouted a familiar voice. You looked up startled to see your school's volleyball captain charging toward you. "Bokuto-san," you asked confused. You yelped a bit and laughed as he jumped up nearly tackling you. "Bokuto-san," another familiar voice scolded calmly. "Hi Akaashi," you greeted as Bokuto hopped down pouting a bit. "Hi," Akaashi said simply. Your heart melted as he offered a warm smile. "BRO," Bokuto shouted calling over a tall dark haired boy, "This is the girl Yukippe was talking about! Kaori's cousin! The funny one!" You looked to Akaashi confused. 

While you were pretty comfortable hanging around the volleyball club thanks to your cousin, Kaori, insisting you hang out with them all the time, Akaashi was certainly the one you were most familiar and comfortable with. Being in the same year and most of the same classes throughout high school, made his calm presence your lifeline when Bokuto's personality took you off guard. With some sort of notice or a few minutes to ease into it you could easily match his pep, but you certainly weren't capable of jumping from zero to one twenty as quickly.

Akaashi's calm and collected presence always seemed to offer safety when you felt you were drowning in social situations with the team. "The one that's never at the summer training camps," the guy joining the three of you asked. "(Y/n) this is Kuroo-san from Nekoma," Akaashi introduced. "Is... is that intentional," you asked pointing to Kuroo's hair. "It's naturally that good," he remarked. "Permanent bed head," Bokuto teased. "If you can't beat t use it," Kuroo noted with a wink. 

Akaashi cleared his throat cutting in, "(Y/n), do you want us to wait with you while your person or party show up?" Still protective. "Uh, I'm no longer waiting on my person," you shared, "(Y/bff) had to bail on me. Failed our last text. So she's going back to tutoring." "Lame! You should join our group," Bokuto said bouncing. "No- I'll be okay on my own. I'm a tough girl," you reassured. 

"You cry over fictional characters," Akaashi jeered. "I WAS EMOTIONALLY INVESTED AND THEY JUST DIED! It was rude and injustice and failed dreams make me sad," you defended. "Not everyone completely internalizes their emotions Akaashi-kun," Kuroo teased. "At least I don't have the laugh of a dying hyena," Akaashi deadpanned. "A dying hyena? Now I have to stick around. That is horrible! I want to hear it so bad," you said. "YES," Bokuto cheered shaking your shoulders. You laughed and Akaashi cut in once more, "Bokuto-san, she's not a rag doll." "Akaashi," Bokuto whined and opted to hang on you shoulders instead. "Let's grab a spot in line," Kuroo said. "But popcorn," Bokuto shot up. Kuroo held out a bag and Bokuto pointed to himself. "Yes for you," Kuroo laughed. "YAY," Bokuto exclaimed, jumping up and running over to grab it. 

"I'm sorry about them," Akaashi said as you lingered in back with him while Kuroo and Bokuto rushed ahead shouting. "I know Kaori and Yukie drilled you to keep an eye on me after they graduate, but you don't need to worry that much," you reassured. The sun had nearly set. Akaashi was still a few steps ahead. A quiet frown crossed his face. You could only see from his side profile, but you knew it was one of the ones he tried to hide. Despite the corner of his mouth barely tugging down at all, but it was hard to miss his downcast eyes as his head turned to the side to keep you in his peripheral vision. You caught up as he paused to wait for you to close the two step gap. You walked with your shoulder brushing his.

"Were you really going to stay on your own," he asked. Worry laced through his words as the corners of his mouth tugged into a deep frown. He was pretty when he worries. "I payed actual money for this ticket. Money that could have gone towards food. Or books. Or your birthday gift. I'm not letting it go to waist," you insisted, "Besides (y/bff) cancels last minute all the time. It's kind of nice doing things on your own sometimes. It's just a special secret little moment, just for you." "I still don't like the idea of you doing things like this alone," he admitted. "You don't have to. I'm not going to stop doing them," you noted. "I don't expect you to," he admitted before bumping your shoulder with his, "I'll go with you though. We've been friends over a year now. Don't be so hesitant to reach out," he offered. 

You looked dead ahead trying to hide some of the flustered expression catching your face. It was easier to catch and stop the blushing now, but he still managed to frazzle you. You have had a crush on him for year now. For him to casually throw the idea of hanging around alone made your heart skip a beat even if he threw in the heart wrenching friend card. It was a rare sight to ever see him flustered and that partially pissed you off. He could ever so casually say things that sent the world spinning for you and you never had the slightest clue how to offset his remarkable emotional balance. You couldn't help but wonder what it was like to be in his mind. The inhumane calm that must reside in his mind to remain so stoic must beautiful.

**_ Meanwhile Akaashi _ **

AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! GOD THAT WAS SO STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! YOU CAN'T JUST INVITE YOURSELF INTO SOMEONE'S LIFE! THAT'S SOMETHING BOKUTO-SAN OR PAIN-IN-THE-ASS-KUROO-SAN WOULD DO! AAAAAAH! KILL ME! END ME NOW! WHY DID I DO THAT!?!?!?!??! WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME!? She smiled nodding, "Deal."

...

....

........

...Cute.

**_ Back to your POV _ **

"Good," he said simply. "Hey! Youths," Kuroo called. "You're only a year older," Akaashi noted. "When I was your age I did not talk back to my elders," Kuroo scolded. "Listen gramps that's just because you were probably a little bitch at our age. It's not our fault we're cooler," I retorted. "That is one hundred percent your fault," Kuroo insisted. "It's genetics my dude," I countered. "Genetics don't-," Akaashi started. "Yeah! Genetics dude! That's why we're all cooler than you," Bokuto insisted. "Please, you wish you had Nekoma's swag," Kuroo said confidently. "Did you ju- He just? We did it. We found the ghost. It's him. He's the ghost. No living person says that shit anymore," you fired. 

"Another ghoul," a voice asked, too close for comfort. You stifled any vocal reaction but in your silence you instead jumped a few feet before clutching onto Akaashi as you stared wide eyed at the scarecrow with a weird zombie corn mask. "I think someone took the title Children of the Corn a little too seriously," you remarked defensively. Bokuto started cracking up with Kuroo who was still laughing at your jump a few moments ago. Same as ever, Akaashi was silent and calm. "Is something funny," the zombie corn asked quickly turning to Bokuto who yelped as he leapt into Kuroo's arms. "You grouchy 'cuz it's the off season," you asked. They're just a person in costume. It's fine. Focus on one thing in the costuming that's a little bizarre and ground yourself in the fact it's not real. 

"Ooo! Or were you just an average corn farmer when nuclear waste turned you into corn man," you started. "Don't you remember me from your nightmares? I escaped," the corn-man committed. "You have some weird dreams (y/n)-chan," Akaashi remarked. "Don't dream-shame me," you said defensively. "I would never," Akaashi said sarcastically. "This is your future boy," the corn-man said before disappearing into the corn maze that served as the queue to the haunted walkthrough. "Why was your reaction to roast him," Kuroo asked chuckling as Bokuto hopped down. "(Y/n)'s always done that when nervous or scared," Akaashi shrugged off. "Nothing gets by this kid does it," Kuroo asked Bokuto. Bokuto smiled proudly. "That's my Kouhai," Bokuto gushed. "Bokuto-san," Akaashi said warning him to stop the praise. "Agaaaaash! Let me be proud," Bokuto complained. 

You realized you were still clutching Akaashi's arm and quickly let go stuffing your hands in your coat pockets. You couldn't believe he didn't say anything! Then again he was always really patient and understanding. The four of you made it near the entrance and chuckled hearing screams further back in the maze. "Oya," Akaashi said beside you as you all neared a the ticket holder. "Oya oya," Bokuto asked. "Oya oya oya," Kuroo finished with a smirk. "I feel like I'm missing something," you noted. "Megane-kun what are you doing here," Kuroo asked. 

"This is Tsukishima, from Karasuno," Akaashi shared quietly. You nodded recalling the stories they told about the sharp tongued, sarcastic first year. "Working, what does it look like," Tsukishima deadpanned. "Hyena-san lay off the salty bean pole. He's already miserable the last thing he needs is your insufferable teasing," you cracked. "Listen here you snot-nosed, quinine, (h/c). I will end you," Kuroo retorted. "Did you just use chemistry to try and sound smarter when calling me bitter," you demanded. "No it was so it'd go over your head Quinine-chan," Kuroo said. "You're going to have to try harder you smooth brained bastard," you retorted. Kuroo doubled over hugging his sides as the prophesized hyena laugh followed. 

You turned to Akaashi proudly, "I did it!" He was already looking at you with a dreamy smile before he raised his eyebrows nodding, "I told you it's horrible." "I DON'T GET THE JOKE," Bokuto said. "In a way even you could understand those whose brains have less folds are directly tied to decreased neurological pathways," Tsukishima relied flatly. Bokuto still looked a bit perplexed. "The more wrinkly your brain the smarter you are and the smoother your brain the dumber," you simplified. "I take it you four are together," Tsukishima said as Akaashi handed him the tickets. Akaashi nodded. Tsukishima looked at his phone. "Okay. Go on in," he directed. "Good to see you Megane-kun," Kuroo said ruffling Tsukishima's hair. Tsukishima like viscerally disturbed and violated as we passed. Poor kid.

"I'm using that by the way. I am stealing that. Smooth brained. God that's just... clean," Kuroo said chuckling. Akaashi still seemed to tense up when Kuroo spoke. Bokuto was whispering something to him as Kuroo placed an arm on your shoulders keeping you from listening. "Is he mad," Kuroo whispered. "What," you quietly asked confused. "The kid, is he mad," Kuroo whispered again. "Wh-," you asked glancing back, "No, why what?" you asked confused. Kuroo pouted dropping his arm. 

"I thought for sure that would illicit some sort of reaction from the stone wall," Kuroo muttered disappointed. "What? Putting your arm around my shoulders," you asked confused. "Yeah... Oh you have no idea do you," Kuroo muttered. "No idea about what," you asked. Kuroo didn't say anything covering his mouth. "Hey," you hissed smacking his arm, "Dude! You can't say that and then no elaborate." "Forget I said anything. I just- I am a smooth brain and read things wrong. Ignore all words that came from my mouth," he whispered panicked. "Why are you freaking out," I whispered. "Because I'm dumb," Kuroo replied.

You went to continue pestering the third year when someone screamed in your ear. You screamed looking them dead in the eyes, "YOU TRICK ASS BITCH!" Kuroo started laughing. Bokuto jumped up on your shoulders from behind. You looked ahead trying to take a moment. "You scared little girl," the scream-y witch asked. "Only of that nose," you remarked. "Ooooh a fiery one. You'd go great with the potion brewing in my cauldron," she said. "Unfortunately for you I'm far too bitter for consumption," you remarked trying to let the irritation fizzle out. "How about you, boy with the longing gaze and the pretty eyes. I'd love to add your eyes to my collection," she asked as we continued walking. 

Your chest tightened as Akaashi was singled out. "No," he said flatly. Kuroo laughed and lackluster response. "A rambunctious group," said another witch. She had more gore than the classic ugly makeup. A stupid grin crossed Kuroo's face. "I'll let you cast a spell on me any day," he flirted. I smacked the back of his head as we neared the end. "Ow," he complained rubbing the back of his head. "She was way out of your league," you noted. "Grumpy Quinine-chan," Kuroo said. "I'm not grumpy," you defended. "It's okay she scared the hell out of me too," Bokuto reassured. Before giddily hopping over to Kuroo. 

There was a brief silence as you traveled the trail toward the next section. You could hear the thick of the bushes past the rope rustling. No one was popping out though. "(Y/n)," Akaashi asked pulling your attention. "You okay," he asked. You nodded quickly. Akaashi held his hand out. You looked at it startled before looking up at his eyes. "You don't have to, but it's ok if you need to," he offered casually. Your mouth parted, not completely hanging agape, but enough of a reaction for him to notice. His cheeks turned bright red as he looked at his shoes twiddling with his fingers asking, "Sorry, that was a bit forward wasn't it? I just meant that you seem on edge and I'm here for you." 

That is so sweet. He is so sweet. You had the chance to HOLD HIS HAND AND YOU BLEW IT! YOU IDIOT! "Thank you," you said quietly unable to think of anything else. "Hey! Keep up or we're leaving your asses behind," Kuroo called. At that moment a figure draped in a ghillie suit came charging from the bushes. In panic, you froze up after leaping back. "Its like the forrest's version of a flapper dress," you remarked in panic. A protective arm was hooked around your waist as you were ushered to catch up with Bokuto and Kuroo. You looked over to see Akaashi as he glanced over to silently check in on you. "Definitely not one of your strongest comebacks," he noted with a cheeky smile. You didn't have time to try and wipe the blush from your face with the sweet grin, the cheeky remark, and his arm around your waist. You could die right now and it would be a good death. 

"I-I was- I was startled," you said looking ahead flustered. He's so pretty. There's no way he could like you back like that. "Quinine-chan, you look a little flustered," Kuroo remarked. Bokuto smacked his arm before yelping as another ghillie suit jumped out. "You guys ARE SO SNEAKY," Bokuto shouted. You relaxed a little as you laughed at the upperclassman's reaction. We entered the next part and Kuroo's face drained of all color. Akaashi had dropped the protective hold a while back, allowing your brain to start up again one the panic subsided. "It's just a fun house Hyena-san," you teased. "He's is terrified of clowns," Bokuto said before smacking Kuroo's back, "I got you bro!" 

A devious plan of revenge for pointing out your flustered reaction earlier surfaced. Clowns never really bothered you. After visiting this attraction four times you found the clown section the least scary thanks to the lights and bright colors. A clown quietly trailed you. You turned holding a finger to your lips as you came face to face with the clown in grotesque special effects make up. You motioned for it to come closer and it did. "God I hate this," Kuroo was muttering. "Permanent bed head goes by Kuroo. He's terrified of clowns," you whispered to inform the clown. They stayed in character silently clapping with a maniacal smile. Akaashi looked over, curious. You motioned to watch. 

"Kuuroooooo," the clown sang ducking behind something. "I swear to god if you're fucking with me," Kuroo started turning to you. You held your hands up smiling innocently. "What did you do," Bokuto asked laughing. "Kuroooo," the clown sang now scurrying in front of them after calling. Kuroo looked back to me with glare before turning to almost touch noses with the wide toothed grinning clown. He shrieked bloody murder jumping into Bokuto's arms as you let out a loud cackle. Akaashi had started laughing beside you. "So worth it," you noted as Bokuto carried Kuroo out. Well, more like Bokuto walking ready to fight anyone as Kuroo hung on like a cat-koala hybrid. You looked over to see Akaashi snapping a photo. "That's a good one," he said stuffing his phone in his pocket. "The shading is amazing by the way," I complimented the clown as we left the section. 

This is new. "AkaaaaAAAAAASHI! We're lost," Bokuto shouted. "Stay still," You shouted through the mirror maze. You grabbed onto Akaashi's hand as you tried to orient yourself. The strobe light was absolutely no help. "Bokuto-san, keep talking so we can find you," Akaashi called. "Quinine-chan's not allowed," Kuroo complained. "Too bad Hyena-san," you countered. "Akaashi! I think there's people in the mirrors," Bokuto called back. We turned a corner and I bumped into a wall. "Are you okay," Akaashi worried. "I'm fine," you reassured. Akaashi pulled you in tighter as he led through the maze with quiet calculating look. 

Bokuto and Kuroo screamed as we tapped their shoulders. "That's the exit dumbass," you pointed at the shadow they were watching intensely. You walked through first desperately needing to orient yourself outside of the dizzying maze. Akaashi followed closely behind. You relief was short lived as an all encompassing darkness surrounded you. "(Y/n)," Akaashi called out worried. "I'm here. I'm here," you called out and felt a hand graze your face. It quickly and gently leaned on your face. "(Y/n)," Akaashi asked right in front of you. "It's me," you reassured, grateful for the darkness hiding your face. "AgaAASHI! I can't SEE," Bokuto shouted. "Relax Bokuto-san, grab onto my jacket if we all move in one direction we'll be fine," Akaashi said calmly.

A hand swatted the top of your head as if searching out. "Quinine-chan," Kuroo said with distaste from the other end of the arm. "Hyena-san," you replied marking a new rivalry. Akaashi's hand slid from your face to your shoulders. Your breath caught in your throat as his thumb rested on your collarbone. "Okay! I got you," Bokuto said. "Everyone here," Akaashi asked. "Yup," we all said. His arm proceeded to slide across your shoulder to keep you close at his side as he proceeded to make way through the darkness. Whispers started to get louder from either side. 

"I hate this," Kuroo said now clutching onto the back or your jacket with one arm. "SOMETHING TOUCHED MY LEG," Bokuto shouted. "Kick it," Kuroo said. "DON'T KICK IT," you scolded. Bokuto screamed as a finger grazed my face. "Please don't scream in my ear Bokuto-san," Akaashi said calmly. "Something touched me. "That was me dumbass. You touched my face," you said. Kuroo started laughing. "Why is your face wet," Bokuto asked. "My face isn't wet," you defended. "Something wet touched my hand," Bokuto insisted. 

"I 'dunno man. Weird," Kuroo laughed. "You like him didn't you," you deadpanned. "I would never," Kuroo insisted, "And you touched my cheek to try and pin it on me?" "Only a child would do such a thing and as I am obviously _not_ a youth-," Kuroo started. "I will boil your fingernails," you cut off. "Why is that so specific," Akaashi asked. "The more specific, the more unsettling," you defended to cover the pounding in your chest as you heard his voice so close to your ear. 

God damn it! We're friends. We're friends. Don't make it weird. You blinked as a dim light poked through. "The exit," you exclaimed. "Oh thank god," Kuroo said. He and Bokuto rushed forward taking lead. Akaashi didn't let go as we left the tunnel. A sigh of relief escaped you. "(Y/n)," Akaashi said hesitantly. You looked over seeing a question behind his eyes. "Huh," you asked confused. You found yourself lost in his steeled blue eyes. He looked away loosening his grip for his arm to hang loosely around your shoulders. "I'm glad you joined us," he said and pulled his arm back fiddling with his fingers as a deep shade of red crossed his cheeks. You froze as he kept walking with a small smile. 

You picked up your pace to catch up with him as he smiled at his hands quietly. He's SO FUCKING CUTE! "Hey love bir-," Kuroo started as a surge of confidence took over. You met up with him and decided it was NOW OR NEVER! You placed a hand on his shoulders and quickly pecked his cheek before starting to walk ahead as your whole face turned bright red. Kuroo cut himself off as everything seemed to slow down. 

You just did that. You just fucking... HIT AND RUN!? Well... kiss and run. Bokuto's phone was up as he and Kuroo started screaming excited. Akaashi's hand wrapped around my wrist from behind. "(Y/n)," he said. You turned turned expecting him to be mad. He just stared for a second with wide eyes filled with shock. His mouth hung agape as he seemed to be floundering for air. "You were just going to walk away," he asked sounding to be having an existential crisis. "I panicked," you admitted. "You idiot, I like you," he said. You pointed to yourself in shock. You stiffened as the gap was swiftly closed. Before you could process anything he kissed you. 

Cheers erupted from Kuroo and Bokuto. Your heart wouldn't stop racing. This is it. This is the end. He pulled back and you stared up completely empty minded. "Go out with me," he asked. Go... out... with???? Really? For real? Nooooooo. There's no way. NO FUCKING WAY! All you managed was to raise your eyebrows and point at yourself. "Yes, you. You with me. Please, god say something," Akaashi pleaded outwardly panicking. You nodded stammering, "Y-Ya-YES! Obviously, yes!" "Really," he asked," his eyes growing wide. "Yes really," you nodded. A massive grin broke out on his face and he shouted before picking you up in a hug and spinning you. He put you down and took a breath before the normal calm Akaashi took back over. "Cool," he said. 

"WHAT WAS THAT," Kuroo demanded. Akaashi wrapped his arm around your waist without another word and started walking. Once the both of you passed Kuroo and Bokuto a wide dopey grin. "We'll leave you both behind if you can't keep up," Akaashi said cheekily. "What was that," you asked chuckling. "I couldn't hold it in any longer," he admitted, "You're cute." Akaashi Keiji CALLED ME CUTE! 

"AKAASHI," Bokuto shouted running after us.


	12. Kuroo Tetsuro: The Sick And The Clueless Fucking Idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know Kuroo is- he's smart but god damn it is the boy so... so fucking stupid

The cold air was far more aggressive than you'd anticipated it would be. Then again you did stay out much later than intended. You pulled your arms around you tighter as the cold managed to creep through every sliver of a crack in your defense against it. Jeans, a long sleeves, and your cardigan may have been enough when the sun was up but you were definitely regretting not bringing a coat. Not that you'd ever let your mother have the satisfaction of knowing it. 

WHY!? Why did you do this!? What idiot would do this? There was a time where you knew warmth? Why abandon that!? "Okay, you are now visibly shivering. Stop bitching and come here," your classmate scolded wrapping an arm around you. That... that was why. A boy. A stupid fucking boy that made you do stupid things because your stupid heart was too loud to let you listen to your not stupid common sense. "Kuroo I'm fine," you insisted. 

He asked you to stay and watched a practice. How could you say no? You've had a crush on him all year. When he asked you to start tutoring him in math you nearly died and now you had gotten the opportunity to see his stupidly well defined muscles glisten with sweat, all just die from hypothermia a few hours later. "Would you quit being stubborn for a few minutes," he chuckled. "I'd sooner die," you insisted

He was certainly dorkier than you'd anticipated. And more responsible.... when it mattered that was. His tall stature, unkempt dark hair, and devotion to volleyball tended to earn him the reputation of a reckless jock. And while not entirely inaccurate, it also wasn't completely true. While his math was atrocious he did really well everywhere else and often even helped you with your biology work. He could also quote random snip-its from most movies he deemed as revered classics no matter how obscure they seemed to you. Oh, and there was the habit of horrible dad jokes, biology jokes, and his laugh that was so atrocious it was charming because hey, at least that wasn't perfect as well. He was a nerdy gremlin, neatly packaged with chronic bed head and, previously mentioned, ungodly defined muscles.

"Earth to (Y/n)," he asked chuckling, "Is the cold freezing your brain too?" "No, I'm fine," you insisted defensively, feeling caught as you thought about the things you couldn't get out of your head. "Well, while you were _totally_ fine and not afflicted by the cold at all, I was asking if you could help me with math again. I'm kinda struggling with the equation for limits," he admitted. You looked over to the books in his arm. You saw the familiar blue book cover. "Yeah can I see your book to try and review them real quick. You'll probably get it faster than you think," you offered holding your hand out as you both stepped onto the little bridge. 

He handed it over and as your fingers made contact with the book he quickly tugged it back, "WAIT!" You instinctively gripped down. Why is he being weird? "Uh- it's fine. We can worry about it tomorrow," he said quickly and your grip on the book tightened. You narrowed your eyes suspiciously. "You're being weird. Why are you being weird," you asked. "I'm not being weird," he insisted, "It-it's just late and you already stayed after to watch my practice. I don't want to bug you anymore!" "You never have an issue bugging me," you countered as the book slipped out of you grip with a final tug on his part. 

You put your bag down, now determined to find out why he we being so off about the damn book. "This is the third time, Kuroo. This is the third time you're being weird about the book. Hand it over," you insisted. "No, it's fine," he panicked. You lunged for the book and your foot just barely balanced on the edge of the tiny bridge. There were no rails since it only spanned a whopping meter across the small stream. That balance was shattered however, by Kuroo not thinking and just instinctually trying to push you away. Everything but the stream itself fell silent. 

The seconds felt like an eternity as you sat up in the deceptively deep stream. The only sound was the rippling of the water as it followed the soft current. The icy water burned before your body became numb. You were still sitting in it, with water up to your chest unable to move in shock. "(Y/N)," Kuroo shouted in panic. You were pulled out of the stream and he brought you over to the grass. The cold air attacked your skin with even more ferocity than before. Oh what you'd kill to be normal-cold again. You felt your cardigan being pulled off. You looked up confused as Kuroo wrapped you in his jacket. It was warm and it smelled like him. The heat kind of stung against your skin, but the pervasive cold continued to battle it out.

"I am so sorry. I am so incredibly sorry. I didn't mean- ," he started to apologize profusely. "It's f-f-f," you tried to stammer out against your chattering teeth, but you found yourself stuck on the F. His arms wrapped around you apologizing again, "I'm so fucking sorry." A part of you was grateful for the cold as it covered your reaction to him speaking in your ear as a result of the hug. You couldn't quite tell what was the hypothermia kicking in and what was the reaction to your crushing doting on you. 

You looked at him a bit startled as his hands held either side of your face. They were warm and that stung, but you didn't want them to let go. "I'm going to grab your stuff. Stay here," he said going into captain mode. You nodded, knowing it would be faster than trying to stammer through a response. He darted back to the bridge and stuffed his books in your bag pulling both his gym bag and your school bag over his shoulder. "Remind me to get those later," he said. You nodded again hugging his jacket trying to keep in what warmth you could. You were lifted from the grass and for once didn't complain about the help. You just wanted to get warm. You wrapped your arms around him to hang on. He was still warm somehow. 

**_ Kuroo and a small skip ahead _ **

I set her down on her front steps to try and open her door but the door opened on its own almost immediately. "What happened," her mother asked worried. "I f-fell i-i-in th-the st-stream," she stammered out quickly. It was entirely my fault why is she defending me? "Come inside, quickly," her mom said. She nodded starting to take the jacket off and I quickly insisted, "Keep it!" She nodded walking to the door. My eyes followed her shivering, soaked, body walk in and guilt threw another wrench in my heart. At least she's not shaking as badly as she was. I looked down and saw her school bag. "(Y/n)," I said quickly and handed it over. Her mom took it and nodded, "Thank you Kuroo." I nodded. "Let's start warming you up slowly," her mom said to her closing the door behind them. 

I started down the steps and stuffed my hands in my pockets. GOD I AM SO STUPID! I didn't even think. She's going to hate me. Now she has to know I'm hiding something. She noticed the other times too. Why didn't she say anything until now? I blew it. I blew it. I blew it. Damn it! 

I walked into my house getting a discord call from Kenma. I answered it on my phone and set it on the table as I kicked off my shoes. "Did you ask her," he asked in his usual flat tone. He's trying to play off that he's not secretly just as invested as the others. "I completely fucking blew it," I ranted. "That bad," he asked. "I knew pretending to be bad at math was a bad fucking idea. Why did I let Yamamoto talk me into it? He can't even handle girls _looking_ at him for more than five seconds," I spouted off. I opened my bag and my eyes went wide. That's right it's over stuffed. My books are in her bag. 

"SHIT," I cursed and dropped my head onto the table with a thud. "What happened now," Yaku asked. It's the team discord chat isn't it? GREAT! PERFECT! "I left my books in her fucking bag. My _actual_ books like the ADVANCED CALCULUS BOOK I'VE BEEN TRYING TO HIDE FOR MONTHS NOW! God damn it! Why? This is so much worse than any perviously imagined worse case scenario," I groaned wanting to punch something. "I told you just ask her to hang out instead of lying," Yaku noted. "Yaku I swear to god! Now is not the fucking TIME," I snapped stressed. "Dude what happened," Inuoka asked. "I knocked her into the fucking stream," I shared. 

A chorus of laughter came from the phone. "It's NOT FUNNY! She could be seriously messed up. Hypothermia can really rock your shit! Now she could have nerve damage, or a cold, and she's going to find the book and realize I was panicking because I'VE BEEN LYING TO HER FOR MONTHS! All because I'm an idiot that listened to Yama-fucking-moto in a time of desperation and now she's going to hate my guts," I spiraled. 

"Tetsurou," Kenma said stopping me from continuing. "What," I asked. "Did she say she hates you," he deadpanned. "No," I answered and opened my mouth to counter but Kenma continued before I could, "Then just go get your books tomorrow and tell her everything. You already did the worst thing you can do." I froze up. Damn the kid and his logical brain. "Ok," I said. "WHAT!? OKAY! OKAY???? FUCKING OKAY!? I'VE BEEN TELLING YOU TO DO THAT FOR MONTHS," Yaku demanded. "Dude Kenma fucking spoke more than one full sentence on something other than video games," Kai pointed out. "I knoowwww. But still," Yaku complained. If only they fucking knew the mouth that kid had on him.

I looked up as my text notification went off. "Who's text notifications are so fucking loud," Yamamoto asked breaking his silence as he unmuted himself. He was still laughing. Little shit. _(Y/n): I know you're probably blaming yourself still but I was the one that pushed. Thank you for your jacket and bringing me home_. 

"Oi! Captain," Yaku said snapping me out of it. "Huh," I asked. "Turn off your fucking ringer," Yaku said. "Sorry. I'll switch to my laptop," I said looking over the text. She was the one that pushed? I guess but I actually, physically, shoved her into the stream. Why isn't she mad? "It was (Y/n) wasn't it," Kenma asked. "Yeah," I said walking to my room. 

I pulled up my laptop and opened discord. "Camera on," Yaku pressed. "No," I argued. "That's the rule! If you're staying on while asking for girl help you keep the camera on so we can see you're not FUCKING IGNORING US," Yaku insisted. "Okay, well I'm no longer on for girl help," I said defensively. I switched the call and looked at the text unsure of how to answer. I pulled off the damp sweatshirt and switched into a dry shirt still trying to think of a reply. 

"You just want to see him flustered," Inuoka called out. "Naturally, but the idiot tunes us out all the time," Yaku defended. "Because the idiot seemed to be doing just fine when he was trying to figure it out on his own," I countered. "Stop talking in third person," Kai said. "He will not," I countered. "What'd she say," Yamamoto asked. "She apologized for what instigated me pushing her into the stream by accident and said not to blame myself," I shared, flopping back on my bed. "Then it's fine! See everything worked out," Inuoka said optimistically. 

It doesn't feel like everything is fine. "I think I'm going to sign off," I said. "Dude, you just got on," Yamamoto complained. "HI! Sorry we were eating dinner," Lev said hopping on. "Yeah. And now I'm getting off," I insisted leaving the call. I closed the laptop and took a deep breath. Just reply. She wouldn't send that if she hates you. I started a message. 

_I_ _t's sill my fau_

Ahhhh! No that sucks. I deleted it. 

_I_ _'m so fucking sorr_

NOOOOOO She'll just yell at me for not listening to her text at all. 

_Why did you defend me_

No I can't send that I huffed and spitefully typed out my feelings. 

_I like you_

I deleted it and groaned out in frustration. High marks in all of my classes and I can't compose ONE TEXT! Okay. Okay. What the fuck am I saying? It's still my fault. I'm not letting her take any of the fucking blame for that. _I_ pushed her in. _I_ was the one who made her suspicious in the first place. FUCK! Okay. I need to get my books too. 

After retyping it several times I settled on _I'm still sorry. I was the one pushed you in. I panicked. I also left my books in your bag. I'll stop by tomorrow to pick them up and explain everything._ I looked at the screen as it sent. _Explain everything?_ she responded immediately. I looked at it wide eyed and the same panic as before set in. I closed my phone turning it off completely and placed it on my desk. I'm stupid. I'm stupid. I'm so stupid. I just need to come clean, in person. Kenma's right. He has never failed me before. I slammed my face into my pillows and pulled them up on either side of my face before screaming into them.

**_ Your POV the next morning _ **

You felt completely and utterly miserable. On top of wondering what the hell Kuroo was going off about, now you were fluctuating between your bones feeling frozen and feeling like you were going to die from heat. At least the numbness had faded after the longest bath of your life where you sat talking with your mom about Kuroo in a bathing suit as you both gradually heated up the water as to not damage any nerve endings. Why is he so freaked out? 

"How are you feeling," your mom asked. "Still shitty," you said closing your eyes as another headache crossed. "Sit up. Vitamins, some cold meds, and tea. You're finishing it before I leave for work," she ordered. You sighed but complied. You sipped on the tea as you listened to you mom rummaging around the house to get ready. You leaned back and closed you eyes for a moment. They were burning as they ached for more rest. 

Finish the tea first. 

Just a few sips.

_I feel gross._

You placed the cup down and pushed yourself up. Your limbs felt weak. Come on. It's just a few steps. You stubbornly persisted to the bathroom and washed your face and brushed your teeth. The small goal felt a lot better than nothing at all. A tiny semblance of normal. "What are you doing," your mom demanded as you trekked back toward your room. "Lay down! Rest. You're just barely at a fever. If you just let yourself rest you'll be fine tomorrow," she scolded. You huffed and nodded walking back into your room. You flopped on your bed and pulled up your phone to see if he texted back. Of course he didn't. You looked at his jacket that was hanging on your door. It was kind of nice having him take care of you.

You sat back up against the wall staring at the empty tea cup. The cold started to creep back in. "You look miserable," Kuroo's voice teased. You lifted your eyes to see him standing in the doorway of your bedroom. "Your mom let me in," he said. "Hi," you said a bit shocked. "Hi," he said. You motioned for him to come in and his eyes darted to your bag. He walked over and pulled out his books before sitting next to you. "I'm sorry for being so weird about it, and for knocking you into the stream," he said avoiding your eyes with a deep rooted frown etched into his face. "I was the one that tried to pounce on you when you already said no," you insisted. He handed you the book. "You only did that because I panicked," he said. "You only panicked because I accused you of being weird and hiding something," you noted. "And you were right," he said. 

You looked at him confused. You were right? What is he hiding then? He lifted his head but he still wouldn't look at you. "I haven't been honest with you," he said. You tried to ignore the chill starting to seep into your very bones again. He wordlessly grabbed the crumpled throw blanket at the foot of your bed and wrapped you up. He pointed at the book. You looked at it and recognized the signal giving you permission to open it. You furrowed your brows confused. You opened it and the pages were absolutely _not_ the ones you had been reading from. Derivatives? Antiderivatives? _Denote the arithmetic mean_? What the fuck is this. There's so many letters. You noticed his post-it notes all over with summaries and key information. You certainly didn't help him with that. 

"I didn't actually need math help. And I'm not in precalculus. I'm in advanced calc," he shared. You looked over confused. "I've been borrowing my friend's book to study with you," he shared. "Why? Why lie about it? And why for so long," you asked confused. "I couldn't think of a better excuse to get you to talk to me," he admitted, "and I wanted to spend more time with you. I know I should have listened to Yaku and my gut, and just been up front, but you make me really nervous and I panicked every time and always said something stupid... so I actually listened to Yamamoto which is never a good idea and now we're here." 

"I make you nervous," you asked confused. "You're not mad that I've been lying to you for months? Or that I pushed you into a stream," he asked finally looking over. You don't know how you knew, but something told you, you had the upper hand in this conversation. "Answer my question first," you insisted. "Stubborn as ever," he muttered sounding a bit embarrassed. "Tetsurou," you asked using his given name. His eyes went wide for brief second after you did. "Do I really make you nervous," you asked. "Yes," he answered. "Why," you asked puzzled. 

The same quiet spiraling panic came back up behind his eyes. You thought back on it all. Making up excuses to talk to you, always bugging you any chance he got, the moody little bouts of anger he quietly sulked through whenever a guy flirted with you. In retrospect it was obvious. SO obvious. How did you not put it together? It was the same things you had been doing. The held gazes, the looking away flustered, the small little moments of contact. Time to test the hypothesis. You placed your hand on his. He didn't flinch away. He just stared at your hands wide eyed. "Oh," you muttered to yourself as it all started to click. 

"You fucking idiot," you said and smacked his shoulder with his book. "I'm sorry," he panicked. "You clueless fucking idiot! Did you not notice _any_ of my desperate hints," you asked. "What," he asked confused. "How are you so smart but so stupid. I like you! I've liked you this entire time! God, and I was so worried I was too obvious," you said starting to think aloud. You heard a soft relieved chuckle escape him while he smiled at his knees in disbelief before wrapping his arms around you. "Sorry, I'm an idiot," he said. You closed your eyes as your head rested against his chest. "If you're willing to forgive and put up with my idiocy more, you wanna go on a date once you feel better," he asked. You nodded quietly against his chest before wrapping your arms around him. 

"Can you stay," you asked quietly. "What," he asked confused. "Can you stay with me? Just for a little bit? Until I fall asleep," you asked. "I don't have any plans. It's Sunday. I'll stay as long as you want me too," he replied. You nodded smiling to yourself as sleep started to consume you. Just before falling over that edge of sleep you felt him kiss the top of your head. 

**_ ~Skip~ _ **

You began to stir once more. A gentle kiss was placed to your forehead before you felt fingers coming through your hair. You opened your eyes a bit confused, only to find your head resting on Kuroo's chest. Your arms had been wrapped around each other with your legs intertwined. That was real. That wasn't a dream? Kuroo Tetsurou faked being bad at math to flirt with you and then confessed after accidentally pushing you in a stream in the dead of winter. 

"Oh, you're awake," he commented, "Thank god. I have to pee." You let go, laughing at him. "What? I didn't want to wake you up. You need rest," he defended. "You're so smart, but so dumb," you grumbled as he climbed over you to get off of the bed. 

He paused and stole a kiss from your lips. "You're going to catch my cold," you complained "Don't underestimate my immune system young lady," he said playfully. "What happened to you have to pee," you asked staring up at him. "I got distracted," he shrugged off. "Go, dumbass," you laughed and pushed him over. He let himself flop onto the ground. "Why do you hate me," he asked from the ground, "Is it because I pushed you in the stream?" "You're an idiot. I don't hate you," you countered, pulling the blanket around you tighter to compensate for the lack of his body heat.

**_ ~Mini skip~ _ **

You smiled to yourself in your room alone. What an idiot? Your idiot. You looked up as the door opened. He came back and placed a water and a sports drink beside your bed, "You're finishing those before I leave. Have you eaten anything?" "I had breakfast around noon," you said. "Dude! It's five in the afternoon," he said walking over. "You are not cooking," you said laughing as you recalled the last time he tried, "You nearly burned my house down." "Yeah... I can only grill and it's winter so I'm ordering. You're going to have some soup I know the best place," he said sitting next to the bed. 

"I don't get a say," you asked. "No," he said bluntly and laughed, "This isn't about what you _want_ to eat. This is what you need to eat to get better." "And you know better than I do," you asked. "If you don't believe me text Kenma," he countered. "He's your best friend. He doesn't count. Of course he'll side with you," you argued. "What kind of yes-men friends do you have? Kenma's the first asshole to call me out on my bullshit," he said chuckling. 

Kuroo stood and went to climb back in bed as he stuffed his phone in his pocket. You grabbed his shirt and pulled him down to steal a kiss yourself. "What happened to "yOu'Re GoNnA cAtCh My CoLd", huh," he mocked. "Fine I won't kiss you," you countered with a smug smile. His smirk dropped as he quickly cut in, "Wait no." You chuckled and he leaned down but you moved your head to avoid his face. "I'm sorry for being a smartass," he chuckled. "I'll think about it," you said. 

"Think about it my ass," he said and used his hand to keep your face still as he planted a kiss on your lips. Your arms wrapped around his neck as he pulled the blankets back and straddled his legs on either side. You slid your hands up into his hair and found yourself slightly surprised there really was no product in it. You found yourself struggling to breathe as his hands started wander. You were reluctantly forced to pull back as you gasped for air. He stoped completely and his hand pressed to your forehead as you held onto his shoulders. 

"Oh, kitten, you're hot," he said worried. "Thank you," you replied cheekily as you looked up at his worried frown. "You know what I mean," he said trying to not let the smile poke through on his face. He kept his hand on your cheek after brushing your hair from your face. "We gotta stop. It's just running your fever up," he worried. "I guess you could say, I'm hot for you," you said smiling proudly. He smiled shaking his head, "You're such a fucking dork. God, I'm glad you're mine." You smiled wide as he kissed your forehead. 

"Hydrate," he ordered handing you the sports drink before rolling over onto his back beside you. "Aye, aye captain," you said and tried to open the cap but it wouldn't budge. He let you struggle for a few seconds and took it, cracking it open immediately. "You're pathetic," he teased. "I'M SICK," you defended. "Pathetic," he restated. "I will break up with you," you teased. "Not if I break up with you first," he said and kissed your cheek. 


End file.
